My Search For Edward
by twilightfan'fanfiction
Summary: He gave her the thing she wanted the most. He left her. Now shes alone and Pregnant. With TWINS. (sorry the beginning chapters are so short, but I promise they get a lot longer:-)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic. Lots more chapters to come hope you enyjoy it!**

Chapter one:

8 months earlier: Bella's birthday

I was sitting on my bed as he hoped gracefully through my open window. I knew he was still apauled by jaspers snap at me, but did it really matter, I was still here and I knew having a vampire for a boyfriend had its risks! I decided I would cheer him up a bit.

"hey", I whispered as he lay down on the bed next to me.

"hi" he whispered back giving me a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"so I decided as its still my birthday I would like you to kiss me again" I purred and gave him my most seductive smile.

He smiled back, that crooked smile I loved so much and pressed his lips to mine.

I tangled my fingers in his bronze hair just like always, but instead of pulling away like normal he knotted his hands in my hair too. He didn't pull away and I only had a chance to speak when he began to kiss and suckle on my neck to give my a chance to breathe.

"Whats gotten into you?" I panted.

"Its your birthday, he said as he slid his hands down my sides and across my ribcage, repeating the pattern, and since you wont let me spend money on you I'm going to give you a completely natural gift" and he shoved his lips on mine once again. He lay on top of me and he took his own shirt off and left it lying on the end of the bed. I stroked each one of his defined abs and traced each perfect line of his god-like face.

"Now for you" he whispered and before I could even open my mouth to protest he had my top off and it at the end of the bed on top of his. I blushed, seen as I was only lying underneath him in my bra and my sweat pants!

He reached his hands under my back and unclasped my bra, He paused and I nodded my head slightly in agreement. He took it off and threw it to the side of the bed.

He gasped, his golden eyes filled with lust and looked down at me. I blushed deeply again and he lay on top of me again, kissing each cheek. He removed his hands form my hips and placed them over m now fully exposed breasts. I gasped at his cold touch and began to pant heavily.

"Bella, Bella," he whispered my name over and over and I felt my body react to him quicky. I reached down under his stomach, running my hands down his abs and untied the drawstring on his sweat pants and slid them off along with his boxers.

"omg!" I whispered, what did I expect, being a perfect vampire he was going to be perfect down there as well. He pulled my pants down, along with the remainder of my underwear and we began…

Present day:

Now he has left me, PREGNANT WITH TWINS! It has been exactly 8 months,2 weeks, 3 days and 8 hours since he left me all alone in the woods right by my house. I will never forget that day. It was the day my whole world came crashing down. As a result of my perfect birthday, I was now pregnant with his twins. Half human, half vampire. Jacob had told the legend, if a human women has sex with a vampire, which is extremely rare she, doesn't have human babies. They are half vampire! I wont live to see my babies grow up, I die when they are born. I give my life for them. I was more than happy to do this, the love I felt for my babies was like no other. Strong as no other. No other but one. My love for Edward. It hurt to think about him knowing I was in love with hi still. At least if I died, it would be in honour of him and his babies. I decided I would write them a note, to both my babies for when they grew up. I knew this would be a shirt time as I knew about the accelerated growth. In these letters I put how much I love them and how much I always will. I also told them they were to find their father and tell them the story of how they were to be, and how I had died, for them. I also write a letter for Edward, explaining the situation and that I still and always will love him no matter how he feels about me. I put how I wanted him to take care of them and look after them. I also wrote one to Charlie( he kicked me out when I found out I was pregnant and I had been living in a small poxy one bedroomed flat) and told him I had moved away and I was never coming back, I thought it better than to tell him the truth or I had died, at least this way he thought I was safe. I sealed these letters into one big brown envelope, along with my heart.

**So that was my first fanfic, and i hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be up soon. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Arghhh! I cant think of anywhere to put the letters so people will find them. I decided to post Charlie's in the mail the day before my due date, he still doesn't know I'm in forks at the moment, so he can 'think' im okay. I decided on either putting_ his_ in his house back here in forks or with my two babies' letters. With the babys letters, he'll most likely never come back here. But where to leave them! I'll decide later there are more important things I need to think about.

Where am I to have my babies? The only possible places are here in this dingy flat, how will my babies cope? A La Push with the werewolves though I think that is the worst idea, or though I know it is the worst place in the world, Volterra, where the voltori live. I think they are my only option. The keep the most precious vampires in the world safe, What more can I ask for my children. They keep them safe from other vampires who might want to destroy them, and they will, in some sense have a family. Yes it is my only option. I will call Jacob and ask him to come here so I can tell him the plan. And I will leave the letters with the Voltori so when my babies leave they can take them to their father. Sorted. I need to pack a small load and book a flight to Italy. And of course I will take my precious picture of Edward my one and only love.

"Hello Washington airport how can I help you?" the flight attendant asked in a patronizing voice.

"I would like to book a flight to Volterra please" I said in my clearest voice.

"I'm afraid the only one we have left is for Seven tomorrow morning"

"That will be fine!" I nearly shouted down the phone.

"Okay…, she paused and then said, It will be £369 will you pay on arrival?"

"yes thankyou" I said normaly now.

"okay, see you soon" and she put the phone down.

Now to call Jacob and get him to come here.

I dialled his number, _beep,beep,beep…_

"Hello?", a rough voice said

"Jacob?" I said in the middle of his yawn.

"Bella!" he shouted.

"I was wondering if you could come over here, I have some news?"

"Okay, ill be there in 10 cya!" he said excited.

"Bye" I whispered into the beeping line of the phone.

I was just doing last minute packing when Jacob knocked on the door. I walked into the small hall and yanked the door open.

"hey Jacob, come in" I said I a dull voice, this was the last time I was ever going to see my best friend!

"hi bella are you okay?

"sit down"

We walkied into the small living room and sat down, I faced him and started explaining.

"you know whats going to happen in a couple of days don't you?" I whispered

"yes" His voice came out half strangled.

"well, I decided I'm going to Volterra in italy, to go and see the voltori. They are the closest thing vampires have to royalty and I need someone to look after the babies, and as I don't know any vampires anymore…, my face was torn. I have to go and they will look after them for me. This letter is for you, I handed him the letter which I wrote ealier, to explain things a bit more" I sighed once I had finished.

"Is this the last time im going to see you?" he whispered, already knowing the answer.

"Yes my plane leaves tomorrow, im so sorry Jacob."

"Well im stayling here tonight, with you. Its our last night, my as well live it up he whispered. I curled up against his chest and he hummed a tune I' had never heard before.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Bye Jacob, I choked out, tears streaming down my face, love you" I whispered.

"Bye Bella, look after yourself while your there", he said hugging me in one of his too tight bear hugs. He pulled back to look at my face but didn't let go of my waist, and he pressed his warm lips to mine. Instead of pulling away, I moved my lips in synchronization with his. I pulled away as my flight was getting called put and gave him another hug and more goodbyes as I knew I was never going to see his face again. As I boarded my plane, horror washed through me for what I was about to do. The tears made their show again and I buckled my self in for the long journey ahead.

Right I need to go to the voltori, explain my situationThr and ask them for their help. I just hope they will lkisten and help me as these babys are due tomorrow! You would think I would be sad about my life ending but im not, im glad. With no Edward, wince, my life is nothing!

"Please unfasten your selt belts the plane has landed" the competent lady at the front of the plane said. She came over to me with a string man and told me he would carry my luggage out for me.

"Thank you" I said polity when he gave me my luggage again.

"your most welcome miss, and congratulations!" he replied enthusiastically.

Not if you knew the half of it, I thought.

I was now on the outskirts of Volterra. I got in a cab and told him where I needed to go. I could find it on my own once I got in the city. I knew what is looked like, I had seen it in carlises painting of the terrifying trio. As I got nearer and nearer, my stomach dropped with the thought of going to them, edward had once said '_you don't go to the voltori unless you want to die. Unless you want to die._ Well I was going to die either way so what the hell! And my babies will be too precious for them to destroy!

The cab rolled to a stop in the centre of the city. He told me the amount, but In Italian, so I just threw a handful of money over the seat and got out. He pulled away. There it was, right in front of me. The voltori. The only thing missing from the painting was the three of them standing at the balcony! I waddled up to the door as felt my little Babies kick my stomach. "It's nearly time" I whispered to them.


	4. Chapter 4

"Please unbuckle your seatbelts the plane has landed. Thank you for flying with us" The flight attendant came over to help me up out of my seat, as she handed me my bag from the overhead compartments.

"Thank you" I said as I smiled at her, she returned the smile.

My thoughts were all on Edward and my babies, how we would be the perfect family if I was a vampire or Edward was a human, it didn't matter to me either way. As long as I had them in my life I would be fine, but there would be no family for me. I was going to die. Tonight. The thought of me leaving them was unbearable and pains started to twist uncomfortably in my stomach.

I was all set, cab called, bags packed and my babies safe. The cab pulled up as I got in and I told him I needed to go to the centre of Volterra he just nodded and didn't say anything for the twenty minute drive. I spent the drive with Edward and my babies. I thought if how me and Edward would teach our babies to walk and talk and when they were old enough about boys and girls and we would love them more than any child in the world because we had a unique love that was like nothing else. The driver interrupted me when he said we are here and I got out with my bag as the great turret castle stood in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five.

It didn't look out of place at all, the voltori's home. It was the same colour as the other buildings and it was the centre piece of the whole. There was a security guard outside the door, which was made out of deep brown oak wood. It was actually very beautiful, along with the people who lived inside of it. One if my babies kicked me and it shocked me at first, but what was to be expected when their mother was so stressed out. I rubbed my stomach, as if to soothe him or her and took my first steps toward the door.

**Edwards POV**

I cant stop thinking about her. I cant say her name anymore its too painful. She my whole life and I never should of left her. Its been nearly 9 months now. And I cant stop thinking about whether I should go and beg her to take me back. I would never love anyone else in my entire existence, and I needed her like I needed air to breathe, if I was actually alive. I couldn't get the last convocation I had with her out of my head.

"Bella we are leaving"

"what?" she asked in a confused tone.

"We are leaving tonight" I repeated.

"now, we cant we wait a few more"

"No., I cut her off, it has to be now. Carlisle is meant to be 33 and he can barley pass for 30, people are going to get suspicious.

She looked pained and it killed me to watch her and not be able to comfort her because what I was about to tell her was worse.

"Well let me get my stuff together and tell Charlie" she whispered.

I looked at her aqwardly, my eyes as hard as stone.

"When you say we?" she whispered.

"I mean my family and myself" I said just as coldlky as my eyes.

"oh, well that changes things…a lot" and she had the most painful look on her face, and for her to believ me was excruciating.

"last night" she was making a point but it sounded more like a question.

"last night was a mistake, im sorry for leading you on. This is the last time you will ever see me, and you wont have any more interruption from any of us. It will be as if we never existed". I could see she was trying to hold back the tears so I went over to her and placed a small tender kiss on her forehead, and inhaled all of the scent that came off her that I could.

She whimpered and I raced off into the forest and didn't stop till I was in Canada. Far away enough so that she couldn't find me, if she tried. I would meet up with the others soon but I needed to me on my own. It was already if my heart had been ripped out of my chest and then worst pain imaginable replaced it. Im sure if I wasn't immortal it would of killed me.

I had to move out of the house because I depressed them to much and I couldn't stand to be around anyone I just anted to be with bella, but I couldn't, every second I was pulling her more and more out of her own world and into my own. And my world wasn't safe, not safe for the woman I loved. That's why I made love with her that night, not only because I wanted to tie myself to her in every way possible but because at least I would have a reminder if the most important night if my very long life, one that I would never, ever forget. I had come very close to going back to her and begging her to take my back many times, but I thought of all the reasons I left her again, and I knew if I ever saw her again, I could never leave. I was in love with her to much to put her in danger but her hold on me was permanent and unbreakable and if I ever saw her face again I would never look away from it.

**Bella's POV.**

When I got to the door, the security guard asked me what I needed because it was closed. When I looked further, no other human who knew about vampires would notice but it was there, the pale white skin, it impossible beauty, the seductive musical voice and the charming eyes with looked like they had been tinted with purple contacts to make them look blue, over the bright red irises. I took a deep breathe and looked him in the, eye, though he looked puzzled.

" like I said miss we are closed today" and he smiled and gestured towards the door. I was growing impatient and I just got straight to the point.

"look, I know you are a vampire, I know all about them. I know the voltori lives here and I know im human and pregnant and I shouldn't know, but I need to see aro now!" I let out a big gust if wind as my rant came to an end. He looked shocked and he nodded.

"follow me miss" and he unlocked the huge oak door and gestured for me to go in first. He then stepped in and locked the door again, but from the inside. It looked almost impossible for a human to unlock it because of all the bolts and locks. My stomach started to twist in uncomfortable ways, what had I let myself in for?

"if you would like to follow me miss" he said in a musical voice, which I knew all too well. Just looking at a vampire, even one that I detested, made me want to cry, knowing I would never find my vampire, who I loved unconditionally. As he lead me through the long corridors there were paintings in bright beautiful colours, and they were hung in huge gold frames encrusted with beautiful silver diamonds. He seemed to grow impatient which my human pace, which was even slower now because I was about to give birth any day now.

"Miss, do you mind if I carry you, it will be…quicker" he just stared at me like he was utterly bored.

"yes okay" and with that he scooped me up into his stone arms and ran down the corridor at his desired pace. It was exhilarating, the speed reminded me of when edwad used to carry me in the forest and run around for hours because he loved the speed. The thought of it gave me pains in my chest and I started crying. That didn't go unnoticed by the guard.

"miss are you okay?" he said as he set me down outside and huge gold door with silver swirls going all the way round the edge, and in the very centre was a crest that I did not recognise, must be the voltori's personal one.

"yes im fine, can I see aro now?"

"just wait here and I will go and tell him of your…arrival" and he sped off through the gold door and left a trail of wind behind him. As soon as he was gone I broke down crying harder than before. How I wish my edward wad here with me, to hold me and comfort me and tell me everything was okay. But today I was on my own and I had no edward to comfort me. Just my babies who were the most important thing in the world to me, and I would never see their beautiful faces.

"Aro will see you now" and he gestured towards towards the gold door.

"okay" I choked on my words as I thought about what I was about to do. He opened the door and guided me through by placing his hand on the small of my back. I took a deep breath and went to meet my fate.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

The room around me was magnificent, the walls were a brilliant gold with tiny diamonds every so often appearing halfway down the wall. The floor was white marble, with the crest engraved in the centre of it. The was another door on the opposite side of the room, which was guarded by two more vampires in grey hooded cloaks and in the very centre, there were three exquisite gold chairs. The chairs were also encrusted with diamonds of all different colours with formed the crest.

"ahh, I hear someone wishes to see me" a musical voice called. They all got to their knees as three more vampires in the darkest black cloaks I had ever seen. These vampires must make the 'royal' vampires. They glided through and they looked so graceful, even more than Alice, which was hard to believe. They looked different though. They had some sort of film over there bright crimson eyes, almost like they had sat, never moving for years and never closing their eyes. Their skin looked paler than any vampires I had seen which must meen they are very, very old.

"Yes, the vampire said that brought me in here said, this is the human who wanted to see you".

He looked at me and took in my state, heavily pregnant and fat.

"go everyone, me and my brothers wish to speak to her alone" and they glided over to the golden chairs, as the other vampires rushed out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

"so what is your name child?"

"B-bella" I stuttered.

"Well bella, this is Marcus and Caius, and I am Aro, what do you need our assistance for today?"

"it's a long story"

"Well we have a lot of time, and how do you know about us?" he looked curious.

"Well that's part of the story"

"go ahead then we shall listen" and he got up, and brought and chair over to me and pushed me down into it and then he glided back to his own.

"Well, I moved to a town called forks and met someone called Edward Cullen,"

"ahh, I know him, carlises son, am I right?" and he smiled

"Yes. And anyway, I was curious, because he was….different. I found out he was a vampire and he thirsted for my blood in particular, but as they live off the blood of animals, he restrained from killing me. We got to know each other and we began dating. I nearly got killed by a vampire called James last year and he became very protective of me. He never left my side and he said he loved me, and of course I love him, still. It was my birthday and I was having a party at his house with his family. I got a paper cut and his brother jasper, has…difficulty, sticking to their diet. He tried to hunt me and things got out of hand. I went home and Edward came in through my bedroom window, which he did every night like normal. I asked him to kiss me and he did. But things went further than we expected and that's how I got pregnant. So as you can see, these are not human babies, they are half vampire." It felt weird saying this out loud and they all looked at me with horror struck eyes.

"So Edward is a vampire and you still have a physical relationship, but why cant they help you with this, they are capable?"

"He left me, they left me and they moved away. They don't know im pregnant because I didn't find out until a couple of months after they left. And I cant exactly tell anyone else because they will all think im mad, please you are my only choice. Im due to have them today and once they are coming they rip themselves out of me and I die. I was wondering if its not to much trouble, you would look after them until they are old enough to leave?" Aro looked at my face and then my bump.

"Yes of course we will look after them and im sure everyone will be honoured to, your baby will babies will be exquisite, how special they will be, I can imagine the powers they will bring us"

Well you are more than welcome to stay here until they are ready to be born. Just as he said that my water broke and I gasped in pain as they looked at me in horror.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

"Omg! They are coming" I shouted.

"Felix" aro called. He came rushing through the door at once and went to aro.

"Take bella to the conversion room we will follow soon after"

"Yes master" and he took off at lightning speed. The pain was one of the worse I had ever felt. I could hear crunching sounds coming from my body, and I f I could hear them, then im sure he could as well. I think they were ribs. _Crunch._ Defiantly ribs I screamed in pain as he set me down on soft hospital bed. The babies were kicking my stomach and it hurt like hell. _Fuck, I thought this was meant to be quick!_ Aro came through the door with too girl vampires.

"She needs to give birth, the babies will rip themselves out, the second they are out she is too be changed immediately. If she is not then you will have me to answer to. He gave them a stern look.

"something to numb the pain hunnie" and with that I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Sorry that its a short one again, but i wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger. More to come, keep reading and reviewing! tf'ff:)xxxx**


	8. Chapter 8

chapter eight

I was brought back to consensuses by sharp stab of unbearable pain that pierced my wrists and the stab if a needle going straight through my chest. My eyes wouldn't open but I was conscious. I knew what was happening to me, I had somehow lived and now the change was beginning, I was becoming a vampire.

The pain was bewildering.

I could not describe how strong the pain was, but if I had to try it would b like, being trampled by bulls, being run over by a train, stabbed in the heart, my legs being snapped in half, the pain was even worse than the mental pain I felt over losing edward. I was taking in low shallow breathe through my teeth. I didn't scream, I knew it did no good to scream, it only made things worse. My heart was going faster than its normal pace and I knew it was about to get a whole lot worse. My hearing was becoming clearer by the minute and I could hear a woman's musical voice humming a lullaby. Then there was a screaming crying noise and it sounded like a baby, my baby. Where was the other one, asleep, not making any noise, did my other baby make it? My heart beat faster as I worried myself, but the I was reassured my the woman saying.

"sshh, now babies your mummy is trying to sleep, what a pair you two are ay!"

Thankfully my two babies were okay, nut that wasn't enough to distract me from the unbearable pain inside of me. As if it were even possible, the pain in the lower half of my body doubled, and I was thrashing around on the table trying to hold back my screams of pain. I could imagine nothing worse than this, it was unbearable. I cant believe I wanted this. I just wanted to die. I wanted them to kill me now before the pain got any worse. My hearing started to get clearer and clearer my the minute and I could hear faint voices coming from somewhere below me.

"we need to keep her and her babies, imagine the powers they will bring to us!"

"what if carlise comes looking for them, after this so called Alice sees her here?" right as if that would happen.

"they wont, they left, they don't care anymore. she either stays with us or we kill her. The babies wont know the difference regardless. Go now I need time to myself!"

Right so if I didn't stay with the voltori, I was to be killed and never see my babies again. What was I going to do? I wasn't staying here that's for sure. Then suddenly the pain in the top half of my body doubled to match the lower half of my body, and my heart got faster and faster. Omg! The pain.

_Kill me now. Kill me now. Kill me now!_

How was I supposed to tell them to kill me if I couldn't scream! I cant believe I ever wanted this, and would I have to hunt…_humans?_ Surely not. What if they didn't let me hunt animals? I could never kill another human being! And my babies, do they drink blood or eat food? This was more complicated than I first thought.

What if they never let me go? Would my babies be able to leave if I stayed?

Then the pain slowly drained from my body and I felt nothing for a second. At first I thought it was over, but there was more to come. The pain all went to my final organ and tried to kill it. This was the worst pain yet. I just wanted to die again! _Distract, distract!_ Baby names!

If I was going to have two boys I would obviously call one Edward, after my prince who would never return and the other one Jacob, after my long lost best friend. Who last time I saw was more than just a friend. And I f I were to have two girls, renesmee and carlie. They were my names I had come up with myself. Renee and esmee made renesmee and carlise and Charlie which made carlie. If I were to have one of each though, I think I would have to pick edward and renesmee. Two beautiful names for two beautiful children. And I would have the other two names as middle names for..._Oh!_ my heart started beating as fast as helicopter blades.

The pain somehow doubled and I was surprised it didn't kill me! But then I was nearly immortal now.

Then heart started to get faster until soon it was beating as fast as edward could run through the forrest. It reminded me of when we used to do that for fun, the wind blowing through his hair, me with my eyes closed. That brought back memories of our first kiss, on the way back from out meadow and I fainted. What a show I made of myself then! But how can I think of anything but the pain! Edward he was like the strongest drug in the world to me and I could get through anything just thinking about him. The pain jus cut off in a second. I was free. I stayed where I was for another minute to make sure it wasn't another false alarm but it wasn't.

I opened my eyes and looked above me.

**i hoped you liked it. im writing another one now and hopefully it will be uploaded by tonight! Am i doing them to short or are they fine as they are? please review and tell me!**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

I got up in a flash. I had only just considered doing it and I was already standing straight. It was as if the moment you considered doing something, your body had already done it. It was so hard to get m head around! My babies! I fled through the door and there was a woman sitting in a large rocking chair, and next to her were two cribs, one pink and one blue. A boy and a girl. Edward and renesmee.

"good, your ready, may I say you are stunning. They have been waiting for days for there mother" she wasn't a vampire, she was a human! I looked down into the cribs and they looked like a couple of months old not day!

"Edward, renesmee" I said. My voice was musical, like singing. It was so different from my old voice!

"their names, they are beautiful, just like the two beautys they are" and she looked over to them.

"they are…big" my voice sounded worried.

"yes we have figured out they have accelerated growth. Its nothing to worry about, just a vampire thing. Ill leave you alone to bond" and she walked out of the room.

"hey, little ones" I whispered.

"im your mummy. And your names are edward and renesmee" I went to pick them both up but before I could, edward looked up at me with gold liquid eyes. The exact same as Edwards. It tuck my breath away. I hadn't seen his face before now because he had, had it faced down. But it was like a copy of his. The same full lips, strong cheekbones, pale complexion and the mesmerizing golden eyes. My eyes pricked, yearning for the tears that would never come. I forced my eyes away form his face to look at renesmees. I touched her cheek and she turned to look at me. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Just like my old eyes. She looked more like my than edward but she had his strange red, brown hair. She was beautiful. Both of them where mesmerizing. I scooped them both up in my arms and flew over to the rocking chair and began to sing them a lullaby. All I did was stare at them. Once they had fallen asleep I put them back in their cribs and began to plan my way out of here.

**Edwards POV**

It has been exactly 5 years since I had left forks, left bella. Its now that it has become too much, and I had decided to move back, with my family. I planned to beg bella to take me back again and if she refused me then I was literally going to die. I was packing my clothes when Alice walked in.

"we are ready to go" she chirped. I smiled.

"ill be down soon" I told her.

"do you want me too look out for Bella's future?"

"NO! don't interfere until we get there. If she has moved on then we are coming right back here." I wasa getting angry

"okay then, let me help you pack" she flew over.

"Alice please, I just need to be on my own for a few minutes" I said it like I had been explaining something to a kindergartener for the 20th time.

"okay" and she flew out of the room.

I needed to get my temper under control. I was hurting my family by being moody and depressed, but I just couldn't get over bella. As much as I tried, she had me altered completely. If she wasn't going to take me back, there was no point in living.

"edward, hurry up" someone said from outside in the car.

I fled down the stairs and got in the car to find my only love.

_Welcome to forks_

We were just entering forks now. Raining as usual. I was feeling a lot of things a one time. I was excited to see her, terrified or rejection, but what else did I deserve? And actual pain. I might cause her pain or stress. Bring back old memories of her past with me. If she did not want me anymore, then I would leave forks again. But this time I was going on my own. My family love it here so much, and this is one of the only places they felt at home, and I didn't want to destroy that for them. They wouldn't listen to me at first, but when I lied to them, saying I didn't want them to come with me because they wouldn't be any help and I wouldn't be any company to them they very unwillingly agreed. As we drove down the various streets, I was looking for signs of her. Nothing appeared to have changed much, same as always. Then we drove down her street and the anxiety came back. My family were all extremely quiet. What if she never wanted to see my face again? What if she had moved away? I hoped she was happy again and that me leaving hadn't hurt her too much. I hoped I had been just another boy who she had got over and had been able to move on after a while. I hoped this for her. But a small, small part of me, the selfish part hoped that somewhere in her, she still had feelings for me. And she would take me back with open arms. Though this was the last thing I expected, and deserved. If she had found someone else, I wouldn't even let her know I was here, I really hoped it wasn't mike Newton who she had got with, anyone but him! Her truck wasn't there though that just might mean she was out, as it was the middle if the day. But on the other had she was 20 and most 20 year old don't live with their parents anymore. I couldn't take my eyes of her bedroom window, the one I used to go in every night. And it brought me pain to see it. If I could, I would be crying right now. I didn't take notice to much else on the rest of the way to our house. The others were now chatting away about how good it was to be back and how they would have to enrol in college and they were deciding which courses to take. I was just thinking about bella. The way her hair used to blow in the wind, her deep chocolate brown eyes that never failed to stun me, the first kiss we ever shared, and she nearly fainted and the thought of it brought a smile to my face. The way she used to feel sick when we ran, he stubbornness and the way she used to feel like I was the prize and she was the very lucky winner, when really it was the other way round. And then the last night we ever spent together. We matched each other perfectly, somehow the fire and the ice where corresponding with each other. She was amazing and so beautiful, but then pain was twisting in my stomach so I decided to think about something else. Only then had I realised we ha reached our driveway and the others were getting out of the car. Jasper, Alice, Emmet and Rosalie all ran off into the forest, while Esmee and Carlise just stood there motionless holding hands looking into each others eyes. I was the only one to go inside. I stepped in and closed the door. There was quite a large pile of mail on the floor and I picked it up and put it on the table and began to see if there was any for me. I decide to leave going to see bella until tomorrow as I sorted through the mail. Finally I found one for me and I opened it, just college adverts, so the search began again. There was another one which just said Edward on the front of it, in very familiar handwriting. Bella's handwriting. I tore open the envelope and read the letter.

_Edward,_

_If you are reading this it means you have come home. If it not the same year as you left, then you wont find me here. I have gone. I hope you are okay and that life is good for you. Don't panic after you read this, everything will be fine. _

_Turn over for the story._

_Edward, if you remember, on my nineteenth birthday we went a little further than usual on the physical side of things. A couple of months after you left, I found out I was pregnant with twins. They are your babies because I haven't had sex with anyone else. I had never got over you. I had to tell Charlie and he kicked me out. I moved into a flat. I talked to Jacob about the legends and it turns out they are half vampire. My only choice is to go to the voltori and ask them to look after them. im not likely to make it, but im sure they will try and save me, if there was a definite chance I would make it I would of stayed here. But imagine I didn't and little babies on there own, starving with no one to find them. They would die and I cant bear the thought of our babies dying. Im sorry I couldn't have told you in person, but I am out of time._

_Sorry, my one and only love. I love you, always will always have._

_Bella x_

_P.S: if they come and find you will you tell them about me and give them a good home. It's the only thing I can ask of you now._

The pain I was feeling was unimaginable, along with the sadness worry and guiltiness.

Pregnant, twins, half vampire, voltori. The voltori would never let them go and the only thing to do now was to help them.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

**Bella's POV**

Its has been five years now. The voltori haven't ten let us go, and they said they never will. Edward and Renesmee look like ten year olds not five year olds. They also act like ten year olds because their brain also races ahead along with growth.

"mom?" renesmee called.

"yes darling?"

"when are we going on first hunting trip?" she was so excited about going out of the castle walls

"soon love, stop worrying I promise I will take you and your brother when the time is right"

"okay" she said it in a defeated tone, she was just trying to get me to back down.

"don't use that puppy voice with me" I laughed.

"okay im going to practise my powers with edward"

"okay love"

she ran out of the room, down the hall and into their practise space. My two children are very special because they each have two powers each when average vampires can only have one. But they are not average vampires. Renesmee can let any person know her thoughts with one touch, and she can freeze someone with her mind. Its when they are moving all she has to do is focus and she can freeze their movements so they cannot move. Edward on the other hand, can read minds, but he can read any thought they have ever had, it is more powerful than his fathers. His strongest power is deadly, and I tell him not to use it apart from the most dangerous of situations. He can inflict pain on people. Not just minor pain, but excruciating pain. It's the kind of pain you experience in the transformation process of becoming a vampire. He asks me time and time again if he can use it on a stranger, but he doesn't know how much it hurts. When he was two years old he used it on me, and he didn't even know he was doing it. It was excruciating. We found out it was because he was frustrated and until he was old understand, we tried to keep him. As for my plan, I was the only one of my family allowed out of the castle walls to hunt, because they know I will never run off without them. But lately I have made out as if I really want to be here. I have been so patient. I have changed one human to a vampire, though I hated to do it. And now he believes I really feel part of his family. He suggested that I take my children with me on my next hunting trip. This is my ticket out of here. I never told him that I have a power. I am a shield. So if he tries to follow our scents, I can put my shield up and cover them. As long as I have it up he will never find us. Once we are out, I am going to try and find Edward and tell him of his children. If they somehow manage to find us I will send my children off on their own. I can also give people my power so if I concentrate I can give them my shield and they will be protected. If this is to happen, I will get my chance to get out of here, no matter what. Now it was to decide when to escape. I think it might have to be today. Most of the guard have gone down to Texas, because there is someone creating an army. Aro, Marcus and Caius are creating a new vampire today, who is foreseen to have the power to create all of the elements and no one else really cares. Aro's wife is to come with me on the hunting trip, but she already knows what its like to be trapped here. Aro just turned her into a vampire and he forced them to get together. She is more than happy to help me escape this place. Yes today defiantly, its my best chance of getting out of here. My best chance of finding Edward.

"Master, I would like to go on the hunting trip with my children today, can you ask your wife to get ready master?" I said this with flawless politeness he never got anything but that though.

"yes child, I will get her now, Jane, dear bella is ready to go" he said it at a normal volume, but she would hear it regardless.

"so, why today?" he asked as he sit in his golden chair.

"Master, I just think it's the right time. They have been asking for months if we can go, and today seems like the right time, master" we had to say master at the start and end of every sentence.

"can I see my grandchildren before they go?"

urgh! I cant believe he thought of them as grandchildren. He just loved them for their powers. Nothing else!

"Master, of course you can, master"

"very well then, renesmee, edward" he called

"yes, granddad?" they both said at the same time.

"you are going to go on your first hunting trip today, with your mummy and grandma" he smiled and stroked there faces. It made me sick. They believed him, but I don't know why edward does, I mean he can read every thought he has ever had. Maybe it was to protect his sister, he was extremely protective of her. Jane came down the stairs.

"come on shall we go?" she smiled at me.

"yes grandma!" they both said. They were really excited about going now. I was so proud of them. And we ran put of the room, shutting the doors behind us. We ran down the hallways until we got to the huge main door. I was glad to see the back of this place. I wrapped my arms around my children as Jane led the way.

"come on kids, its you first time hunting!"

"are you sure Jane?" I asked

"yes, I am more than happy to help" she smiled at me and I gave her a silent okay. While we were running they were silent. Proberly taking in the beautiful view. They had never been outside before. I felt so sorry for them, and I felt sick at the thought that it was my fault they had been deprived of this. While we were running all I could think of was what edward would think when he found out he had children. What if he had already been back home, and he had got the letter? What if he didn't care and he wanted nothing to do with them? Well I didn't care, iwasnt depriving my children of their father. And im sure when he saw their faces, he would fall in love with them, just like I did. It still amazed me that when we ran, we never got breathless.

"mum?" renesmee asked

"yes"

"do we have a father?" oh god, the dreaded question. I had been expecting this soon.

"yes of course you do. Everyone has a father" my voice came out in a whisper.

"does he not love us?" she asked in a sad tone.

"sit down and I will tell you about him"

we where not even in Italy anymore so I was ure it was safe to tell them, and I had my shield up so even anyone was on the outside, they wouldn't be able to hear us.

"I was seventeen and I had just moved to a town called forks, I was your average teenage girl. I was human of course, and I went to the same school as your father. I was curious because they were different. I sat next to him in one of my classes and it was like he hated me, and I didn't know why. It turns out my blood appealed to him more than anyone else's he had ever smelt and he couldn't read my thoughts. Then he started testing himself so he could be around me more easily. He didn't want to be constantly on alert every time he saw me. But the more time he spent with me. The more we fell in love. It was my birthday and things went further than usual and that's how you two came about. The morning after that he left me. I still don't know why to this day, but I do know he will love you from the moment he sets eyes on you" I took a deep breath. " we are not going on a hunting trip today, we are leaving to go and find your father. Aro would never let us go. He only wants us for our powers and im sure you know that Edward.(he nodded). We wont be going back and just incase we ever get separated, don't come and look for me. Go and find your father. Go to forks first and see if he has returned. Edward search my thoughts for his face and his family's. Renesmee absorb them. And I am also going to give you both my shield. Don't worry, I will still have mine, and yours will be just as strong. This is the plan. We keep running until we can be sure no one is following. We go to forks and if he is not their then we will be going to a round the world trip. Jane are you coming with us or are you going back to Volterra?"

"im sorry, but I am going to have to go back to Volterra. I will tell aro that renesmee froze my muscles and you put your shield up and ran. By then it was too late and I couldn't find you, and your trail was masked. He will believe me and you can go on with your lives. Theres no doubt that they will try to find you, but as long as you keep your heads down you will be fine. Goodbye and goodluck."

She ran back and with that we took off.

**i hope you liked it! ive took some of your advice and made the chapters longer. please keep reviewing! love tf'ff**


	11. READAuthors note IMPORTANT!

** Authors Note**

**Thankyou for all the people who read my story! i my having more ideas for new stories! more chapters will be uploaded. in another stroy there will be some jucily smut lemons and limes!**

**im not going to be able to upload anymore chapters for a couple of days, but please keep reviewing! i need you to review so i know how to mae my stories better. tell me if the story line is getting boring or whatever. **

**At the moment this story is rated K but towards the end it might change to rated M! so many ideas! love you! tf'ff**


	12. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

I tried to drop the letter but my fingers wouldn't move. My muscles wouldn't work. It was like they were frozen in place. I was in shock. Bella, my bella, pregnant with my babies. Half VAMPIRE! They would kill her as they tore their way out of her body. They have killed her. But yet I still loved them because they are my children. My beautiful bella died for them and then I realised she wasn't my bella anymore.

"Edward?" esmee asked as she walked over and put a hand on my shoulder. That unfrze my muscles and I put the letter in my jacket pocket. I couldn't risk losing it. It was the last thing she would ever write to me. The last reminder I had of her. I needed to go to the voltori now. And get my children out of there, and if bella s still alive somehow it will be a miracle. My chest tightened and pain filled it up._ No edward. You need to be prepared for this!_ I added mentally.

"edward? Are you okay?" esmee's voice was worried now.

I wanted to answer her but I couldn't will my lips to move. She looked at me worried like any parent would have been, trying to protect her children, and I realised I was z parent, and I was worried and I needed to protect them. With this realisation I shot off into the forrest and whispered

"don't follow me" and I knew they would hear, I just hoped they really listened.

**This one is short, i know but i wanted to leave it on a cliff hanger! please review, and i just want to say to pmk kelly, dont review if you are going to leave horrible comments, sorry for you getting pissed at the 'authors note' but i just wanted to let everyone kow what was happening with my story! and thankyou for reading i have just reached 2,224 hits! keep it up ! love tf'ff**


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

We were still miles away from forks, we hadn't even got out of ltaly yet. Edward and renesmee were slower at running than normal vampires because they were half human, but I didn't mind running at their pace. I knew Edward didn't love me anymore, but how could I ever fall out of love with him? Did he expect me to just move on and forget my feelings for him? It doesn't matter that he doesn't love me anymore, this is about my children, our children. He cannot turn away from them, I know him, hw always wanted kids, a family before he got changed, and he still does now, so he will be thrilled to have children. I have always wondered whether he got my letter, the one I sent to him. I hope not, it was badly wrote, I should have just said nothing. Was it right to go and ambush him now with the news he was a father? Oh god!...no, no he would want to know and I had promised the children the would meet their father, the ma they had wanted to meet for so long now. And it would just be a few more days until I would see his face. No doubt it would take my breath away, if I had a need to breathe.

"mom, can we stop for a bit?" renesmee asked breathlessly.

"yes of course we can darling we will stop for as long as you want" we stopped and renesmee sat on the floor while Edward leaned against a tree, while il just stood up, standing up was just like sitting for me, but the other two got tired just like humans.

"mom can me and renesmee go and hunt, we really, really want to,a dn we are soo hungry!"

I bit my lip, I would have to put my shield down so I could know they were all right, but they had absorbed my shield so they would be protected no matter what.

"alright then. It should come to you instinctually close your eyes and let your senses range out until you find a smell you like, and your body should just know what to do" they both closed their eyes and stood perfectly motionless. Edward was the first one to shoot off straight ahead, although I could see him from here. And then renesmee followed nearby as there was another pray just beside Edwards. They looked so graceful. Like dancing as they hopped from different prays. Edward took down a large buck they fell to the floor, as they wrestled around. He bit into its neck with ease, easy as cutting butter. The buck tried to put up a fight, but its attempts were feeble as they blood drained from its buck was dry and im sure edward was full now. He walked a few steps and sat on the floor, trying to catch his breath. Renesmee was harder too watch, but it was only because she was a girl. She was taking down a smaller buck. They both fell to the ground as she bit through the skin on its wrist. She wasn't as strong as edward so the fight went on longer. Just then a sound ruslted the leaves by me. There was no wind around here, so it wasn't that. Then that familiar smell hit me. The smell of the voltori. Only I could smell them because the children had their shields up. This was good they wouldn't be worried now.

"ah, bella, tyring to escape wasn't such a good idea was it?" it's not a voice I recognised well, it was probably one of the guard. I looked around trying to find the source of the voice, but the person kept moving around. Just when I was so close to locking eyes on him. He stepped out through the trees until he was a few steps in front of me. I put up my shield so edward could hear my thoughts

_Edward the voltori are here, they don't know you are here with me. Run and don't stop until you are out of this country, go somewhere and don't come back. I love you and I promise I will come and find you soon._

I looked at my children, they were already gone. I looked back at the member of the voltori.

"what do you want!" I spit at him. My eyes were full of hatred. He circled me, as two more members stepped out of the bushes. Obviously no one knew that renesmee and Edward had gone. For all they knew they had never been here. My chest was aching worrying about them, my children. They were only 5 years old for god's sake! How were they going to survive?

"we are here to take you home. Where are your children?"

"I don't know. As soon as they saw you coming, they ran. You will never find them. They have a shield and it masks their scent. My voice wasn't braggy, it was heartbroken. They believed me, I could see it in their eyes. One of them grabbed my wrists and pinned them behind my back. I tried to fight them at first but they were too strong. But then I thought this would be the best chance for my babies to escape from this hell. I let him push my forward, as the other two put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me forward as well as they ran and my feet dragged.

**sorry its short. i havnt uploaded one in ages and i just had ot get this one out there. ill update in the net week or so and please REVIEW! it would mean alot to me to hear you thought/ideas! love tf'ffxx:)**


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Edwards POV**

Pain. All I felt was pain. Why did she have to go to the voltori. Why did I leave her. Why did we do it? Im glad I had the connection with her, I loved her for crying out loud. But why did she have to get pregnant, when I was gone and she needed me the most! All I could do was run, I was running faster than I ever had before. I was in love with my children already and I hadn't even seen their faces. And I was in love with my bella, always was always will. I left to protect her, what I fool I was to think that. My heart yearned for her eyes, her smile, her laugh just her. And now when I was going to see her my world would be at its highest and then she wouldn't want me back and it would come crumbling back down. I would beg on my knees for her to take me back but I knew she wouldn't. she couldn't love me now. Love the monster I was for leaving her. I was thinking so much I didn't notice the footsteps behind me until a hand reached out to my shoulder.

"edward, whats going on son?" carlise, I stopped and wheeled round to face him, my face must have been pained because he gasped there was pain in his eyes.

"whats going on, tell me edward" he placed the hand back on my shoulder, squeezed it and let it fall.

"will you please leave me alone, I need to do this on my own" my voice was dead and dull.

"edward, you are my son and im not leaving till you tell me what's going on. I thought we had a strong relationship" his face was saddened and pained. I was hurting everyone. I shouldn't exist...

"edward!" he wasn't angry, just worried. I could here footsteps coming from behind carlise. Emmet and jasper.

"Emmet, jasper. Go home we are dealing with this" carlises voice was soft but firm and Emmet and jasper shot me a anxious glance and sped off.

"okay carlise. I have to be quick or it will be too late. This involves bella and I need to help her. That's all you need to know for now" I put a hand on his shoulder and hugged him. I pulled away.

"Please, I will explain to all of you when im done. Sorry I need to go now." I shot off in the forrest and I knew he hadn't followed me. All I had to do know was run and hope.

**Bella's POV**

Pain, worry and anger was all I could feel. When I got back Jane, the one I thought I could trust, had told aro about my whereabouts. She had the most dangerous of gifts. She could inflict pain. The worst pain imaginable. It was even worse than the pain of the transformation. When they had dragged me back, they had tortured me under her painful stare. They did this trying to get me to tell them where renesmee and edward where. I hadn't told them anything of course. They had realised this and locked me in this room. It had a big metal door with loads of locks on. There were no windows and they said I had to stay in here until I told them where my children were. Im sure I could break out if I used my imagination and all my strength. But I had no will power left. I would never be able to find their scent, the voltori would follow me. I was never going to escape now. All I could think about was them and him. It hurt to think about him. It wasn't as bad as when I was human. I knew my boundaries. The only thing I could never understand is why he would do it with me and then the day after just leave. Was I that bad at it? Or did he realise that even when he had sex with me, he was still bored with just a human. I would never love anyone else and I thought I was going to be on my own. Then my children came and my heart was full and now they have gone and I am alone again. Will I ever see my children again. I am actually glad that aro does not know edward was the father. It stopped him from going to find the cullens. I had caused them enough hurt in their lives. I was the cause for them to move, even if edward said it was because carlise looked to young. I was the reason that edward and Rosalie now hated each other. I was the reason alice had to find out about her past. I was the person that had turned their lives upside down. I was the one who uncovered their secret. I heard footsteps advancing near the door. Someone was unlocking the locks. I stayed on the floor, not bothering if they said I could go out. They would only use me as a slave anyway. The door creaked open and light flooded through the crack.

"bella can I come in?" a sweet angelic voice whispered.

**Edward POV**

I had devised a plan. I was sure the voltori didn't know that I was the father, they would have come looking for me by now. I was going to go and ask to join the voltori. It was the only way I could think I was going to get to see them again. I would ask to join, no doubt they would accept. My power would be useful to them. I would lie low for a couple of months and not draw any attention to myself. Hopefully I would have seen them by then, but bella wouldn't know my scent and I would make sure she didn't see me. Then when the time was right I was going to go and find her. Find them. With any luck she would remember me, and we could escape from that hell hole

**Please pleasee can you review and tell me what you think! thankyou to everyone who has! keep reading! love you, tf'ff:)xxxx **

**to the people who are asking why does bella think the twins are better off on their own, they have been alive for five years but they grow quicky do the probably look about 15 or something xxx tf'ff**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fourteen

**Bella**

"Bella, can I come in?" a sweet angelic voice whispered.

"Yes" I said back in a cold voice. It was just one of the voltori probably trying to get me to tell them were renesmee and Edward were. The woman stepped around from the door. She had brown hair, red eyes and was extremely beautiful. She reminded me of Rosalie, even though they looked nothing alike, just because she was impossibly beautiful. She had a lamp with her, she turned it on and came and sat next to me.

"I have had a talk with aro and he has agreed to let you stay in one of the rooms in the castle instead of this grotty thing" she looked around, disgusted.

"anyway, you can come now and all aro said is that you have to be a member of the guard now. If you decline then you will have to stay here. But if you come I can help get you out of here. I have been in your situation before" she looked pained, and if it was possible tears would have been in her eyes.

"what?" I whispered, shocked.

"I had human children before I was...taken" she stumbled over her words, something I had never heard a vampire do before.

"So why were you changed?" I asked her.

"One of the guard foreseen that I would have powers and aro just couldn't resist. I tried to escape many times, but they always found me. One time I escaped and I found them. They all had families and children of their own. They were happy. So I came back, and that's when Alec joined. I have been with him ever since. Things have got better since I have been with Alec, I don't feel as much pain, I've grown used to it, it's become part of me and I know they are okay. You don't, I know what that feels like and I can't just sit and watch you suffer, I have to help you. I suggest you take aro up on his offer, move into the room and be a member of the guard. In time you will be able to escape. If you tell them you are going to find the children and bring them here, he will let you, but not on your own I will come with you. Me and alec need to get out of here aswell so alec will join us and then we go our separate ways. I get alec and I get to leave. You get to find your children. Don't make the same mistake I made and leave it to late. We have to take our time doing this. Aro isn't going to let you out of the castle walls anytime soon. We need to gain his trust, so he will let you go and find your children, while really you will be running away. We need to plan everything to the last detail, nothing can look the slightest bit wrong. We will get out of here." For the first time since I had come here I had felt, hope.

**Edward POV**

Run, all I could do was run. It was the fastest time I had ever run in my life. All that was motivating me was knowing I was a few short minutes away from seeing my children. From seeing Bella. I could see the castle now. The sun was shining a bright yellow directly over the city. I knew I would never be able go through the crowd with the sun so bright, im sure people would notice a sparkly man walking down the street, so I decided to go round the very outskirts and go in the back way. I ran right round in a matter of seconds and then I was in front of the oak door. I took a deep breath before knocking on the door with my right hand. I saw the door knob being twisted and the light from behind me flooding through so I could then see the face of the person who met me at the door. It was a man, not more than mid-twenties he was muscly just like emmet. He had dark black hair that flowed to his shoulders in waves. he wore a grey cloak, the kind I knew I would be wearing soon, and his expression suggested that he was utterly bored.

"yes what can I do for you mr...?" he looked up at me, clearly seeing that I was not human. His expression became hard and serious.

"Cullen. I need to see aro right away, if it helps I am carlise Cullen's son" my voice was dull and my face was expressionless.

"well, Mr Cullen come straight through, aro will see you now" he gestured in front of him and I stepped in waiting for him to lead the way forward. We ran at vampire speed, of course, and we were at the entrance to the grand hall. He then left me and I tapped three times on the hard door. imeaditatly, someone opened it and I ran in. Aro, Marcus and Caius were all sitting in the three golden chairs in the centre of the enormous room. I looked to them and aro pointed one finger at me and gestured at me to move forward. I walked up to them till I was about three meters from them. I took a deep breath, remembering what I was here for.

"so Mr Cullen, what brings you here?" he stood up and came forward to shake my hand. He read his mind, and to my surprise he didn't read mine.

"I want to join you, aro the outside world holds nothing for me now, frankly im bored of it, and im sure my gift will serve you well" My voice was so clear and certain that it surprised me.

"well, I am surprised by this, you always made you feelings very clear on joining me, but if it is what you want, I will be or than happy to let you become a member of the voltori. He handed me a cloak. It wasn't grey like the other members of the guards' it wasn't black either like aros Marcus' and caisus'. It was just in the middle, and I knew I wasn't just a member of the guard, they intended for me to stay here.


	16. Chapter 16

Edward POV

**i am so sorry. i know it has been months since i last updated, but i do have an excuse. alot has been going in my personal life, and i havnt had a computer since it broke and i lost all my files, i havnt had it for moths and i only got it back today, and as soon as i turned it on i started writing and i upoloaded it as soon ias i can. dont worry i will make it uo to you next chapter will hopefully be up sometime tomorrow! please for give me!**

I looked at the cloak, I was one of the only ones in the room with one this colour. Aro looked at me, then the cloak and back at me again, as if he was signalling me to put it on. I put my arms through the wide sleeves, pulled the cloak around my body, and then did the small black button at the top. It was a perfect fit, and I tried not to let that get to me. Then aro looked at me with his milky red eyes, moved his hand towards me and then put it on my shoulder. He was reading my mind, though thankfully he just read what was going through my head right now, and I was thinking I was a little worried about becoming one of them.

'don't be afraid young one' he whispered to me in his strange monotone voice, just loud enough for me to hear only.

'come, young ones, come' he addressed to the gathering of vampires. I'd say there were about 30 maybe more, just in this room. I could now see there were to other vampires with my colour cloak on, one a small, petite blond haired girl and the other, a small boy with mousy brown hair and childlike features.

'this is edward cullen, the newest member of our spectactular guard. He is of very high authority so you will do as he says, no exeptions' he spoke in a voice of authourity, all heads nodded once. It was bviois that the darker the cloak, the higher authority you had and the more important you were. Mine, the girls and the boys was the darkest next to aros, marcus' and caius' jet black ones, so they were the leaders, the kings. So I was an upper class vampire. I scanned the crowd looking for bella's face. Nothing. I knew she must be here because I could smell a very, very faint trace of her human scent, I doubt anyone else could smell it, it was just because I was so used to it. There was no usual heartbeat to pick out, but it was my mission to find it.

'go now, and let out new brother have some time to explore the rest of the castle, his home' he looked at me as the thirty or so vampires left the room, through the grand golden doors. I turned to face him and he smiled, I forced a smile back.

'would you like somebody to accompany you on your little tour, or would you like to go by yourself, you know have the time to think?' he spoke it with such sincerity, I would of believed he was actually being nice, if I had not known him better was obvious the three of them wanted me out of the way, and judging by their thoughts, so they could discuss me.

' I would like to go on my own, I need some time to…think' I whispered and I walked out the way I came.

I heard no voices, just the faint swish of the fabric chafing between my legs, and the odd vampire running through the corridors. I just had to follow the faint scent of bella, and that's what I did. Hopefully, it would give me a new scent to follow that would hopefully lead me to her, or at least some information of how to get to her.

I went along the corridor the scent was going through. It was beautiful down here with the gold twisting in all different patterns along the grand walls. Then I came to a set of marble stairs. At the bottom was a metal bolted door. no human was going to get out of there anytime soon, but that's were bella had been, maybe she was still there. I don't know. I cant believe that my actions led her to go through the torture. The thought put a big fat lump in my throat.

I looked around, making sure no one was here so I could go in without any questions being asked. I put the hood of my new cloak up and walked down the whiter stairs. There were quite aolot of bolts on the door, so I had to waste time undoing them all one by one. There was a large silver handle. I grabbed it with my right hand and then slowly pushed down and creaked the door open. It hit me then, her scent and a lot of it. Also this new scent so close to her own, yet different. Then this must be her new scent. I flicked on the light switch and looked around. The room was very large and a complete square. It had three doors on the wall directly opposite me. On the right there were two cribs, one pink and one blue. A boy and a girl then. I smiled at this. they were tiny. At the front of the pink one there was a white piece of wood that said renesmee cullen-swan in black elegant script. And on the blue one, the exact same thing but it said edward cullen-swan. Jr. she had named our son after me? After everything I did to her? After a monster? They both had a cute little teddy bear in the corner of them. I walked over and they had the sweetest smells imaginable coming off them. If I could tears would be pouring put if my eyes. Renesmees scent was like nothing imaginable. Like chocolate, flowers, rainbows and sunshine all mixed together and you would imagine that's what happiness would smell like, if it had a smell. Edwards was like wood, hot coco, fresh morning air and they sweetest of smells I couldn't compare to anything else. They were both such prefect scents.

I walked over to the first of the three doors. It had renesmee cullen swan written on the door, just ike the crib did. I pushed down on the handle closed my eyes and stepped into the room. I let the door swing shut behind me and when I heard the soft thud I opened my eyes. The walls were pink. It was filled with her perfect scent. She has white furniture, a giant mirror and a huge king sized bed. On her dresser was a lot of pictures, make-up, a jewlery box, lots of hair products and I diary. On her bed there were lots of teddys. I walked over to look at the pictures. There was a picture of a boy, a girl and bella. She looked like her human self but her face was paler, and her eyes, I thought they woukd be a vivid red, but they wernt they were a glorious gold. The sight of them took my breath away. Renesmee had bellas old chocolate brown eyes my hair colour and her own unique beautiful face. Edward, well he looked just like me- my green eyes, my face, my frame everything, apart from he had bellas deep brown locks. I took the picture out of the frame and surprisingly, the same picture was underneath it. Lucky there were two copies. I put the picrure in my pocket. I looked over all her other little possessions and then I glanced at her diary. I didn't want to read it, but I ,ight give me a clue o were they are or heading, because of they way the room smells, no one has been here in a week or so. It didn't really say anything about where they were but I enjoyed reading it. Laughing to myself about all the little stories. The fights she had with her brother, the good times aswell, the fights she had gotten into with bella, still stubborn just like always then. On the last page there was a picture of bella and me. We looked so happy. It was on her eighteenth birthday. I cant believe bella still had this, well I guess it was renesmees now.

She had written about how much she wanted to meet me, to hug me to call me daddy, how much bella still loved me and she knew it because she had read her mothers diary once, but got caught out. It saud about how bella would tell them stories about us, the good times, about our first date, that first kiss. I placed it back were it was before taking one last whiff of her scent I walked out and closed the door behind me.

I walked over to edwards room next. The walls were red and blue. It was all football and baseball. Posters if famous players slug all over the walls. It was messy, just like mine always was. He didn't really have many pictures, no diary. Just a ipod and a few footballs, along with the mountain of toys that scattered the floor. He had just on picture, the same one renesmee had but my face had been stuck on there with them. Its how we would have looked as a family. The sight of it made sobs break out if my chest. Waiting for the tears that would never fall. We should all be together, its what I wanted its what my children wanted, and what I hoped bella wanted. I smelled his scent one more time before closing the door. I knew which room was next, the most painful one to enter for sure. I took a deep breath, and opened the brown doot.

She had gone with neutral colours, simple just like always then. It was filled with the most glorious scent imaginable. She had all the normal woman belongings, hair products and make up, even though she had no need for it. She had a huge bed in the middle of the room, dominating the central space. I noticed she had no wardrobe, just a chest of drawers. I guess her love of clothes hadn't changed much. Again, it smelled like no one had been here for a week or so. This worried me. Why hadn't they been here? She had a diary just like renesmee. I wanted to read this one though. Even if I did know in my heart it was wrong. I opened it. She still had the same messy handwriting. I read page atfter page of her new life. She mentioned me a lot. About how she still loved me and wanted to find me for the childrens sakes, but she wasn't aloud to leave. Some of her entrys were like letters to me, saying how she wasn't mad, and understands that I had to leave because I didn't love her anymore and that was okay.

_Edward,_

_I know why you left. I know im boring and hard to love. Like all first loves it didn't last. I know you don't love me anymore, but I will never stop loving you. If you ever somehow find me and came back to me then I would be the happiest woman alive, if that's what I am, and I would gladly take you back with open arms. But I know that's never going to happen. Just dreams. How I miss my lost prince._

Oh god. How unhappy I had made her. I had made her life awful. How unhappy she had been and it was all my fault. I just lay on her bed for hours, longing for the tears that were never going to fall. I wanted to leave her some sort of message. But I knew I couldn't say it was from me.

_Bella,_

_I will come to this room at exactly 9 o'clock one week from tonight, the 23__rd__ of july 2010. I have information for you that will help you amensly._

I left no name just my heart. I left this small little home of theirs, more determined than ever.

**im sorry, please please review, more reviews, quicker netx chap will be up!**


	17. Chapter 17

**My Search for Edward: Chapter 16**

**I was a little disappointed th****at the last chapter had 1000s of hits, yet no reviews. I need you to review the chapters so I can get feedback and see if you like them, or I need to change anything in them, or if you have any questions. It would mean a lot to me if some of you could just take a minute to review! I have enabled anonymous reviews so there is no excuse now! Muhahaha!**

**Read, enjoy and REVIEW!**

**Heidi POV**

Bella was sobbing into my chest, I knew the kind of pain she was going through, and I really wanted to help her because no one should ever go through the pain of losing children and not knowing were they are, if they are okay and the thought of never seeing them again, its just to much for one heart to take.

She fidgeted around in my lap, twisting her fingers.

'ermm, what's your name?, sorry I don't already know, but I never really wanted to learn names' she sounded awkward, but I was perfectly fine with it.

'my name is Heidi' I told her. She sat up off my lap and turned around so she was facing me.

'well I think we need to get this plan going then' she whispered to me.

Since I had knowledge of what the voltori likes and doesn't like I was the perfect person to help bella get out of here.

'well first of all, you need to be a official member of the guard, which means wearing a cloak. Surprisingly, aro has forgiven you and is ready for you to join him.-she looked at me with scared eyes- and I have you cloak right here' it was darker than mine, grey, but nearly black, she is in the group of the second highest authority. I don't know why though, she never really wanted to be a part of the guard. Im glad I have just got a plain grey one, it makes life so much easier.

'ermm okay' bella put in the cloak and fastened the small button at the top.

'what next then?' she asked me as she sat back down in front of me again.

'well you need to go and apologize to aro. Because he now knows you are a shield, he may ask you to lift it so he can read your thoughts. If he does this you need to figure out how to master you shield and how to control it. But if you make your apology sincere and believable enough, he shouldn't need to read your thoughts, although he could do it out of curiosity. Then it is just a matter of waiting for the time when he will let you out if the castle again, and we will make our escape. Do you think you can do this?' as soon as I said it she had this look in her eye that only a determined mother could get, yep that's her maternal side kicking in.

**bellas pov**

i really hope this plan is going to work, I need to find my children again. I know they are phisicaly and mentally about 15, but in my eyes they are still only 5 years old. Edward jr and renesmee. I wonder what edward would think if he knew I had named our son after him. Would he be happy, proud? Or would he be mad because he didn't love them, like he didn't love me anymore? I hoped not. Well I needed to get aro to trust me. I had played with my shield once before. I had managed to conceal some of my thoughts, but let mind readers, see others. I had only been able to do this once before, and I hoped to god I could do it again. (cliffy, ahh well).

Me and Heidi were now walking at human pace towards the grand hall. I didn't want to get there anytime soon, so I may aswell get their in the longest time possible. As soon as we turned the corner onto a new corridor, actually the one where my room was, a scent hit me. I was sure I has never encountered this scent before, but it was as if I had, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. _No bella, youre being stupid you've never come across this scent before._ It was the most beautiful of scents though, more beautiful than one I had ever smelt before. I pushed it out of my mind as we reached the big golden doors. (damn another cliffy!)

I took a deep unnecessary breath, before pushing open the doors. Aro, Marcus and caius were all sitting in their chairs, talking about a new addition to the guard. Apparently he could read minds. But that seemed funny because I thought each power was unique and I new for a fact that…_he_ could read minds. I pushed the thought from my head before it came to painful. As soon as they realised I was in the room, they cut off their conversation,

Aro glided to the middle of the room and stood there waiting for me. I walked over to him at a human pace, until there were about three feet between the two of us. I knew Heidi was somewhere at the back of the room, though he pretended she wasn't there.

'bella' he greeted me as he reached out a hand.

'aro' I said back to him, making sure my shield was protecting my thoughts, before I outstretched mine and shook his. He withdrew his hand and let it drop to the side of his body, I did the same with mine. He looked at me, his head cocked to one side, before straightening it and looking me in the eyes.

'what brings you here to see me today bella?' he asked me, enthusiasm in his voice.

I dropped my head, as if in shame to keep up the charade, and made my face look the image of pure innocence and sincerity. I just hoped this was enough for him to believe my apology.

'aro, I came here to apologize for my actions the other week. I know I was wrong to do what I did, and my actions could have damaged everything you have built here. When I spent the last couple of weeks in that cell, it brought everything in my like into perspective, and now I can see, that I want to be here, I belong here with the guard. And if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I would be forever grateful, and I will be your faithful servant' I kept my head down, and just prayed to the heavens above that it was enough.

A few minutes passed, and I dared to look up, just to find aro staring at me. I now kept my head up and locked eyes with him.

'bella, I forgive you. But if you ever try to do something like this again, beware because we don't often give second chances, and you willl not get another one.' He sighed. And looked towards his brothers, then back to me.

'because of your particular gift, you have been presented with the highest authority cloak, besides myself, Marcus and caius. This means that your room will now be one the second highest floor of the castle. But if you wish to keep, you old room down on this floor then that is fine. Just tell heidi here what you would like to do and you can be on your way' he turned around and went to sit back in his chair, apparently staring at the ceiling. I knew he wanted me to go, probably so he could discuss me with his brothers.

I just couldn't believe he didn't ask to read my thoughts, maybe there is someone up there after all. I ran out of the doors with heidi at vampire speed and into the corridor, dreading my new life here.

**So there you go. I hoped you like it. Sorry that it has been like a week since I updated but my laptop broke again so I had to get it fixed again!**

**Like I said before the last chapter had loads of hits, yet I got no reviews. If I don't get at least 7 reviews for this chap then im thinking I might quit the story, because if no one cares enough to review and tell me what they think, then whats the point in writing it anymore.**

**I want to carry on, so please please REVIEW!**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**IT ONLY TAKES 1 MIN, EVEN LESS**

**Love tf'ff xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17: Edward POV**

**So for the last chapter I only had 1 review. Thanks to ThinkingOfRobCullen for reviewing! So again I had 1000's of hits and 1 review. I know I said I would quit the story unless I got 7 reviews, but I have worked so hard on it it seemed a waste of my time if I quit. But if your one of the people thinking I don't need to review someone else will, then just review for me please! So here we go chapter 17, hope you like it!**

Ever since I had been to Bella's room, I had just been sitting in my second floor room, where all of the other people with the second highest authority lived. The floor we were on was defiantly on of the most spectacular things I had ever seen.

The walls were painted white, with gold twists running all along the length of the wall, much like the ones leading to the grand hall. There were about 10 rooms for people to stay in, but only 4 were being used. The rooms were large, and cream with black furniture. They were very modern. Some of the other people who had lived here for years had changed the décor but to be honest I didn't want to be here, let alone decorate my own room.

There was also a meeting room where all the people on this floor would go and sit at night. I had only been once, when aro came up and ordered the others to include me more, so I went along with them. The people here held no interest to me, I just wanted to finally see bella, and it was killing me waiting for her. I only had two days left until I was meant to go and see her, and I didn't know whether I was going to make it.

Just as I was thinking about bella when she was with me aro, Marcus and caius all came up and asked us to go to the meeting room. They were protecting their thoughts from me, so it must be something important.

Me and the three others all stood facing the trio, aro gestured for us to sit down. We did and he began to speak.

'as you know, a certain vampire escaped with two others a few weeks ago' - I didn't know who he was talking about but I said nothing- ' she was captured and had come back here, but the other two have gone. We need you three to find them and bring them back here.' He looked at all three of us one, by one and we all nodded. I did reluctantly.

' the vampire who had been captured is now in your group of the second highest authority, but she will be living on the bottom floor in her old room and she will not be going on this little trip of yours as she may try to escaoe again and rejoin her fellows'

'these vampires are half human, the ones that have escaped, so they do have a heart beat so it wont be as easy finding them' what half vampires? Like my children? Had it been my children that had escaped? Had it been bella that had been captured and forced to come back? Surely it wasn't my kids who had escaped?( damn a cliffy!)

I must have had a weird look on my face because aro suddenly said, ' im so sorry edward, of course you don't know who were are talking about, their names are renesmee and coincidentaly _edward_ swan, and their mother, who has been captured is bella swan.'

My children had escaped, bella had been captured. I couldn't wait until two days away, it had to be now.

**Yep I know its short, but I just had to leave it there. Don't worry, the next chap will be posted later on tonight. I really hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Tell me if you have any ideas for the upcoming chapters, I have a smidge of writers block, tell me if I need to change anything and basically just tell me what you think.**

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, **

**REVIEW!**

**I really need you to REVIEW so do it now before I go out of my mind!**

**And don't forget anonymous reviews are enabled, so even if you don't have an account you can review! **

**Tf'ff****xxxxx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18: Bella POV**

**So yeah, as promised the next chapter is here. Sorry the last one was so short, but I just had to leave it there, yeah im so cruel I know;)**

**So just a summary of whats happening so far. **

**Bella and edward go further than usual on bellas birthday. Edward leaves, and then after he leaves bella gets pregnant. Bella goes to the volturi, gets changed and has the babies. They try to escape but bella is captured. The cullens go back to forks, edward finds the letter bella left him when she was pregnant. He goes to the volturi aswell and joins them. So now both bella and edward are at the volturi and they both don't have a clue that the other is here. But all that's about to change. Does bella forgive him or will she hate him forever?**

**Read and review please, so here we go chapter 18**

Heidi had told me she missed alec and she had gone back to their room, I didn't interrupt her I hated to think what they might be getting up to.

I was walking back to my old room, dreading going in to the smell of my children. Usually I would be with my family in here, but this time I would be alone, and I didn't know how long for either.

As I turned the corner onto the corridor where my room was, that scent hit me again. It made me a little dizzy, which was completely impossible, so there must be something wrong with me. Guess I already knew that though.

Why was this scent getting to me so much? I didn't even know who this scent belonged to and I was being reduced to impossible dizziness, none of this made sense. The only time I could remember when I was feeling like this was when I was human, with…him. I needed to get away from this scent. It made me think about him and I don't know why.

I now ran to my room, but that scent, it was like it was following me. Had the person been here? In my room?

I opened the door, and the scent was everywhere. Someone had been in here.

It brought the stinging to my eyes, the sight of their little cribs in the corner, I wanted to cry, but I couldn't.

I looked around, everything looked exactly the same as always, so at least nothing had been taken.

I walked into renesmees room, nothing appeared to have been taken from here either, though it smelt as if someone had been through her stuff. Nothing from Edward's room. So I went into my room. The bed appeared to have been laid on, and my diary wasn't in the same place. Had someone been reading it? Oh no no no, that had all my personal stuff in there, no one was allowed in here, so why did someone come in?

I took my diary and turned each page, looking for something that would lead me to who it was. Page after page there was nothing. Until the last page.

There was a note, no name. telling me that they were going to meet me here. Two days from today.

Who was this stranger, and what did they want with me?

**Edward POV**

I couldn't believe my children, were out in the world, all by themselves, and my bella,-_ wait did I just call her my bella, she wasn't mine, not anymore, I didn't deserve her after what I had done-_ and bella, what was she going through? What had happened. I needed to speak to her and now.

'well brothers, we shall be leaving now' caius said, in that flat monotone voice of his, god I hated him.

'yes, and like I said I expect to see you all tomorrow, in the grand hall, so you can get going, and find them children' aro clapped his hands, and just as he was leaving he stopped protecting his thoughts from me. As if by accident as well. The last thing I heard from his as he left was –_ they shall be of great use to me_.

What did he mean they shall be of great use to me? What was he going to do with my children?

I couldn't think. It was all to much. Bella. My children. Missing. Aro was going to use them for something. What was he going to do to bella? Was he going to kill her so he could have the children all he wanted?

I needed time to think. I ran back to my room, locked the door and collapsed onto the bed.

This was all my fault. If I had just stayed with bella in the first place, then none of this would have happened. Me and bella would have been happy together, with our children surrounding us. Married, having our own life. She would be immortal like me. We would have been happy. But I had to go and ruin it. And once again I was wrong. I needed to be here to protect bella. She didn't need to be protected from me. She needed to be with me.

But what use was this now. She wouldn't want me back if she actually saw me, whatever he diary said. But this was about our children, and we needed to find them.

I got up and walked slowly towards my door. I turned the lock and shut it behind me. I nodded silent hellos to fellow members of the guard, as if it was just a normal day. I passed though the second floor lift, to the first floor. I walked down numerous corridors. Then I could smell her scent. It hit me like a ton of bricks. It was just so glorious.

I didn't mean to waste time by walking slowly, but I knew bella was in her room and I needed to make sure she was comfortable and settled before I came barging in.

As if it would make a difference though, I thought to myself.

I was on the right corridor now, just a few steps away.

I was exicted, happy, nervous, sad, appauled, I was feeling so many things at once, and I couldn't keep track of what they were half the time. But one thing was constant, and overpowering all the other emotions.

And that thing was love. (cliffy- was going to end it there but I thought I should give you something to review about)

I took the final steps towards her door. I could hear her shallow breathing. And the slight movement of paper being turned. Then a book being closed over and placed on a hard surface. Funny how I could tell exactly what she was doing. And then I heard soft sobs, she was crying, yearning for tears that would never fall. I took a large deep breath and pushed down on the handle.

**so i hoped you liked it. The next chapter should be updated in the next few days. unless i get at least three reviews and it will be up tonight!**

**so i was wondering if you could tell me whether you wanted some jacob pov, renesmee pov or edward jr pov, or if you just want it to be edward and bella. i could really use your opinion because im stuck!**

**anyway thanks for all the alerts for this story, and to my one reviewer, ThinkingOfRobCullen haha:)**

**review and make sure you tell me about what POV's you want in there love tf'ff xxxx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

**So here is some renesmee POV, there will be some edward jr POV in the next chapter.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Read, review and enjoy**

**I think in the chapters when bella came to the voltori, she told them that edward was the father, but I have been writing the story as if she didn't so I am going to re-write some of the previous chapters. I will tell you which ones soon.**

**just to clear things up, she never told the voltori who the father was.**

**Renesmee POV**

i remember it like it was yesterday.

_"mom, can we stop for a bit?" I asked breathlessly._

_"yes of course we can darling we will stop for as long as you want" I sat down on a rock to catch my breath, and edward walked over to the nearest tree and leaned against it. my mom just stayed still on the spot standing up. like me and edward my mom didn't get tried._

_"mom can me and renesmee go and hunt, we really, really want to, and we are sooo hungry!" edward asked her. he used those puppy dog eyes that she fell for instantly._

_me and edward stared at my mom. she had that look, that meant she was thinking about it, but in the end she would say yes, me and edward smiled at each other._

_"alright then. It should come to you instinctually close your eyes and let your senses range out until you find a smell you like, and your body should just know what to do" __we both closed our eyes and stood perfectly motionless. Edward was the first one to shoot off straight ahead, although I could see him from here. And then I followed nearby as there was another pray just beside Edwards. _

_it came to me instinctualy then._

_I hopped onto a tree and stood on a branch. it was big enough to hold my weight, but small enough that I could bend the end down, and slide onto the back of a small buck._

_It wrestled with me, trying to claw at my face. of course it was no use because my skin was a tough and strong as an average vampires. but its claws were obscuring my vision a bit. then one of its hairy legs came towards my face and I could smell the blood, and see it veins pumping it around its body. _

_even though it wasn't as appealing as a humans blood, I had to bite into it._

_my teeth sank into the skin and punctured the vein. I sucked and the sensation of the warm blood flowing down my throat was glorious. it soothed the dull burn that was constantly at the back of my throat._

_the bucks attempts to claw at me were growing more and more feeble by the second. I could see that edward had finished and now he got up and went to sit of the floor near my mum, panting trying to catch his breath._

_once I had finished I pushed the carcass off my body. I felt kind of sloshy. I was defiantly full. unlike normal vampires, we don't need as much blood to satisfy us. I walked over and sat next to my brother._

_the next thing I knew was my brother looking at my mom in concentration, and then him grabbing my arm and running with me at full speed__._

_the next thing I knew we were in Canada. that's when we finally stopped._

_I looked at edward._

'_whats happening edward?' I asked him, my voice was high with worry._

' _do you remember when mum said if the voltori came, we had to run until we were out of the country ?' he said to me, he was playing cool, but I could tell he was panicking._

'_yeah' I knew what he was going to say next even before he said it. mom was gone and we were on our own._

'_well they came. they have mom, we cant go back. and we need to find out dad._

'nessie?, nessie? Renesmee?' I could feel someone shaking me and the sound of Edwards voice startled me.

'yeah?' I asked him. ever since we had gone from mom, I had been upset and not myself.

' we need to get a move on. I know where we have to go. do you remember mom said that she and dad met in forks? well we need to go there. we might find something that will lead us to dad.' he smiled at me.

I forced a smile back. 'okay, lets go'

**Bella POV**

i heard someone pushing down on the handle. I didn't want to open my door and face them. but I don't think I had a choice. I mean what of they knew where my children were.

Then I heard to door close softly. and the shallow breaths got louder. it was that scent again. the person that had been in here and left me the note. the scent that had been driving me crazy all this time. and I was about to see who it belonged to.

I opened my bedroom door.

I must have been seeing things, because it was him. edward. how could he be here? what the hell was going on? he left, he didn't want me anymore. why was he here?

I looked at him. Into those deep gold eyes. They were even more beautiful than I remembered them. the sight made me catch my breath in my throat.

he was flawless. now that I had vampire eyesight, everything was so much more defined. he was so beautiful. my memories never did him justice.

as soon as a saw him my heart melted, I knew I couldn't be mad at him. but I would be for a while, I couldn't forgive him that easily, not after he just left without explaining things to me.

I don't know how long we stood there, just looking at each other. it could have been days for all I knew. he was doing the exact same thing I was, looking into my eyes, like he was trying to read into my soul.

the next thing I knew without even think about it, I was walking over to him. but I couldn't find the will to stop.

Then we were both running towards each other, and he crushed me to his strong muscled chest. he was stoking my face, along my cheekbones, across my eyelids, over my lips. before I knew it I was doing the same, tracing his face. his thumb was on top of my lip. my thumb rested on his.

he removed his thumb and he looked so pained I started to caress his cheek.

'bella you have to know how sorry I am for leaving. I never stopped loving you, I just had to give you a chance at a happy human l-life. I cam back, but you were, g-gone and I found your letter and came straight here and joined. then I came to this room after I found a scent like your old one, was your old one and I left a note hoping you would find it. but I couldn't wait. im sorry bella and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, give me a second chance. I honestly don't know how lo live in a world were you don't excist.' he looked at me. sadness in his eyes, as if he thought I was going to tell him to go away. the sight of it took all of the madness and hurt away and replaced it with love, just pure love.

'of course I forgive you edward, there was never a doubt that I would, I love you.' and with that he crushed his lips onto mine.

this wasn't like the other kisses, he had been holding out on me when I was human. although I guess that was necessary at the time.

his soft lips caressed mine, and mine caresses his. he sucked my bottom lip into is mouth and began to suck on it. then he let it go and I thrust my tounge into his mouth, as he did the same with me.

he moved his hands to my waist while mine travelled up around his neck, and tangled in his hair. I lightly tugged on it and he moaned into my mouth.

the amount of electricity between us was amazing. everytime we touched, each caress was a tiny electric shock through my body.

I knew he could feel it to because he kept growling into my mouth.

I took his tounge between my lips and sucked on it until I needed the feel of his lips on mine. he crushed me to his body, so there was no air between us. just love.

he finally pulled back, and I rested my head on his chest. he walked us through to my bedroom and we collapsed on my bed.

I bit my lip and looked up to him. that seemed to make him decide on something that he was thinking about.

he undid the button of my cloak, and once again crushed his lips to mine. he rolled on top of me, and I moaned at how close he was. I could feel him all around me, and that was enough to nearly send me over the edge.

I pushed my tounge to his lips and he allowed me entry. I stroked my tounge along him and we were soon in a passionate kiss.

his hands travelled down my sides, and back up again, finally resting at the side of my breasts. all my rational thought was leaving me, and I knew we still had to talk about a few things before we did this. as much as it pained me to do so, I moved my hands to his chest and pushed him up.

he looked at me questioningly, his lips parted, his hair messier than ever. he was glorious. but I knew we needed to talk before anything else.

'bella whats the matter? have you changed your mind?' his voice was panicked.

'no,no edward, calm down, I just think we should talk first. I mean I want to a lot, but we need to have a talk first' I was now dawning on me how much we did need to talk, about our children, about my plan to get out of here.

'I agree, im sorry bella, I just want you, so much, I couldn't help myself' he looked a little ashamed. but he shouldn't because he does not know how much I want him right now.

'I want you to edward' I whispered, waiting for the blush that would never come.

' well can you tell me what happened, to our children?' I liked the way he said our children. It made me think that we could be a family.

'well, after my birthday, after you l-left, I errm got pregnant.-he murmured silent hushs, to clam me down, as he stroked my cheek- and Jacob told me the stories, and what would happen. I couldn't think of anywhere but here, after you told me that they were the royalty of vampire kind. I mean were else for my children to go when I was dead? I didn't know that they would change me, that I would actually survive them tearing themsleve out of me, but I did. and then a few weeks ago, I wanted to leave, but I knew they wouldn't let me, not with the powers the children bring them. so I tried to escape with them. but the guard found us, and I told them to go without me and find you. and they went, and I havnt seen them since. but I have a plan, once aro trusts me enough to go out and let me hunt, ill leave. and I will find them.' I let out a sigh after I had finished and he just stared at me, with a pained expression, and I knew he was blaming himself, he always took the blame.

'edward, I don't want you to blame yourself, sure you leaving had something to do with it, but they would have came anyway, once they got wind of what we had created. You leaving just speeded it up a bit, so don't worry. You're here now and that's all that matters.'

'thanks bella, but I know it is my fault' and he thought I was stubborn!

'edward I am aware that you always take the blame, so stop it, now!' I was getting worked up now, stupid self blaming vampire, I laughed at my madness.

'just as stubborn as always' he murmured, stroking my cheek.

'so what are they like, our children he asked me, curiosity burning in his eyes. I was sure that he was never going to leave me again, and I was finally at peace with myself.

'well renesmee it smart, kind, funny and very beautiful. she reminds me of you, in her actions. she loves to do everything you do, shes always felt like the younger child out of the two of them, but that's proberbly because shes always been my little girl' my eyes were stinging just talking about her, and I think edward could tell because he was soon soothing me against his chest, and stroking my hair.

'and, I hope you don't mind but I called our son edward' I bit my lip, waiting for his response. I didn't think he would be mad, but you never know.

'bella of course I don't mind, but why on earth would you call our son edward after what I did to you?' he seemed like he genuinely wanted to know the answer. I placed my hand on his cheek and looked him in the eyes.

'listen here edward cullen, I called our son after his father because he is a good man, with great qualities, and he is the man I love. even if you left me because you didn't want me, I would understand. I was not a vampire, I wasn't strong or beautiful, or funny. I was a shy girl who kept to herself and was completely boring, so I never actually knew why you wanted to be with me. even now, are you sure you wont leave again? I mean, I may be beautiful, but im still the same person, I still have the same personality. that's partly the reason I stopped us before, I didn't want to go that far for you to just leave again, because it will be as painful enough without that.' I let out a big gust of air after my little rant.

edward put both his hands on either side of my head and looked me directly into the eye. he almost looked mad.

' Isabella marie swan, I will never, ever, ever leave you, do you understand me? if I didn't want you, I wouldn't have come back at all. bella to me you were strong and beautiful and funny, you wernt boring, you were interesting. you wernt like anyone I had ever met before. I love you bella, and that's never going to change. I know you feel like there is electricity running between us now bella, I can feel it too. it was like this when you were human aswell. bella you are exactly right for me and I am exactly right for you.' my expression must have given me away because he suddenly picked me up bridal style and placed a small and sweet kiss on my lips.

'okay, now I believe you edward' I giggeled, 'and by the way, I love you' I added at the end.

'and to prove my love for you bella' he placed me gently on the edge of the bed, I didn't have a clue what he was going on about, but I suddenly felt anxious.

he got down on one knee, and took my hand in his. he looked into my eyes. his were a brilliant liquid amber, _this cant be happening!_ I thought to myself excitedly.

'isabella marie swan, I promise to love you every moment forever, will you do the extrodinary honhour of marrying me?' he stayed down on his knee and I froze, I was shocked. he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, and I thawed out. I was ready to give him my answer.

**so there we go chapter nineteen. this was my longest chapter yet so i hoped you liked it. you will have to wait till the next chapter for her answer, though im sure you can all guess what its gonna be.**

**so i was thinking, should i do a chapter like this, of when they meet, but from edwards pov?**

**for thoise you wanted renesmees or edward jr pov, im sorry there wasnt much, but im still coming up woth ideas of where they are, and what they are going to do when they get to forks. also what could happen on the way and things like that.**

**please, please review, and thankyou for all the latest subscriptions.**

**REVIEW AND ENJOY:) TF'FF**


	21. Chapter 21

**Cha****pter 20: Edward POV**

**so I hoped you liked my last chapter, thank you for all the alerts and favourites. **

**I decided to do the same chapter as last time but from Edwards POV, just so you can see how he was feeling when he first saw bella again, and how he felt about her forgiving him so easily. **

**I will try to update the next chapter later on today, but I cant promise that it will defiantly be up, I will try my best though!**

**so here we go chapter 20!**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**Edward POV**

I pushed down on the handle taking a deep breath. I pushed open the metal door and closed it softly behind me. I heard Bella's breath catch in her throat, she thought I was some sort a intruder, proberbly coming to kill her.

my breaths were shallow, but I couldn't help it, and it dawned on me that I was actually going to see bella for real. and the consequences could b devastating. she could try and kill me, through all the anger and pain I caused her. she could break down crying, and it could all come slipping out. she may never want to see me again, and not let me see our children. this was as much about them as it was about her. but, a tiny part of me said, she could forgive me and take me back. but that was unlikely.

what I would give to read the thoughts right now.

I heard her get up of her bed, and walk to the door. she paused for exactly a second, took a deep breath, and opened it.

she looked at me and she gasped. yeah I guess it was a shock for her to see me after all this time.

her eyes were beautiful, even if they weren't the gorgeous choclate brown ones I remembered. she was beautiful. her face was flawless, just like when she was human, her hair hung in heavy dark locks ast her shoulders. I felt I could she into her soul, looking into those eyes of hers. and it felt like she was doing the same thing.

I don't know how long we just stood there, looking into each others eyes. I wonder what she was seeing in mine. regret, hopefulness, sadness, remorse? I hopes she saw all those things, and not just the eyes of the monster who left her.

then she started walking towards me. I wanted to go to her, but I didn't know what she was going to do. I didn't want to scare her, or make her more upset.

my will was crumbling before me and I knew that there wasn't much time until I ran towards her and crushed her to my chest. maybe a few seconds left. then it was gone.

I ran towards her and she ran to me. I took her into a bone crushing embrace. she hugged me back just as tightly. then I pulled back, and I couldn't help myself.

I was stroking her face, running a finger along her cheekbones, across her eyelids, tracing her lips, finally resting my thumb there. then she did the same to me, tracing my features, like they were the only thing she needed to remember, maybe there was a chance she would forgive me, but I mustn't get my hopes up, only for them to be crushed.

she rested her thumb on my lips. it felt so good, to be with her, to finally have her back in my arms. this could be one of the best or worst days of my life. best if she took me back, but worst if she didn't, and never wanted to see me again.

I knew this could be only chance to apologize. so I quickly said everything at once.

'bella you have to know how sorry I am for leaving. I never stopped loving you, I just had to give you a chance at a happy human l-life. I came back, but you were, g-gone and I found your letter and came straight here and joined. then I came to this room after I found a scent like your old one, was your old one and I left a note hoping you would find it. but I couldn't wait. im sorry bella and I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but please, give me a second chance. I honestly don't know how lo live in a world were you don't excist.' I finished and looked down, ashamed, I knew that my little speech didn't even begin to cover the amount that I owed her, but it was a start.

what she said shocked me, and I guess this was going to be one of the best days of my life.

'of course I forgive you edward, there was never a doubt that I would, I love you.' as soon as she had finished without even thing about it, I crushed my lips onto hers.

this wasn't like the other kisses we shared when she was human. I had to be very careful, control myself so I didn't hurt her. but know there was no hoding back, she was like me. and trust me it was worth it. I could tell even she was shocked because I felt her smile against my lips.

I moved my lips along with hers, and it felt so damn good! I sucked her bottom lip into my mouth, something I would never do when she was human, but now I could. I sucked it until I needed the fell of her lips on mine. as soon as I let go she thrust her tougne into my mouth, and to be honest it shocked me, she never tried to do this when she was human, but I guess she just understood that we needed to be careful then. so I returned the favour and thrust my tongue into her mouth.

my hands travelled to her waist of their own accord and hers travelled softly up my back until she reached my neck. she pulled softly and playfully on the ends of my hair. that nearly sent me over the edge but I controlled it. and I moaned loudly into her mouth. and boy was she happy about that.

I could feel electricity flowing between us. each time she touched me was a tiny little electric shock into my system. I growled into her mouth because of the feel of it.

she then took my tongue between her lips and sucked on it. that was a first for me. who knew she was this adventurous. it felt so good I moaned into her mouth. she moved her lips to mine again. we just kissed for about ten minutes straight, as there was no need to breathe. but I decided it was time to stop, if you carries on, I would end up trying to take things to far, and that wouldn't help.

she rested her head on my chest, and I laid my cheek on top of her hair. i walked us through hand in hadn to her bedroom so we could talk.

I plopped her down on the bed and she moved me so I was laying down next to her.

she looked me in the eyes, and grabbed my collar. her eyes were now burning with desire and lust. she moved her face closer to mine, or was I moving my face closer to hers. I knew we shouldn't do this, but my desire for her was overwhelming me. I wanted her, and by the looks of things she wanted me to.

that made me decide, I wanted her, I needed her. she bit her lip and looked up t me through her long lashes. god she looked sexy.

I reached over and undid the button of that grey cloak, that was hiding her underneath it. she crushed her lips to mine the same time I did. I rolled on top of her and let no air between us, I needed the feel of her, it felt like it was the only thing keeping me alive, if that's what I was. she moaned into my mouth, that got my senses going.

she pushed her tongue to my lips and I allowed her entery. she stroked her tongue along mine. it felt glorious.

my hands travelled down the sides of her body and I could feel her moving beneath me. the finally rested at the sides of her breasts. I was no losing all my will, and I knew it wasn't long before I just took her for myself.

then suddenly she put her hands on my chest, and she pushed me up of her. I rested myself on my elbows and looked at he questioningly. I wondered wether she had suddenly changed her mind and she didn't want me back after all. my heart felt like her next words where going to shatter it.

'bella whats the matter? have you changed your mind?' I didn't even think about what I was saying, it just came out.

'no,no edward, calm down, I just think we should talk first. I mean I want to a lot, but we need to have a talk first'. she smiled at me and looked deep in thought. I broke the silence and she turned her head to look at me. I felt so stupid, I had let my desires take over, and me and bella had only just been re-united. I mentally kicked myself, I could have ruined everything.

'I agree, im sorry bella, I just want you, so much, I couldn't help myself'. I was ashamed of what I had done, it was like I was a hormonal, testosterone fuelled teenager again, instead of a hundred and something old vampire.

'I want you too edward'. she whispered to me. it took me by surprise because I thought she wasn't ready for that yet. but I was always worng when I came to guessing bellas thoughts.

' well can you tell me what happened, to our children?' I asked her, starting the conversation off.

'well, after my birthday, after you l-left, I errm got pregnant.-i murmured silent hushs, to clam her down, as I stroked her cheek- and Jacob told me the stories, and what would happen. I couldn't think of anywhere but here, after you told me that they were the royalty of vampire kind. I mean were else for my children to go when I was dead? I didn't know that they would change me, that I would actually survive them tearing themsleve out of me, but I did. and then a few weeks ago, I wanted to leave, but I knew they wouldn't let me, not with the powers the children bring them. so I tried to escape with them. but the guard found us, and I told them to go without me and find you. and they went, and I havnt seen them since. but I have a plan, once aro trusts me enough to go out and let me hunt, ill leave. and I will find them.' she let out a loud sigh. this was all my fault, if I hadn't left her, we wouldn't be in this situation, my children wouldn't be running around the world, looking for me, when they wouldn't find me, and the wouldn't be in danger.

'edward, I don't want you to blame yourself, sure you leaving had something to do with it, but they would have came anyway, once they got wind of what we had created. You leaving just speeded it up a bit, so don't worry. You're here now and that's all that matters.' she smiled, but I couldn't even force one back.

'thanks bella, but I know it is my fault' I knew she was just trying to make me feel better, she always let me off the hook so easily, I had never met a more forgiving person.

'edward I am aware that you always take the blame, so stop it, now!' she was getting a little mad now. she was so cute when she angry.

'just as stubborn as always' I murmered to myself, stroking her white, perfect cheek with the back if my hand.

'so what are they like, our children?' i asked her, curiosity burning in my eyes.

'well renesmee it smart, kind, funny and very beautiful. she reminds me of you, in her actions. she loves to do everything you do, shes always felt like the younger child out of the two of them, but that's proberbly because shes always been my little girl' she looked like she was going to cry if she could, she was trying to hide it, but she was always bad at hiding things from other people and lying in general. I pulled her against my chest and stroked her hair, trying to soothe her, but I knew it wouldn't even begin to take the pain away.

'and, I hope you don't mind but I called our son edward' I already knew this of course, but why would she think I would mind? I was honoured.

'bella of course I don't mind, but why on earth would you call our son edward after what I did to you?' this was one of the things I had wanted to ask her. she placed her hand on my cheek and looked me directly in the eyes.

'listen here edward cullen, I called our son after his father because he is a good man, with great qualities, and he is the man I love. even if you left me because you didn't want me, I would understand. I was not a vampire, I wasn't strong or beautiful, or funny. I was a shy girl who kept to herself and was completely boring, so I never actually knew why you wanted to be with me. even now, are you sure you wont leave again? I mean, I may be beautiful, but im still the same person, I still have the same personality. that's partly the reason I stopped us before, I didn't want to go that far for you to just leave again, because it will be as painful enough without that.'

I was afraid of this, that she was going to think I was leaving her again. but I would never, ever leave her side again, until she ordered me away. I would never to do that to her again. ad it was just to painful.

edward put both his hands on either side of my head and looked me directly into the eye. he almost looked mad.

' Isabella marie swan, I will never, ever, ever leave you, do you understand me? if I didn't want you, I wouldn't have come back at all. bella to me you were strong and beautiful and funny, you wernt boring, you were interesting. you wernt like anyone I had ever met before. I love you bella, and that's never going to change. I know you feel like there is electricity running between us now bella, I can feel it too. it was like this when you were human aswell. bella you are exactly right for me and I am exactly right for you.' after I said those words, it became more real, like what I was actually saying felt right. me and bell were exactly right for each other. we were like two halves of the same person or something like that. she looked so happy that I picked her up, bridal style and placed a small kiss on her lips.

'okay, now I believe you edward' she giggeled, 'and by the way, I love you' she added at the end.

I loved this woman with all my heart. I knew what I wanted to do, I wanted to marry her. and now was the time to ask her.

'and to prove my love for you bella' i placed her gently on the edge of the bed. she looked nervous, but I let it go.

i got down on one knee, and took her hand in mine. i looked into her eyes. they were the mirror image of mine. burning with lust

'isabella marie swan, I promise to love you every moment forever, will you do the extrodinary honhour of marrying me?' I stayed down on my knee waiting for the answer. she seemed to have froze, so I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. she thawed out and looked at me. just as she did, I remembered why I came here in the first place, to tell her news of our childrens fate, and I had forgotten to tell her.

**bella POV**

_'and to prove my love for you bella' he placed me gently on the edge of the bed, I didn't have a clue what he was going on about, but I suddenly felt anxious._

_he got down on one knee, and took my hand in his. he looked into my eyes. his were a brilliant liquid amber, __this cant be happening!__ I thought to myself excitedly._

_'isabella marie swan, I promise to love you every moment forever, will you do the extrodinary honhour of marrying me?' he stayed down on his knee and I froze, I was shocked. he rubbed soothing circles on the back of my hand, and I thawed out. I was ready to give him my answer._

'yes edward, I will marry you' I was finally going to be joined to the love of my life forever.

edward, didn't look that pleased that I had said yes. what was wrong with him?

'edward are you okay? edward?' I asked him, concern in my voice. he looked at me and sat down on the bed next to me. she took both my hands in his.

'bella, please ca we just pretend you didn't give me your answer yet?' he asked me smiling. what he didn't want to marry me anymore? there was pain in my eyes

'wha-' he cut me off, explaining things to me.

'no bella, its not that I don't want to, its just I need to tell you something first, and its that important that it cant wait, and I didn't want to spoil the moment you agreed to amrry me with some, unexpected news' what was he going on about, unexpected news?

'edward, what are you talking about?' I was worried now, what was so important that it had to interrupt one of the best moments of my life?

'well as you know, were both in the second highest authority. and as you don't live on the second floor, you didn't find out. aro, Marcus and caius came to see us today. they want all of the second highest authority, apart from you, to go and look for edward and renesmee, and bring them back here.' he looked at me, seriousness all over my face, so he wasn't joking then.

'what?' why?' I screeched/

'they want them back, because of their gifts, aro wants to make his guard stronger. judging by his thoughts when he gets them back, you wont be around for much longer' he was speaking the absolute truth, I should have known he wouldn't let them get away for to long. hopefully they had gone to the place where the voltori wouldn't find them. hopefully they hadn't gone to forks.

**so I hoped you liked it. I know you all want some nessie/edward jr POV, but that is going to be the next chapter, just nessie and edward jr POV. I just thought it was best to get edwards thoughts on meeting bella again first, so we know what they are both thinking. **

**I hope you like the new bit I added at the end in bella POV. sorry that's all I can do for this chapter, but I am going to start writing the next chapter so I should be posted later on tonight.**

**also if you have any questions, just leave them in the review and I will answer them for you!**

**please review**** tf'ff**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

**I hoped you like chapter 20, even if it was like chapter 19.**

**This chapter is from both nessies and edward Jr's POV so for those who have waited for their POV here we go!**

**Read, review and enjoy!:)**

**Renesmee/Nessie POV**

'Eddie, what are we going to do when we go to forks? are we just dropping in, or are we staying there for a long time?' I didn't understand why we were going there, mum and dad had split up six years ago, its not as if he is going to be there.

'Nessie, I don't know really, I suppose if we find anything, then we can stay for a bit, but if not, we are going to have to move on. you know what mum told us, never stay in one place for too long, someone might find us, so we cant stay too long anyway, maybe just a couple of months' he smiled at me. he was so cool with all of this. a year, a freaking year!

'Eddie, im starting to think that finding dad is going to be impossible' I was freaking out. we were never going to find him, it was like finding a needle in a haystack, literally.

'nessie its not. lets say if we don't find dad within a year or so, then we will go back to italy and try and help mum get out. maybe we could find some nomads to help us, other vampire who hate the voltori' he patted my knee and went over to finish packing.

I couldn't even talk to him anymore, the more he spoke, the more unrealistic or goals became. I walked out if the room and went to sit on the bed I had been using.

At the moment me and Eddie were staying in a abandoned old house, in the middle of nowhere, Canada. we weren't looking for any signs of dad yet, because we only stopped here to sleep and hunt. we had been hunting everyday since we had been here, which was just over week, so we were strong. I would say we wouldn't need to stop again until a few days, the next time we needed to sleep, and we would be in forks by then.

eddie had found mums old bank account details, she had packed them in a rucksack, can you believe it? turns out she had a small fortune in there, more than enough to cover living expenses for a while. we only needed to rent a small flat, and they cost next to nothing.

the rucksack contained things to help us find dad. a list of places he had ever stayed with his family. the last names they had ever had, and there was only 3 so it wouldn't be to hard to seek them out, pictures of the members of the cullen clan, all the essentials you would ever need for a long, unexpected journey basically.

I had brought a rucksack if my own, it had mostly clothes, and I would be using some of that money to but some more. I also had few pictures of me, mum and eddie, girls essentials and some money of my own.

I reached down and unzipped the bag, and took out the picture of me mum and eddie. I missed my mum so much, I honestly didn't know how long I was going to last before I ended up running to her back in italy. even if I did try, im sure eddie would stop me.

eddie was more like my big brother than my twin. even if I was born a few minutes before him. it was silly really, but I suppose its because I had never had a father figure in my life, and eddie was basically my father and my brother all in one.

I liked eddie a lot more recently because I had absorbed mums shield and kept it up so he couldn't read my thoughts. it annoyed the hell out of him for a while because he was so used to hearing everyone, but now I think hes glad of the peace and quiet.

I heard him knock on my door.

'yeah?' I said to him through the door.

'you ready, were going' I grabbed my rucksack off the floor, stuffed the picture back inside and re-zipped it. I slung it over my shoulders and walked out the door.

I was ready to find my father.

**Edward jr POV**

nessie wouldn't let me read her thoughts lately, whick was good and annoying. good because for once in my life the only voive inside my head was mine, and annoying because I wanted to know how she was feeling, what she was thinking about. I guessed it was bad, otherwise she wouldn't have kept the shield up.

we had just left the house we were staying in. I was pretty confident we were going to find something here, to lead us to dad, I mean a scent will do the trick, if its strong enough we can follow it, but I don't know if six years is enough to get rid of the scent, probably is knowing our luck.

me and nessie are like bib brother and little sister. even though she is technically older than me, she will always be my little sis.

as soon as we got into the forest we ran. nothing was blurry when we ran, though I knew that our eyesight wasn't as good as an average vampires.

I had a plan, when we got to forks, we would find a small flat for two and rent it. then we would explore the town, which shouldn't be too hard seen as it's the tiniest town ever. I remember mum saying that mine and nessies grandpa still lived in forks, maybe we could go to the house and check out mums old room, im pretty sure a scent will be there, seen as he spent every night with her. then once we had some good solid evidence we could go, but I planned on staying there for at least a couple of months, I just had a good feeling about that place. I knew we would have to enrol in the local high school, in a town that small we wernt going to get away with anything, and there was no way me and nessie would pass as college students. nessie looked about fifteen, sixteen and I looked sixteen, seventeen. but if we both said we were sixteen then we would be juniors.

what I couldn't understand about our dad was why would he leave mum if he was so in love with her. I mean as much as im glad they did, why did they do it on her birthday, if he was going to leave her the day after. I knew once I got to know him I would love him, but I always got mad thinking about how much he had hurt mum, and how much it was hurting nessie.

I couldn't think about it anymore.

me and nessie were in Seattle, which was a few hours drive away from forks, so I would say we would be there in an hour. lucky me and nessie had slept all week, or we would be dead on our feet. ah well, just an hour to go.

**Bella POV**

I was sitting frozen on the bed. I couldn't believe that once they had my children they were going to kill me, guess I never should have believed that aro could have forgiven me so easily. it was all a show.

I knew edward was waiting for me to say something, so I thawed out and hugged him. he rubbed my back up and down, trying to soothe me. it worked. as much as I knew we had to do something, those electric shocks were getting too me again. I pulled back, holding his hand.

'what are we going to do then?' I asked him

'well I have a plan, I will go to aro tomorrow with the others, like he asked me. then once he has told us what we need to do, I will tell him that I had read your thoughts, and all you were thinking about was how good it felt to be part of the guard, and how much you wished the children where here with you to experience it. he will believe me, that obvious and I will tell him that you should come along too, because you have best knowledge of the children, and your particular talents are to useful to be left unused. then hopefully he will agree. once we get far away enough and I make sure we aren't being followed, we will have to kill them. as much as I don't want to, it's the only way we are going to save the children, and get away from here.' he looked at me for approval.

to me this sounded like a soild plan. aro was easily fooled by edward because he knew he was carlises son. also he could read edwards mind and if me and edward worked hard enough, he could fake my thoughts. everything seemed to be working out.

that sounds like a great plan, is there anything we can do in the meen-time?' I asked him.

'nothing, we cant do anything until the meeting with aro tomorrow, which is exactly 12 hours away' he smiled at me and hugged me briefly then let me go.

'so are these walls sound proof or something? how come no ones heard us?' he asked me curiously.

'when I press this button here- I pointed at the black button on the wall- a protective shield goes around this room, no one can hear us, see us or get in. its very useful' I giggled.

'so how long has it been down for then?' he asked suspiciously, which a smile. god he was sexy.

'ever since you walked through the door' I winked at him playfully. he just looked at me and stroked me cheeks.

'how did I ever get you?' he murmured into my ear, and then blowing on it, which gave me Goosebumps.

'you had me from the moment I laid eyes on you' I whispered into his ear playfully.

he jumped off the bed and sat me upright.

'wait here for one minute. look after my heart I have left it with you he added into my ear'

I was a bit anxious for a second, but I knew that he loved me, and that he wasn't going anywhere. he left me then and I heard him run out of the door.

I was thinking about the children. were they safe? how were they coping. were they any nearer to the truth. I knew that they wouldn't find edward now because he was here with me, but I hoped they just stayed out of trouble until we find them.

edward came back in and interrupted my thoughts.

'that shield still down?' he giggled at me.

'yeah' he was sexy, I cant believe I ever got him, I mean what girl deserves this man?

he stood in front of me and got down on one knee again. so it was happening again then? I couldn't believe it. I guess he already knew my answer, but he was just going along with it, so we could have our perfect proposal.

he reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box, with a satin cover. was that what I thought it was? was that were he went?

'Isabella Marie swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?' his eyes were a deep golden colour and it actually looked like the solid had turned to liquid.

'yes' I said to him confidently, as he pulled me into his embrace, before placing the ring on finger, where it would stay, for the rest of eternity.

**A/N: PLEASE READ.**

**so sorry its short, but I wanted to keep the next chapter specifically what happened after the proposal and answer.**

**I need you help on what to do, would you like me to go into a bit of rated m for the next chapter, an keep it innocent, because I guess you know they are going to pick up were they left off, before their talk;) so if you could please review with you answers.**

**im not going to be able to update, until I get some feedback of the wether to go rated m or not so it reall important!**

**sorry for the lack of nessie/eddie but the next chapter I do with their POV id going to be just about when they arrive at fork and nothing else, so I couldn't really go into much more detail.**

**I hoped you liked it!**

**thanks for all the alerts and favourites, please REVIEW with your comments love tf'ff****x**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

**so I hoped you liked the last chapter! I have tried to make the chapters longer because I was looking back over my story and I realised that some of my chapters were like a paragraph! so I hope they are an okay length now.**

**I decided not to do any lemons in this story, its just going to be like the first chapter, and not go into details. hope you don't mind!;)**

**anyway, here we go, chapter 22**

**read, review and enjoy!:)**

**Edward POV**

'_Isabella Marie swan, I promise to love you every moment of forever, will you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?' I asked her for the second time, just like me and bella to be unoriginal. It was even better asking her this time though, because I had a ring. the ring used to be my mothers, it was a oval with hundreds of tiny diamonds in it. it must of cost my dad a fortune when he bought it, because of the amount of real diamonds in it. he would have got the best for my mother, like im going to get the best for my bella._

'_yes' she said in her strong, clear, beautiful voice. I had all but forgotten the rest of the world just hearing her say that, she knew how to melt my unbeating heart in seconds. I pulled her to my chest kissing her hair. then I brought her hand to mine, and placed the ring on her finger were it would stay for the rest of eternity._

me and bella were finally getting married, we were going to get her children back, we were going to be a family, like we should have been from the beginning.

I knew that if vampires and monsters didn't exist, then me and bella would have never found each other, unless I was born in her time, and she was born in mine, but that wouldn't happen. if I wasn't a vampire, I would never have had my children. I would have never of had my life. and for once in my life, I was glad I had been a vampire.

she looked at me then, after a long time of studying the ring, I hoped she liked it, I mean it wasn't very modern, it was old fashioned. Well I could always get her s new ring if she didn't like it, this could just be a temporary one. Even if I wished it wasn't.

her eyes were like a liquid gold, they were so beautiful, she was so beautiful.

'edward I love it!' she suddenly blurted out. she threw her arms around me and squeezed me tightly. if she was a new born then that would have hurt. but she wasn't and I just wanted her to hold me tighter. I then placed my arms around her and hugged her back. I held on for dear life, it was like she was a life preserver, and I was in the middle of the sea, unable to swim, and she was the only thing keeping me a float. with my children gone and a very choppy plan of how to get away, she was the only thing worth living for at the moment.

'im glad you like it' I whispered into her ear. I didn't pull away from the hug, I just held her there, and she just stayed, with her arms wrapped around me, somehow knowing, that that's what I needed. it wasn't like I wasn't happy, I mean I had just got the love of my life back, but it seemed like we would never get this happily ever after we have been trying to get for so long. its always been in reach, beneath our finger tips, but something always gets in the way, wether it be different kinds, forbidden love, irrational thoughts (my irrational thought of leaving bella) and know the voltori, would we ever find true happiness? but for know, this is all we needed.

I pulled back so I could see her face, but kept my arms around her, the way we were sitting was uncomfortable so I moved us so we were laying down on the bed, her head on my chest, our arms wrapped around each other.

'it was my mothers, the ring. my father bought it for her, knowing that she was the true love of his life, 'the one' as people call it nowadays. they had only been together for six months, but they were so blissfully happy, it was like the were born solely to be together. the reason I gave to you, instead of buying a new one, was because that's how I feel about us bella, like we were born to be together, like it was fate that made me immortal, and fate that brought us together, after 100 years of my life. I have never felt this way about anyone you know bella, youre the love of my life' the truth in my words could be heard, they lingered in the air, in the comfortable silence.

'more like the love of your existence' she giggled out. damn she was so cute!

'you know, one of the reasons I thought you left, was because I thought you didn't want me to be like you, that I wouldn't be soft, or warm or smell the same. I think part of me new you had never stopped loving me. It all seems so irrational know, how I coped with you leaving, I was a wreck for months, but you know, whats a girl meant to do when the love of her life leaves her?'she giggled, such a sweet sound.

'bella I am more sorry than I can ever say for leaving you, no word can describe how truly sorry I am, im going to spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. and bella I did leave because I didn't want you to be like me- she gasped in shock, she was thinking I didn't want to spend the rest of my life with her, but I let her just think it and carried on- not because I didn't want you to be immortal with me, I wanted us more than anything to be equals, but I knew the consequences of the choice you were making, I had lived through them, and I didn't want you to suffer that. you believed I have a soul, but I don't and I didn't want to take away yours. but I know your soul is still intact, you could never lose it,a dn plus you havnt killed anybody yet' I chuckled a little at the end. she let out a sigh of relief, knowing that we were on the same page know.

she turned her head to look at me, and she reached up and kissed me lightly on the lips.

'I love you edward'

she suddenly jumped on top of me, straddling my hips. she was so god damn sexy. she cushed her lips down onto mine and kissed me hard.

she sucked my bottom lip into her mouth and began to suck on it as my hands travelled down her back. she undid the top button of my cloak, ripped it off my body and threw it to the floor. I did the same with her. she released my lip and I thrust my tongue into her mouth. I could feel her all around me, it was mesmerizing.

she ripped my top off, not bothering for me to take it off and kissed down my chest, trying to unbuckle my pants.

'no,no you first missiy' I winked at her and she growled playfully.

'enough talking, get to work!' and once again she crushed her lips onto mine, as I rolled on top of her.

**okay so I am so sorry this one is so short, and I know I have not updated in ages but I have been really busy.**

**I am going to start another story, but don't worry I am going to keep up with this one aswell, which means instead of me updating every day, it will be every other day, hope you don't mind!**

**I really hope you will all read my new story aswell, in the next chapter update I will tell you the name and I would appreachiate it, if you all had a go at reading it. agin sorry its so short, but I promise a extra long nessie and eddie chapter next time to make up for it!**

**love tf'ff:xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

**So sorry I haven't updated in two days, but I have been busy getting out a few chapters of my new story, ****True Feelings,**** which I hope you will go and read.**

**I am going to keep up with this story aswell as the other one, but the chaoters wont be up everyday**

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

**Renesmee/Nessie POV**

I was really surprised that I wasn't tired or hungry, but I guess the week of sleeping and eating paid off. Me and Eddie had stopped just after we reached Seattle only to catch our breath back. eddie said we would be leaving soon though.

'nessie, as soon as we get there, you go to and look around for houses, I have some business to deal with first, then I will come and join you. I think you should take the money and stuff like that, just incase when you find one, im not there' he unzipped his backpack and handed me the envelopes of money. I wasn't aware that we had so much.

'eddie, were are you going?' this wasn't normal he usually told me everything. something was wrong.

'no where, ness, honestly, its not important, ill tell you about it once im done' he smiled and got up, replacing the rucksack on his shoulders.

'Edward tell me' I only used his full name when I was angry with him, and he new it.

'Renesmee, I said its not important, so will you just drop it!' he used my full name aswell, which was annoying, I liked my nickname.

'it is important if youre leaving me on my own and going off somewhere. what if you get hurt, I wont know where to find you will i?' it made sense that he told me, but I guess he just didn't trust me with something.

'its nothing to concern you, ness, im sorry im not telling. theres no point in fighting, we don't have the time. so please, lets just drop it and go' he said it firmly and it was hard not to give in, he definaltly acted like the older child.

'eddie, please tell me' I whined, I sounded like a little child that wasn't doing me any favours, so I decided to drop It and do the pretend to be in a mood with him thing.

'fine then eddie, don't tell me' and I ran off into the forest.

'nessie wait up!' he shouted at me. I was really fast. as fast as a normal vampire. I hadn't been very fast to begin with because I hadn't ran much, but now we had been running around the world, my speed had grown, and eddie couldn't keep up with me. it was kind of neat, in a childish way. I stopped and turned on my heels facing him.

he stopped right infront of me and glared.

'nessie, the whole point of this is to stick together and find dad. it's the only way mum is going to get out of there alive, do you really want her to be trapped there?' that was cold and low ad he knew it. he also knew that would get me to stop acting like a child, and stop whining and to just accept he is not going to tell me. and it worked.

'okay then, let go' I said and we started to run again, and this time I kept pace with him.

We were only about half an hour away from forks, so we would be there soon. I was excited and nervous at the same time. I was excited because we ould be at the place our parents fell in love, the place were and and eddie were kind of made, if that's what you call it. nervous because I felt like when we got there it would all become more real. it felt like a bad dream so far. But once we arrived there, I knew that we truly had to try and find our dad, and if possible, his family. The Cullens.

as we ran through the trees, the breeze running through my hair, it felt like everything was okay again. For one moment I could just escape, from all the heartbreak, the madness, the impossible. For a moment, I was truly happy. but it couldn't last forever.

Running was my favourite thing to do in the whole world. it just felt right. I especially liked it because I was fast. I thought I was as fast as a normal vampire, maybe even faster. only because I could remember vaguely how fast mom could run. just thinking nof her, so happy running through the wind, teaching us how to hunt. it brought tear to my eyes. I couldn't think about her, it was too painful, because I missed her so much. I wiped my years away with the back of my hand and held my head high.

it felt like no time at all getting to forks.

Eddie stopped at the edge of the forest, as did I. At the border of the forest, there was a road. Cars would come by every so often. Directly across from us there was a line of houses. They were average size, and white. I was guessing that mom and her dad used to live in one of these houses.

'nessie, I think we need to find grandpa' he said to me in a calm voice.

'what! we cant do that, he doesn't know about vampires, he doesn't even know we excist, he hasn't seen mom in 7 years, what we going to do, turn up on his doorstep and say "hey we're your grandchildren'!' I shouted at him, I grabbed his elbow and pulled him a few steps into the trees, out of sight and earshot.

'that's exactly what we are going to do nessie, it's the only way we are going to survive here. I have just read the thoughts of a child from a care home, think about how unfair it is that he cant get a place of his own because its not allowed here. He's sixteen. we need consent from a family member, if we tell charlie that we arew his grandchildren, then we can convince him to let give us permission to get a flat of our own. without him, we wont be able to stay here, and its absolutely vital that we do.' well if eddie was right, if we didn't tell charlie, well grandpa we were his grandchildren, we were screwed.

**Eddie POV**

'eddie, I guess your right then, we need to go and find him, how will we do it?' she asked me, i honestly didn't know how we were going to find him, my ideas might not be right.

'well first of all I think we should walk along the streets and see if we can pick up moms human scent then that should lead us to his house.' I hoped this would work, its all I had at the moment.

'okay, well lets get going its getting dark. we wont have anywhere to sleep tonight, we will camp out in the tent, but we seriously need to find him' she was right, we would be sleeping in the tent tomorrow. this was the thing I was going to do on my own, but because nessie looked so much more like mom than me, she would make him believe that we were his grandchildren.

'he is the chief of police around here, so if you see a police cruiser in someones drive, its him.' it would be easier to find the house by the car than the scent, I just prayed he was in.

me and ness started to walk down the sidewalk we passed house after house and there was no sign that he was here. it was getting darker and we would need to leave soon to get the tent up before it became to dark to see. just when I was about to say we would carry on tomorrow, ness nuged me.

'eddie, hes here' there was a police cruiser in the driveway and you could smell the faintest trace of moms old human scent. if we had left in much longer the scent would have gone. Looks like we were just in time.

'eddie are you sure this is a good idea, I mean how are we going to tell him?' she sounded panicked.

'don't worry ness, I will do all the talking just stand there and be prepared to cover my back If I slip up' I could hear her heart beat slowing down, and she became calm again.

'okay, you go first' she pushed me up the drive. we walked up towards the door, she grabbed my hand when we got to the platform outside of the door. I knocked three times and we waited for 32 seconds before I heard footsteps coming towards us, ness griping my hand tighter, and the door creaking open, to reveal an old smiling face.

**Edward POV**

When we had finished, me and bella got under the bed sheets and I hugged her too my chest. She was amazing. it was amazing. she was so beautiful, I couldn't put my happiness into words. those couple of hours when we expressed out love to each other, I forgot that we were in the worst place in the world, that we couldn't escape from it, that our children were missing. for those couple of hours, life was bliss and worry free. we were in heaven, slap bang in the middle of hell. but as soon as it was over reality came crashing down on us.

we just lay together, breathing at the same pace. she was drawing soft circles on my bare chest and it felt so good. this was the thing I loved the most, just holding her in my arms, and never wanting to let go.

'edward-she said bringing me out of thought- we really should get up and go over this plan again, you have to go in a couple of hours.' I knew we should, but it felt like I needed to hold her, it was almost like I needed the support.

'okay' I sighed loudly. she chuckled at my mood.

she dressed me again, slowly. I don't think I would have been able to dress myself right. the sight of her naked was glorious. it dominated all my thoughts. even though I knew I should focus I was still a man.

I dressed her then, even though it pained me so much. of course before I did she selected black jeans and a black t-shirt. in the voltori, you had to wear all black, with your cloak over the top.

we both put our own cloaks on reluctantly. they were a symbol that we were a part of this. and all we wanted was to get out.

we sat down on the edge of the bed and she held my hand.

'okay so, im going to go down when its time. I will wait for aro to tell us what we need to do, and when he has finished, I will tell his that I heard your thoughts as you were passing me and that all you were thinking was how much you wanted to stay here with your children and how much you love it here.-she snorted when I said that, which made me produce a small chuckle- then hopefully he will believe me with out asking to hear your thoughts, and he will let you come with us. if that doesn't work then I will say all the reasons why you shouldgo aswell because obviously you know their scents and where thye would be likely to go and we need all the people we can get. If he says yes then when we leave the castle we will have to kill them, if he says no, I will create a diversion, while you put your shield up and slip out while the doors are open.' she gripped my hand while she thought about something.

'will you be able to fake my thoughts?' she asked me.

'well I will try, but I have never been able to do it before properly, its always gone wrong, I just don't think it will be enough.' it was true, there was no way I would be able to fake her thoughts, I had never done it before in my life.

'okay, well I can try and lift my shield up, but it may not work.' what was she saying I could read her mind?

'I can read you mind? I have never been able to do it, even when you were human, you didn't have a shield then.

'but don't you see, I did, I was always a shield. that why nothing vampires did mentally could affect me.' I did have theories but I never guessed they would be right.

'okay lets go.' she gripped both my hands and put her forehead to mine.

she closed her eyes, as if in deep concentration. I could catch little bits of a thought. it went on for about ten minutes, but she couldn't keep it up for more than a second.

'I cant do it!' she was so frustrated with herself.

'bella, try again, just think of the reasons we are doing this, to get out of here, to be together to find our children. if we don't do this now, it gives them more time to get hurt, more timeto get themselves killed' I new it was low, but I knee she could do it if she had the right motivations.

'okay, I can do this… I can do this' she whispered to herself over and over again. she gripped my hands and placed her forehead on mine again.

then I could hear her thoughts, it was like a miracle.

_I need the children to come back, to come back and see just how wonderful it is here. I couldn't see it before, it was like I was blind, but then I saw the light, and I just want more than anything to get them back here with me and the guard. we belong here._

her shield went down again and her thoughts cut off.

' edward its time, you need to go' she pushed me towards the door. I turned around and kissed her as fast as I could. I inhaled he scent because it might be a while before I smelled it again.

'im going to get us out of here' I whispered to her, before leaving through the metal door and going to the impossible.

**i hoped you liked the nessie and eddie part!**

**so sorry i havent updated lately but i have been so busy!**

**please check out my other edward/bella story, called True Feelings , i would really appreachiate it if you did love tf'ff:)xxx**


	25. Chapter 25

**My Search For Edward: Chapter 24**

**so, so sorry I haven't updated in ages, but I hope you can forgive me!**

**Will Charlie help his grandchildren or send them away, will bella and edward escape, it all happens in the this chapter!**

**to some of you who have asked why alice hasn't seen this the answer is: nobody knows if she has seen edward and bella at the voltori yet because I haven't done her POV yet, but when the time comes, all we be told. also she cant see eddie or ness because she cant see half breeds so, don't worry I will do an alice POV soon so you can find out what the cullens know, and how they plan to deal with it, all that will be in the next chapter.**

**I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, but I have tried to do it the best way I can. I hope it is worth the wait!**

**disclaimer: I don't not own twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does.**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY:D**

**Renesmee/Nessie POV**

_He opened the door, revealing an old smiling face._

he opened the door fully. he was wearing a cop uniform, guess he was still in the force then. his hair was greying around the edges, and starting to bald. his eyes were a deep chocolate brown, just like moms when she was human.

'hello, kids, what brings you to my house?' he asked us, smiling widely.

'erm w-we were hoping to talk to you' I stuttered. I was really nervous, what if he didn't want to know us and told us to go back home, well we didn't exactly have a home.

'well you better come in then' the smile fell from his face. I searched his mind to see why.

_might be another case of these wolf sightings, this has been going on ever since bella left._

his thoughts were ones of pain, and I tuned out so I didn't have to listen to them, I missed my mom enough, without someone else's pain to listen too.

we walked through the front door and Charlie closed it behind us. Nessie gripped my hand tighter then ever. Charlie led us through to the living room and we sat down on the sofa. he sat in the chair opposite.

'so kids, what's the problem?' he said it in a firm voice which meant business.

nessie looked to me and dropped her shield, telling me she couldn't tell him and I had too. great.

she put the shield back up and turned her gaze back to Charlie.

he looked to her, and from his thoughts she reminded him of mom because of the curls and eyes, which had now turned chocolate brown, because it has been a few days since she hunted.

'well sir-' I started.

'please call me charlie' he said in an attempt to make us more comfortable.

'well Charlie, I don't really know how to start' I truly didn't, should I tell him about our kind, I would have to or he would never understand.

'how about from the beginning, that's usually the best' he knew how to make kids feel more comfortable.

I guess this is it then, I had to tell him everything, there was no other choice, he might be able to help find out where the cullens are, with him being in the police force and everything. and if I didn't he was never going to believe that we were his grandchildren, and that we needed him to help us for moms sake.

'okay' I breathed out.

'do you remember Edward Cullen?' I started.

'yes' he sneered.

'well, you know he was dating your daughter bella, and he got her pregnant?' I asked. fury came to his eyes and dominated his thoughts.

'well we are their children, your grandchildren' I said, my voice shaking slightly.

'what!' he whispered, confused.

'we you're grandchildren' I said again, my voice clear this time.

he thought we were making it up, but he could clearly see the resemblance between renesmee and mom, and also dad. and the resemblance between me and our dad. he was furious at first, he thought that they had sent us here, but then he remembered that dad had left long before mom had. he was truly sorry for kicking mom out, and once he had calmed down, it was too late and she was gone. it had taken him an exceptionally long time to forgive them, because he had made the same mistakes, and he didn't want to see bella get hurt just like he did.

'you're my grandchildren?' he whispered.

'yes' I squeezed nessies hand tightly in my own.

'well what brings you here?' he choked out.

'well do you want to know the truth or the lie' I asked him, better to be honest with him, we needed to be if this was going to work.

'I want the truth, im done with the damn lies.' He didn't shout, but he sounded upset. he felt betrayed that no one had ever trusted him enough to tell him the truth, not even mom. but what he didn't know was that mom never had a choice.

'okay then, but prepare yourself this is going to be a shock' I told him, the warning in my tone real.

'look charlie you don't live in the world you think you live in. our dad, edward, actually all of the cullens are vampires' I said clearly.

I waited the couple of minutes it took him to take it in. from his thoughts, he didn't think we were lying, he could tell there was something different about them, and he thought he understood why mom couldn't tell him, because if mom had told him that when her and dad were together, he would probably of had her committed.

'carry on' he said.

'Then dad well edward, left mom, but not before she got pregnant. then Jacob told our mom the quiluete legends, that not only would her baby be human, but it would also be half vampire, and me and renesmee are half human, half vampire.' he put hi hand up for me too stop.

'so Jacob and his family and all the elder, know that the cullens are vampires, yet they let my bella date one? how do they even know vampires excist, why didn't they expose them?' genuine curiousity was burning in his eyes now. guess I would have to explain werewolves aswell.

'jacob is a whole different story. they quiluete tribe elders are passing on stories from other generations before them. but Jacob and a couple of decendants in the tribe are shapshifters, you would call them werewolves. then the cullens turned up hunting on their land, and the wolves natural instinct is to kill them, but the cullens claimed to be different, they only survived on the blood of animals. so they wolves and the vampires made a treaty, so they could live peacefully together in forks. as long as one of the cullens didn't kill or bite a human, or come on quiluete land, then the wolves wouldn't expose what they really were to the humans. so when mom told Jacob about her being pregnant by edward, he had to tell her that they were going to be half vampire like edward. of course mom already knew that, but Jacob really told her what would happen.' I paused again, seeing if he had any questions.

'so my bella knew all about werewolves and vampires?' he whispered.

'yes, do you want me to continue?' I asked, not sure if he could take it.

'yes' he replied.

'okay then, well Jacob told mom that, in order for us to be born, she would have to sacrifice herself-I could see the tears come to his eyes, thinking she was dead- but charlie she isn't dead, she is very much alive- I had to tell him then, before he started crying- but edward and his family had told bella of some very ancient vampire family, in italy, which is basically the royal vampires they are called the voltori. mom knew she had to go to them, if any of us had a chance of surviving. she told them about the us and how we were half vampire, and as soon as we were born, to save her life, they turned her into a vampire.' he was shocked to find out that his baby girl was now a vampire, but I continued.

'me mom and renesmee have been living with the voltori for the past seven years, which is all of our lives and a few days ago, mom wanted to escape and come and start a new life, and find our dad to tell him about us, but as we were escaping, they caught mom and took her back, but my and renesmee weren't and she told us we had to find the cullens and tell them that were are edwards children, it's the only way that mom is ever going to get out, or even survive, so we came here today, to find you, to see if you can help us' I finished the very long confusing story, and waited for charlie to say something.

he was thinking that he wanted to help us and he would help us, but mostly we was just coming to terms with it all. he took it quite well, it was only ten minutes before he had and was ready with some questions.

'okay then, how can I be of help?' he asked.

'well first of all we need a family members permission to get a flat for ourselves and to enrol in school for as long as we our here, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves. also we could use your police skills to help us track down where the cullens are at the moment, and your help with anything that will help us find them.' I finished that was it really, but I hoped he could be of help.

'well I will not have my grandchildren, staying in some flat, you can stay here with me, don't worry I will have you in school in the next couple of days and if you would like to come with me I have something to show you that could help you find the cullens' he said getting up and gesturing for us to flow him outside.

**Edward POV**

this is it, I was going to the room that would decide mine and Bella's fate. as I was running there, I was joined by a man that was in my group, he said hello before joining the others a few steps ahead of me. I was genuinely sorry I would have to kill those people, they had done absolutely nothing to me, yet I was going to end their lives for them. but I had no choice, if they found out mine and bella's plan, then they would turn us in to aro, and we would be dead meat, well as dead as any already dead meat can be.

we all filed in and saw that aro was stood in the middle, flanked by Marcus and caius.

the five of us all stood in a line before them, in complete silence. then aro spoke.

'well you all know why you are here. you need to find renesmee and edward swan and bring then back here to me. you will be rewarded for you successes, punished for you failures. you do not come back here until you have found them, and I don't care how long it takes. you may call on this cell phone if you need any assistance or to report any losses, otherwise we do not need to hear from you. so I suggest you go unless you have any questions' he finished looking at us.

I spoke up' aro, I suggest that we take the mother with us she knows the places they are likely to go, and how to find them better than any of us, also I was listening to he thoughts earlier and she wants nothing more than to be here with you and the guard, she realises now that her children have gone that she wants nothing more then to be here, she sees us as family and sees you as a father to her, and a grandfather to her children, she wants more than anything for her children to be here and experience it all with her, so I don't think she will try and run away again' before he could respond, I hid all my thoughts and memories of bella away into the part of my brain he couldn't access, apart from the one of hearing her thoughts. he held out his hand.

'not that I doubt you edward, but may I hear?' he asked in his sickly sweet voice. I placed my hand in his and dragged up that memory. he read it and believed it, but he also looked for anything else that may cause this to be a lie, but there was nothing there, them thoughts were all hidden away in my volt of thoughts he could not touch.

'well then edward, I suggest you gi and fetch bella for me and bring her here.' he said. I nodded and ran out of the room, celebrating silently in my head.

I ran as fast as I could to bellas room and knocked on the door. I didn't know if the rooms shield was down so I walked in and gave her a thumbs up.

I gestured my eyes to the door, hoping she would play along with me.

'bella, aro would like to see you' I said she smiled and played along, I was thankful she caught on.

'okay' she said simply before running off leaving me in the room.

I smiled at her playful ness, but closed the door and ran after her, not wanting to miss this, just incase something went wrong.

I ran after her, but she was already done and aro had sent her back, while the others made for the door.

I looked at her questioningly.

'aro wants me to get what belongings I need to help me find the children' I stroked my arm and grabbed a backpack off the floor locking the door behing us and running outside to join the others.

**ANOUNCEMENT, PLEASE READ!**

**i hope you liked it, things are finally starting to come together for eddie, ness edward and bella. should i add in jacob imprinting of nessie, or will the story just have too much going on, i could really use some help!**

**i will try and get the next chap up as soon as i can, if you have time please check out my other story, True Feelings.**

**REVIEW!**


	26. Chapter 26

**My Search For Edward: Chapter 25**

**So sorry I haven't updated in ages, I have had school and stuff soo….**

**anyway, there is alice POV in this chapter for those who have been waiting for it**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY!:)**

**Charlie POV**

this was all nearly too much to take in, but somehow I believed them. I always knew there was something up with the cullens, maybe if I was a little more superstitious like Billy was always bugging me too, I would have had an idea of what my baby was letting herself in for.

I hated that he had got her pregnant and just left, but there was nothing I could do about that, if I ever got my hands on that son of a bitch I would kill him.

me, eddie and nessie were all sitting in my small living area. I had an idea, since they had better senses than me, if I took them to the Cullens old house, then they might have a better chance of finding them.

I didn't have a clue of where the Cullens where right now, but I was hoping they would have left some sort of clue.

they looked dead on their feet, so I decided to take them tomorrow instead of now, they also looked hungry, really hungry. Guess they hadn't fed themselves in a while. hang on did they drink blood! or human food.

'erm do you want something to eat?' I asked awkwardly.

'yeah please!' nessie said enthusiastically. I guess they did eat human food.

'well ill order a pizza, I cant cook and I don't have anything in the house at the moment' I said as I walked into the kitchen to the phone.

I dialled the number and waited a the couple of seconds before they picked up the phone.

'yes can I order to large pizzas please' I said to the lady at the end of the phone.

'what toppings would you like sir?' she asked. oh yeah I forgot about that, my brain was in a state a the moment.

'erm..one cheese and one pepperoni' I said, they probably liked them, and they looked like they could eat a horse.

'okay thankyou, your pizza should be hear shortly' and she hung up the phone.

I put the phone back on the hook. drinks, that's what they would need. I knew by shortly it would mean 10 minutes, hardly anybody ordered pizza round here, infact I think I could be their best customer, no wonder they didn't ask for my address anymore. I laughed to myself abit. didn't even need my address anymore.

I got three glasses of water and brought them into the living room. I gave one to each of them and kept one for myself.

they chugged the water down hurriedly, boy they must be thirsty.

'so I hope you guy like pizza' I told them after they had finished the water.

'well have never really had it before' eddie admitted. really never had pizza?

'oh really?' I asked.

'yeah, when we were with the voltori all we had was anything that aro gave to us, it was usually bread and eggs or something like that. ever since we left we have been living off animal blood. I have to say blood does fill us up just as much as human food does, but theblood tastes better' he admitted, not at all ashamed, well he didn't really have anything to be ashamed of, this was just who they were.

'oh well would you like to go and have blood, it doesn't matter about the pizza' I told them, I didn't want them to be going hungry or anything.

'no,no! we are intrigued to see what this pizza tastes like!' he was very enthusiastic. nessie hadn't really said much, I guessed she was homesick.

at that moment the doorbell rang, pizza must be here. I got up and made my way towards the door. I paid the delivery boy and grabbed the boxes off him. he walked away and I shut the door.

'so here it is' I announced.

the both took a sniff of the air and smiled. I guessed they liked the smell of it then.

I set the boxes down on the kitchen table and they followed in and sat on one of the four chairs.

I sat down aswell and opened up the pizza boxes. I picked a slice up with my hands and they copied me and took an experimental bite. their faces lit up and they were finished with their first piece before I could even get a bite out of my first.

from the amount they had eaten, I guessed they liked the pepperoni one the best, they ate a whole large one between themselves and a bit of the cheese one as well, they could eat a lot more than your average human.

I could see their eye lids drooping at the table.

'so do you want to get some sleep now?' I asked them.

'yes please' they said in union.

I guided them up the stairs and I led eddie into the spare room and gave nessie bellas room. after I had said goodnight to eddie, I went into nessies new room to find her sitting on the bed.

'hey ness, you okay?' I asked sitting down next to her.

'yeah im just missing mom a bit, but I know she will get out soon' she told me sniffing a bit.

I put an arm around her and she hugged my waist. she reminded me so much of bella.

'yeah I miss her too a lot, but im sure when you find her, she will come and see me' I chuckled. I felt her frame shake beneth me, so I knew she was laughing too. I kissed her forhead and released her. she climbed into the bed and closed her eyes, as I walked out and into my room, going into a deep sleep as my head hit the pillow.

**Nessie POV**

I woke up this morning smelling some sweet aroma. it smelt glorious. of course I didn't know what it smelt of, but it was still nice.

I got up and found my bag by the foot of my bed. I put on some fresh clothes, revealing in the thoughts of going to get some new clothes with all the money we now had since we didn't need to get a flat.

I put on the best outfit I had brought with me today, because I was feeling hopeful. I had on some brown shorts, with black see through tights underneath them. you could plainly see the whiteness of my legs, but the black gave them a nice tint. then I had a brown string top with a beige cardigan that had little brown hearts on it. I wore brown brogues. Heidi had bought it for me, and she was the most beautiful and trendy vampire I had ever seen. (I know it sounds ugly, but it is actually really nice)

I walked downstairs to see eddie and grandpa sitting at the table, the sweet smelling food filling my nose.

'hey' eddie said, with a mouthful of food.

'ness get some pancakes' grandpa said to me.

pancakes, that's what they were called, well okay then.

I put a couple on a plate and took a first bite. it was so yummy!

'you know I think I might like these better than blood you know!' I said laughing. eddie and grandpa laughed too.

'I like pizza the best, even more than blood' eddie said, well he liked pizza, I liked pancakes.

'that's second best' I told him, giving him a light punch on the shoulder. he mussed my hair up a bit, but then went back to eating.

'so kids, I was thinking I know somewhere that might help you find out where the cullens are' he told us, getting to the serious side of things.

'okay can we go now, we are all finished.?' eddie asked.

'yeah sure come on' he said grabbing a jacket and some keys of a hook on the wall.

we wet out and grandpa locked the front door and then walked us to his car. we all got in and he started it.

the drive was long, but I think it only seemed that way to me because we were fast at running, well faster than a car anyways. but soon we turned off down a long drive, winding around the forest. the vampire smell hit me strong as we got closer, but there were a lot of different scents and they were all muddled up. they didn't even smell that old, only a couple of weeks at most, but mom said they left when she was pregnant, had they come back? I still had my shield up sp I let it down to let Damien know my thoughts. I saw him shrug his shoulders and I put it back up, around him and grandpa aswell. I wanted to keep them safe, just incase someone was here, or had been here.

the car rolled to a stop outside a huge house.

eddie got out first, then grandpa and then me, we all made our way towards the front door. how were we supposed to get in?

I got a shock because the door opened before we reached it. a vampire with blond hair and a confused and worried face stood there.

'carlise?' charlie exclaimed. he was obviously very shocked to find this carlise here.

'charlie, what brings you here' he asked. he looked at me and eddie in confusion, not know what to make of us. we were obviously beautiful, pale and still, but we also had blood running through our veins and a quick paced heartbeat, faster than any humans ever should be.

'well its along story actually' said annoyed, I didn't know why, this is what we needed, what we wanted, to find the cullens. ( I so wanted to leave it there, but its not long enough, so.. yeah bye)

'well why don't you come in Charlie, may I say it's a pleasure to see you' he said in a strained voice.

grandpa huffed and walked in, pushing us in front of him. we now faced a room full of vampires. 6 vampires. they all had confused and worried expressions on their faces.

carlise was the first to speak.

'so charlie, what can we help you with?' he asked, his eyes never leaving me and eddie for more than five seconds.

'well like I said it's a long story, but first of all just to get it out of the way, I know what you are' grandpa wasn't being very nice, infact he was being plain rude, the tone of his voice explained his dislike for these people.

there were six gasps before they all quickly composed themselves.

'I don't know what you mean charlie' carlise said in a poor attempt to sway him.

'don't play dumb carlise, I know youre all vampires' he said, no one said anything.

'well im here for edward actually I have a little surprise for him' Charlie sneered.

'charlie im afraid that edward is not here, he's gone a extended holiday' carlise said, glancing at the others, then back to me and eddie.

'extended holiday' charlie muttered, 'that son of a bitch' he was obviously oblivious to the six pairs of super hearing ears.

'now there was no need to say that charlie' one of the female vampires with long brown hair said softly.

'well its true isn't it, he left my daughter here alone and heartbroken, and pregnant! what kind of person does that!' he shouted.

the cullens were all taken by surprise, edward hadn't known that mom was pregnant, so he hadn't been able to tell his family.

'I think you have made a mistake charlie' carlise muttered, but he was putting all the pieces together, the way eddie looked so much like a little edward, they way I had his colour hair, the way me and eddie couldn't possibly be just human.

'no I haven't' charlie said. 'how do you explain these two then?' he said pushing us forward.

'how do you explain that eddie is so much like edward, how ness has his hair colour and eyes, how do you explain that they are much more than human?' he questioned, having the upper hand in this argument.

'I cant charlie, they are edwards children' he seemed to be answering his own question. the brown haired lady raised a hand to her mouth.

then eddie spoke for the first time.

'your confused, why?' he asked a small girl who looked like a pixie.

'what, how did you know that?' she gasped.

'sorry, I can read minds, every thought you've ever had, laid out in front of you. I know it's a little weird but you know, its useful…'eddie said, he voice trailing off.

'they really are edwards aren't they?' the girl looked to carlise and he nodded.

'okay I have a gift to, I can see the future and I was a little confused because I didn't see any of this, and I should have done' he said, the others all looked alarmed, they relied on her to cover their backs, and she had evidently failed.

'oh' was all eddie said.

'so what do you need edward for?' carlise asked, still keeping his eyes on me and eddie.

'well aside from telling him hes a father, theres been a complication' charlie said awkwardy, he didn't know what to say.

'well what kind of complication?' carlise moved forward now, thriving at the prospect of new information.

'I think I had better let ness and eddie tell you the story, start from the beginning' he suggested to eddie, knowing I would never be able to say to them all.

'well, my mom got pregnant of her eighteenth birthday, and obviously edward and yourselves left before she could tell. once she did, she went to the quiluetes to ask them if they had any legends or if they knew what we could be. they exhausted all the research they could find, and all they knew was that the mother died during birth.' eddie stopped and gauged their reactions. they all looked devastated apart from the most beautiful person I had ever seen, she had long blond hair, she didn't show any emotions. either she was good at hiding grief or she just didn't care. they all thought she had died, but she hadn't, she was just being tortured and held hostage. eddie chose not to correct them as it would make the story more complicated.

'so our mother didn't know what she was going to do, after all it wasn't as if she had anybody to look after to half vampires, she didn't know how we were going to turn out. eventually she decided to go to the voltori, she hoped that they would look after us until we were old enough and then they would let us go, of course you must know its not as simple as that. so when she arrived, all she told them was that she was pregnant with to half vampires, she didn't tell them who the father was so your edward should be safe' eddie said at the end, I could tell his anger at our father for leaving mom was getting to him.

'she gave birth but they managed to save her with the vampire venom. we had been living there ever since, we tried to escape together, but they caught our mother, she gave herself up to make sure we got away, now they will not let her go, she is trapped. we came here to see if edward would help us but he is not here. we need to get her out soon, we just don't have the time to wait. when edward comes back, would you tell him about us, we will try and come back one day, if we are still alive that is' he finished and turned to charlie.

'im sorry grandpa, but me and ness will have to leave soon, we came here to find edward but he is not here, we have to move on, find information on how to defeat the voltori, to save mom' grandpa looked heartbroken, I had to go and comfort him.

I put my arms around his waist. he hugged me back, tightly for a human.

'you don't have to leave right away, surely you can stay. your only children, theres no way you would ever defeat the voltori, no coven, even joined ones, would ever have enough power to destroy them, and even if you did get your mom out, they would come looking for you, and take you back again, there no way your going to win by yourself' carlise said, I had to admit, he was making sense, there was no way me and eddie were going to ever defeat the voltori, the main thing we needed to do now was find our father.

'well what do you suggest we do?' I spoke for the first time.

'stay here, in forks, go to school for a while, alice will search for edward, once we know where he is, we can go and get him and bring him here. we will tell him everything you have told us. then we can go from there, save bella and then you can do whatever you want. I promise, but I only speak for myself of course that I will help you to get bella back, whether I go and speak with aro myself, or I will help you fight them if it comes to that.' he said, well at least we had someone on our side. I nodded. we would stay, it was the only way we were going to save mom.

'of course me and jasper will help get bella back, we love her like our own sister, I haven't quite been the same since she left, I need her' the small pixie girl said. 'im Alice by the way' she said at the end.

'I will help you, im esmee the dark haired lady said. esmee hmmm.

'me and rose will help' he gestured to the blond haired goddess. 'and im Emmet' he growled, I couldn't help but giggle in his attempt to scare us. rose looked like she was going to argue, but then thought better of it. my throat felt a little, sore and I didn't know why.

carlise and eddie were talking strategies but I couldn't make sense of it, my throat was burning now, it was very uncomfortable. I started to worry when I was fighting the urge to kill grandpa, what was happening. I had never experienced this before, was I getting sick.

I needed to get out and now. I sped for the door using my vampire speed, which wasn't up to scratch and ran into the forrest surrounding the house, I sped far away, not wanting to go back incase I did something stupid I ran not breathing, I had my shield up so they wouldn't follow me. when I was at least 10 miles from the house.

when I stopped I let out a big gust of air, some pungent smell filled my lungs, much like the scent of the animals I hunted. it was okay after a while, I was used to it.

I needed the space to think, now I knew what the burning was, I needed blood.

I hunted for a while, until I was sure that I wasn't going to kill anyone. then I ran a bit further into the strange smelling part of the forrest. it was an animal smell, bit had a tint of human smell mixed in with it.

I don't know how long I sat there just thinking about everything, about how everything was so complicated.

then I heard a heartbeat. it was fast like my own, I thought eddie had found me but there was no vampire smell, just animal with a bit of human.

someone was coming but I was to caught up in my thoughts to register the danger.

then a tall tanned boy emerged through the trees, and I looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen and forgot all my troubles.

**okay so I hoped you liked it, I made it longer than usual to make up for not udating sooner.**

**to be honest, I had lost a little interest in this story, but I just fell back in love with it in this chapter. sorry there was no alice POV yet, but that will be in the next chapter.**

**yes that was Jacob coming from the trees, we all know he will imprint on nessie straight away and he will love her from the start but I was wondering if you wanted nessie to fall in love with him and keep it a secret or tell people about it. also do you want there love to happen in just a few chapters or over a lot of chapters? I really need your opinion! **

**love tf'ff****xxxx**


	27. Chapter 27

**MY SEARCH FOR EDWARD: CHAPTER 26**

**I hoped you liked the last chapter. **

**here we go then…**

**READ REVIEW AND ENJOY****  
**

**Alice POV**

nessie had been gone for a long time now. we were all really worried about her. Emmet and jasper had gone out for at least an hour, they had searched the whole forest up until the quiluete border. they came back with no sign of her, they said the didn't find ay scent and eddie said it was because she had a shield and she always had it up, especially if she was on her own in a forest and she wouldn't want anyone to follow her.

all we could do now was wait for her to get back.

I replayed charlie and carlises argument in my head.

'_great, where is she now!' charlie had shouted._

'_charlie calm down, please' carlise had tried to reason with him._

'_you know this is all edwards fault, if you lot would never had left, none of this would have happened! ness wouldn't be missing, my daughter wouldn't be stuck in some vampire prison being held hostage! do you know that when you all left, she was so depressed, she wouldn't do anything, she was lifeless, it wasn't like someone had left it was like someone had died, like you had all died, I thought she was going to kill herself. I think she would have if she hadn't found out she was pregnant, but I mean what kind of person gets someone pregnant, even go that far in a relationship and then just leave! when she told me, I was tearing my hair out with worry, and I just snapped, I told her to go but I hadn't meant it. I asked her to stay she wouldn't and then she leave she leaves me this note, saying shes sorry and that she wasn't coming back, that she was probably dead by the time I was reading it do you know what that's like? so no, I wont calm down!' he ranted, we let him get it all out._

he stormed out and sat in his car, eddie had followed him. so now it was just us, waiting for her to return.

I wish I would have known what our leaving did to her, I would have come back, I would have stayed with her.

'how did we not see this coming? bella I mean, how she wouldn't cope?' I asked.

'I don't know. I didn't know that a human was able to love someone so much, usually they just heal with time, but I guess I knew bella was always more than human.' carlise whispered.

that was all that was said.

I was a little worried that I hadn't seen any of this, but carlise had a theory, I couldn't see something I hadn't experienced myself, I can see humans because I was one, I can see vampires because I am one. so I cant see half breeds like nessie and eddie and the wolves, I guess it was all explained now. And I don't know why I haven't seen edward anywhere, that was a mystery, but I think I cant see bella because shes at the voltori and they have plenty of ways that keep me out, and eddie told me she is a shield aswell, so she probably had it up all the time, to protect herself.

**Nessie POV**

_And I looked into the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen._

the eyes were a deep brown, soft and warm. he was staring at me, like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I saw him turn his head to look behind him and nod once and then turn back to me. he smiled and I smiled back at him, I could feel a future crush coming along.

he sat down opposite me. what was he doing?

'so are you lost or something?' he asked me in a deep voice. it was sexy.

'no im not lost why?' I asked, curious as to why this glorious creature was worrying about me.

'oh its just I have never seen some like you on this side of the forest before' he said, his brows furrowing in the middle.

he stared at me in confusion. ' you really look like someone I used to know' he laughed awkwardly.

'oh who' I asked, staring at his gorgeous face.

'bella, bella swan' he said, a sad look came to his features, I felt the urge to comfort him so I reached a hand out to his shoulder and he looked up and me.

then his words resgistered with me. bella swan. my mom!

'sorry who did you say' panic coming into my voice as I let my hand drop to the floor beside me.

'bella swan' he repeated narrowing his eyes.

'oh' I breathed out.

'im Jacob by the way' he said eyes still narrowed.

'jacob? Jacob black?' I said.

'yeah, wait how do you know my name?' he asked getting worried himself. he was shaking slightly.

'wait before you said someone like me being here, what did you mean by that?' I was curious, this was Jacob black my moms best friend. this was, good, finally I could take to someone about mom, properly.

'a vampire, at least I mean a bit of one, what are you?' he asked, I think he thought I thought he was crazy, after all he had just asked someone if they were a vampire.

'im half vampire, don't worry and I know you are a werewolf' I added, better just get it out there.

'wait are you bellas…' he seemed unable to finsh.

'yes im bellas daughter' I finished his sentence for him.

'oh' was all he could say.

'my mom is alive Jacob, I know shes your best friend, she told me about you' I didn't feel like I was giving information away to a complete stranger, I felt like I knew him already, mom said if we could find him then we should, but only to tell him she was alive.

'you don't know how good it is to hear you say that' he said, cheering up at once.

'im renesmee by the way, but you can call me nessie or ness or what ever you want really' I laughed awkwardly, did I really just say he can call me whatever he wants?

'well then nessie its nice to finally meet you, I was with your mom all the time you know, when she was pregnant.' he said, pain coming to his eyes abit.

'I know, she talks about you all the time' I said and he smiled.

'so do I get to see her?' he asked hopefully though he looked like he just wanted to stay where he was.

'shes not with me, shes in italy' I told him, not wanting to lie, or give him all the details, I didn't want another person in pain.

'oh well never mind, at least you're here' he said to me and laughed awkwardly.

'you look a lot younger than you should be' I commented, he did. I was stupid fantasizing about him when he was way to old for me.

'oh well I stopped aging at sixteen. im physically the size of a 25 year old, but yeah im sixteen forever' he admitted, this was unusual I thought the tribe stuff was secret.

'oh me too, I have officially stopped aging now im sixteen forever aswell. even though I have only been alive for about seven years, I have reached full maturity mentally and physically' I said sounding proud. he just laughed.

'well its good to know we are the same age then' he commented nudging me.

'so what do you remember about my mom?' I asked.

'well, that she was my bestfriend, well still is but I haven't seen her in so long, that she was beautiful and guessing more so now that she's a vampire herself, that she was the most stubborn person alive, that she always knew how to cheer me up and make me laugh. I hate to say it, I used to love her, a lot, but im over her now I promise.' he said, I felt my eyes stinging, then the tears welling up over the edge.

he looked at me and it was like he was feeling my pain, he reached out took me into his huge brown arms and hugged me. I hugged him back, no one ever knew how good it felt to be here, in his arms and I didn't know why I liked it, I knew that I now had a major crush on this boy I had only just met, yet I already knew because of the woman I missed so much.

'hey whats up' he said rubbing my back trying to sooth me.

'i-I jusy miss her so much, my m-mom' I blubbered out against his bear chest.

'well you can go see her cant you?' he asked sounding confused. guess I had to tell him now.

'well no not really, the v-voltori have her trapped' I said, calming down and looking up to see his face, even though we were still holding each other. I had to admit they way we were holding each other was a bit intimate. I was sitting on his lap, his face just inches from mine. I had some strange urge to kiss him, yet I knew I shouldn't, it would just ruin everything. so I hoped up in one of those startling vampire moves and then he stood up following my lead.

'im sorry for breaking down like that' I nervously laughed, wiping my eyes.

'its fine' he said, his arms still slightly open, he dropped them to his side like he only just realised.

'I have to go, charlie is waiting for me' I said he seemed alarmed at first but then realised that someone must know I was here.

'will you come back tonight?' he asked hopefully. was he really asking me to meet him in the middle of the night.

'yes' I said a little to enthusiastically and he laughed, I blushed looking down.

'well ill see you at midnight then, here?' he confirmed.

'sure' I said turning and waving before speeding off back to the house.

I knew I was going to be in trouble for going off for hours, having my shield up so know one could follow me, but they had to understand, I had needed the time to think by myself, to get back in the right mood to be around. If I hadn't gone I would have broken down in front of them all and that couldn't be good. and not forgetting that if I had waited another second I would have killed Charlie and nothing would have stopped me, I was sure of it.

as I came nearer to the house I began to feel more and more anxious. but I knew I really hadn't done anything wrong, it had been necessary for everyone's safety and for my sanity.

I slowed to a walk as I reached the edge of the forest. then I saw eddie and grandpa in car and I didn't want to see them first, so I ran as fast as I could into the house, and stopped dead as I stood infront of the cullens.

'rensmee! nessie!' different people called out to me.

'where have you been?' carlise demanded, im sorry but I didn't know I was now being the one held responsible.

'I really needed to hunt or I would have had a dead grandpa by now so sorry if I was only doing the best for everyone' I muttered, embarrassed.

'oh well I guess that is a valid excuse' carlise said, sighing in relief.

'howcome you haven't hunted in so long?' he accused.

'well living with charlie, we have been eating human food, but I guess we just cant survive without some blood' it seemed true, I hadn't hunted in a week and I had only eated human food for two meals so I must have been depriving my body of its needs.

'oh well just remember you need to hunt often' he chastised.

'okay I will' I said sighing.

then charlie came in and eddie came in of course I got another lecture off both of them, but when I had explained things properly they too saw reason.

after some moments of silence, charlie spoke.

'look ness, eddie, you know I love you but I just don't think I can give you the things that the cullens can give you. I don't know how to raise vampires, and the cullens obviously do so I think its best that you stay with them. you can visit whenever you want, well I demand that you visit me after school okay? oh yeah I forgot youre going to school tomorrow' he laughed awkwardly. 'if that's alright with you carlise?' he asked in an stern voice.

'yes that is fine, we will be honoured for nessie and eddie here to stay with us' Charlie yawned loudly, it was pretty late, only a few hours till I had to go and see Jacob.

'well if you don't mind im going to go and get some sleep, but ill come by tomorrow morning to drop your stuff off' charlie yawned again. I felt tears coming to my eyes even though I had only know my grandpa for a few short days, I already loved him.

'aww ness' he said coming over and giving me a hug.

'do you promise I can come and stay on weekends?' I asked sniffing and wiping my eyes.

'sure thing' he said letting me go and going over to eddie, giving him and hug aswell.

I stood at the door waving to granpa as he drove off. I knew it was silly to cry, I was going to see him tomorrow, but I would miss him, he was the only person that made me feel close to mom.

I walked in and sat on the sofa, not really knowing what to do. alice came and sat next to me. I looked up at her and she was practically bouncing in her seat.

'what?' I asked.

'well me and you are basically the same size so now we can share clothes, come on I have way to many!' she said dragging me up the stairs.

'oh well thanks' I muttered. I was feeling a little bit awkward, I felt like a charity case but never mind, she looked like she had awesome clothes.

we went into a huge room, that had a huge white bed in the middle, their were two door coming off the room, not including the one we came in. one led to a bathroom and the other led to a massive closet. I had never seen so many clothes in my life, there was also all the shoes and bags you could ask for.

'you do have a big closet' I choked out. it was no secret that these people had a lot of money.

'this isn't my closet, this is yours, and this is your room and your bathroom!' she said jumping up and down and I couldn't help but hug her which she seemed more than pleased to receive. she swirled me around in a circle before setting me down on my feet.

'so make yourself at home, some of us are going to hunt but rose and emmet will be here if you need anyone, well ill leave you to get some sleep then, and pyjamas are in the second drawer' she called as she skipped out of the room.

well I couldn't wait to see Jacob, it wouldn't be too hard to sneak out since only rose and emmet were here and I was faster than any of them.

but first I needed a shower. I put my clothes in the hamper and got in, I hadn't had a shower in a week, but I didn't smell, but it just felt wrong not to get one. I also washed my hair, letting the hot water calm me.

I stayed in the shower for a long time, I half expected the hot water to go, but it didn't, then I remembered I had t go and meet Jacob. the others were still out hunting and Emmet had the TV on really loud, he was watching a game.

I walked into the closet, grabbing a pair of pyjamas and throwing them on before running downstairs and say goodnight to rose and emmet, letting them see me in nightwear and wet hair. they would never suspect me to sneak out.

I went back into the closet, quietly getting out some dark jeans, a electric blue top that was frilly and had flowers around the v-neckline. I pulled on some black boots. I went to the dresser, putting some clips in my now dry curly hair and smoothing it over.

I walked over to the window, making sure my shield was up and opened the frame, pushing it up as high as it would go.

it wasn't that far to the ground, so I swung my legs out of the window and let myself fall. my landing made no sounds, for all anybody knew, it was just the wind ruffling some leaves.

I ran as fast as I could, not wanting to cross and paths with the others scent. when I could smell that animal/ human smell I knew I was close. then I saw Jacob sitting by the river, still no top on, and just denim cut offs on the bottom.

'hey' I breathed out as I sat next to him.

he looked up, something strange touching his eyes, he quickly composed himself. when I sat by him, I felt myself, there was just something about Jacob, that just brought out the best in me.

'so how did you get past Charlie?' she asked giggling.

'well im not staying with Charlie anymore, im staying with the cullens' I said sighing.

'what?' he muttered.

'im staying with the cullens now, not charlie' I repeated. he was shaking again, his whole frame vibrating, then I started to see bits of animal and I knew if I didn't do something, he would turn into a wolf and it would be too late.

with caution I pressed one hand on his arm and one on his cheek. he slowly started to calm down beneath my touch. the shaking slowed and then stopped altogether. he looked embarrassed but there was nothing to be ashamed of, he was a wolf, it was natural if they were angry or upset they you turn.

'nessie I so sorry, I shouldn't have lost my temper like that' he started to apologize. he turned his head and pressed his cheek further into my palm. I didn't know what was happening, but it felt like there was electricity between us. it felt like my whole being was tied to his, nothing else mattered. it was like my heart had been connected to his, held there by a million steel cables. and I didn't know why.

'its okay' I breathed out, dropping both my hands into my lap. and looking down. I was a little embarrassed I mean I was feeling like I loved this guy, that I have known for a day, yet know because of my mom. she used to talk about him constantly. I knew everything about him, yet the sad thing was he didn't really know much about me.

'hey, you okay?' he asked, looking down and into my eyes.

'yeah, but why did you get mad when I told you I was staying with the cullens?' was there something wrong with them, they couldn't be bad could they, my mom said we could trust them.

'because do you know that they were the people that left your mom here, pregnant. the people that left your mom heartbroken, they really screwed up her life' he was angry, angry because they had hurt my mom and now I was living with them.

'I know, but they only left because edward thought it would be better for my mom if she had a human life, if she fell in love with another human, had human kids. but obviously that plan backfired.' I muttered.

'well at least they had the decency to leave in the end, but why would he go that far in a relationship and then just leave the day after, it doesn't make sense' he said, more to himself though as he was shaking his head from side to side, like e couldn't answer his own question.

'I don't know' and it was true, that was the only part I didn't understand.

'well, at least I got you out of this mess' he said smiling, but then his brows furrowed together like he had said the wrong thing. I didn't let it get to me though, even if I did have a crush on him, it would never work, he didn't like me.

'yeah, and I got you' I said back, trying to be polite. and I was truly grateful to have Jacob, I mean there was no else I could talk to, not even eddie, he just wouldn't understand, he didn't let me talk about it to him, because he was fighting the feelings inside himself, and there was nothing anybody could do about that. I couldn't talk tp grandpa because he would probably start moping about mom, I know it was a bit harsh, but he had lost his daughter and then only just found out she was alive.

and I couldn't talk to any of the cullens, I just didn't feel that I knew them well enough yet.

'yeah' he said smiling again.

we sat there and just chatted for hours, he asking me all the different things I liked, I was sad when I knew I had to leave because the others would be coming back.

'I have to go, before they notice I have gone' I said looking around.

'do they not know youre here?' he asked raising his eyebrows.

'no they are all very protective of me' I muttered standing up. he stood up as well.

'can we do this again tomorrow?' he asked looking hopeful, my heart sped up at that request, but I knew we were just friends and I had tog et over this crush!

'same time same place' I chuckled, running off back to the house.

I ran as fast as I could, making sure I was going to beat the others back home.

I climbed up a tree and swung through my window. the game was still on downstairs, they hadn't noticed my leaving, but it was sure to be harder tomorrow.

I slipped some pyjamas on, and slipped into bed, feeling exhausted now, and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**please review, i hoped you liked it! tf'ff:)xxxxx**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	28. Chapter 28

**My Search for Edward: Chapter 27**

**Hey! Im so sorry I haven't updated in ages, been so busy and just haven't had any time**** been doing exams and load of revision, sorryyy!**

**I hope you can forgive me!**

**Here we go, READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY! :)**

**Bella POV**

I and Edward were sat on a rock, looking at what we had done. We didn't need to talk; we just sat, holding each other as I replayed what had happened in my head.

'_Hey edward, where are we going first?' one of the guard had asked him._

'_ermm I think we should go the forest first, see if we can pick up a trail that the others missed' he was such a perfect liar, no one would ever doubt him, only I knew when he was lying and when he wasn't because his golden eyes would go from liquid gold to a molten solid._

_He turned around and looked at me, with his back to the others he carefully winked._

'_Bella, can we trust you? 'I mean you're not going to run off on us once we find the children?' he asked me, playing along with our plan._

'_No, all I want is for them to be safe here with me' I knew I was terrible liar, but from what happened I must have done okay._

'_okay then lest go' edward had said, taking off with the others and his trail, me right next to him as he was the one who was meant to be 'watching' over me._

_No body said anything as we ran. It was about two hours later that we crossed the boarder of Italy, and travelled into Europe. It never failed to amaze me, that there was a continuous forest running through Europe that I had never known about._

_Edward stopped abrupty, and gave me the signal of brushing my hand ever so lightly. I knew what we were about to do._

'_Okay, so there was no trail through all of Italy. I think we should split up and meet back here at dawn. That way if we find a trail we can all follow it; we will have more of a chance of finding one if we split up'_

'_Okay edward' they replied. They all trusted him so completely, it was nearly unbelievable._

'_Okay so, Heidi and alec, I you would like to pair and come back in one hour' Edward said as the rushed off, hand in hand. But me and Edward both knew they wernt coming abck, this was their escape as well._

'_Demetri and max, if you would like to come with me and bella, that would be great' Edward said as they came to stand behind us._

'_Felix and Alexis and Taylor, please could you go together. Stay to the east. Heidi and Alec have gone west. We will go north, and I if we find nothing we will then travel to the different continents.' Edward said and the other group went off to the east._

'_Edward, how shall we proceed?' demetri said. I knew he was going to be one of the toughest to kill, but how else were we going to escape?_

'_We are going north' Edward said, cocking his head to the side. Before signalling we forward and we all took off._

_I didn't know whether I could do this, kill another being, no mater how bad they were. But then I saw my childrens faces when they had to leave me in my head, and I knew I had to do whatever it took to take that look away from them._

_We ran for a couple of miles until we were deep in the forest and none of the others had a hope of seeing us or hearing us._

_Edward had told me that he didn't want me fighting, and the look of torture in his eyes when I argued and he had told me the pain of thinking he had lost me forever, convinced me to stay out of it. but I did tell him if there was any hint of him being in trouble, then I would start fighting, because I couldn't live if I lost him again either._

_Edward gave me the look and I put my shield around both of us so it was safe to talk._

'_Put it around max' he hissed at me. I gave him a confused look, but did it anyway. I knew he knew what he was doing._

'_Max now!' she said in hushed tones and before in knew it they had leaped onto demetri and ripped him arms from his body. Demetri went to fight back, but was caught up for a moment in the pain, and max twisted him head right off his torso. Then edard got aboth of his legs and snapped them off. _

_It was terrifying to see it happen, to see Edward do something like that. But I knew it was the only way we were going to escape, to see our children again._

_Edward took out a small lighter as max piled up the limbs and scattered dry leaves all over them. Edward threw the lighter onto it and at once it caught fire._

_We waited until the fire had burned its last flicker and the smoke had all blown away, then we fled._

_No body said anything, but Edward regained my hand in his once more, and I knew I was safe. We reached the meeting point faster than before._

'_Thankyou max' Edward had whispered. Max said his goodbyes and announced he was going back to England, as he had a wife and children living there, and somehow, he was going to make it work. Whether that meant turning his family immortal, or living with them as humans, I didn't know._

_I was a little shook up, but I jut kept telling myself over and over it was for my family, and I soon regained control of the strong, independent woman I had become._

_Edward pulled me over to a rock, and sat us both down, holing my in the vice of him stone arms and humming my lullaby in my ear. That was the moment when I knew I had my Edward back forever. My eyes stang, pricking with the action of tears that was impossible for us immortals._

'Bella?' Edward said, bringing me out of my little replay.

'yes?' I said, looking at him.

'Theyre coming' he choked out.

I put a hand to his face and stroked his cheek. This was the plan right?

'Well I thought they were meant to' I said, narrowing my eyes.

'You know you didn't know that max was going to be able to help? It's because Marcus' gift is that he can steal other people's gifts and send them to whomever he wants. Aro told him to take his gift, and copy it to demetri and Felix, so they could keep tabs on you, as they don't trust me enough yet. I couldn't risk telling you that max was in on it, just incase they acted on their new gifts. Im so sorry I didn't tell you, but also Alexis and Taylor our on our side. So they were going to kill Felix for us, and as they are mates, they were going to leave aswell. But they didn't succeed and they are all coming, back here now' he whispered in my ear.

There was only one word for how I was feeling. And it was shocked.

'How long?' I whispered. I wasn't mad, how could I be? There was no way, and I knew it myself, that he could have told me, and im glad he didn't.

'10 minutes' he whispered. We were both stood up now, just looking into each others eyes.

'It's going to be fine' I said, it was, if we could kill demetri then we could kill Felix.

'Did you say Taylor was with them?' I asked, if he was, then there was nothing to worry about.

'Yeah' he said, sounding confused.

'There are a reason that Taylor, demetri and Felix are all aros bodyguards, purely because they are the strongest vampires in the world, Taylor being the strongest, then demetri and then Felix. If we can just distract him for a second, with my shield around the others, it will be and easy kill. Okay?' I asked him. It seemed so strange for me to be doing all of the comforting, it was usually the other way round, it was nice for a change to comfort him, and show him just how much he meant to me.

He rested hid forehead on mine and I stroked his cheek and he leaned his head into me palm. I looked deep into his eyes. My brain mentally noted that we only had eight minutes left until they came. He closed his eyes and in that moment he looked so calm and peaceful. Even though I was quite sure that we would win, one couldn't be too careful.

I crushed me lips on hard onto his. His eyes flew open and imeadiatly they became full of lust. My hands travelled up to his neck, were I got fistfuls of his hair and pulled lightly on the ends of them, causing him to moan softly against our unmoving lips. His hands drew light circles on my sides, than up my back, where he ran his hand through my hair. He grabbed my hips and pulled me closer to him. He softly moved his lips against mine, but if this were to be our last kiss, I wanted it to be memorable.

I pulled harder on his hair, and pushed against his lips harder. His tongue lightly traced my lips asking for enterance, I allowed it and our tongues and out lips were now within a forceful liplock. This must have been the best kiss we had ever had.

He pulled me to him harder, and I pulled more on his hair in response. I forced him back until he was up against the tree, where I could finally force all of my strength into the kiss, without knocking him over. I crushed my lips harder, gaining more response out of him than ever. 3 minutes left, my brain calculated. I moved my lips to where I was sucking on him tongue and he groaned loudly. His hands again drew circles on my back. Then so quickly, I didn't see him do it, he flipped us round so I was pushed up against the tree. His lips imeadiatly went to suckle on my neck, just like they usually did. I guess you could say OT is my 'spot' I moaned into his back, and I knew we only had two minutes left.

I pulled his chin up to give him one more slow kiss, before pulling away and purely just looking into his eyes for the final few seconds.

I knew then, Edward was my past, is my present, and will be my future, I was determined to win this, and piece our family back together. We stood hand in hand at the fringe of the trees where we could hear the upcoming footsteps.

'What the hell Edward!' Felix yelled as he came to a stop in front of us. At least he didn't know it was Edward who was arranging his death.

'I know, it was wrong of taylor to fight with you, but he only thought you were looking at alexis, and you know you cant restrain yourself once it comes to a vampires true mate' god, he was so good at this. How did he just come up with these things on the spot?

'Oh right', Felix said, fuming, but starting to see the logic, 'well sorry man, I didn't mean too.' he said, holding a hand out to Taylor.

Edward gave me the look again, and I threw my shield around everyone but Felix.

'NOW!' Edward shouted, knowing Felix couldn't hear.

Taylor grabbed his hand, as if to shake back, but Edward got hold of his other. He thrashed against them, knocking them all to the ground. Felix got free and tried to run, but Alexis came in front of him. He had he in a headlock. Taylor slammed into him, causing him to fall to the ground and let go of Alexis.

Taylor was literally pounding his face in over and over again. Edward looked at me frantically, panicking. I nodded at him letting him know I was okay. He rushed over to Taylor and Felix, who were rolling over each other, in a full on fight.

Edward tore them apart and Felix clambered up into a tree. Edward ran over and pushed the tree over, causing Felix to slide down and onto the ground.

He went to run away, but Edward being extremely fast, caught up with him, jumping onto his back. Taylor got into his hunting crouch and slammed into both of them.

Felix wrapped his arms around Edwards's neck, threatening to rip his head off if anyone moved. I was standing directly behind them all. Each one of them frozen apart from me. I launched forward jumping onto Felix's back. He spun round trying to get me off, he did exactly what I was waiting for, grabbed edward and threw him into the trees.

'Taylor!' I shouted, trying to cling onto Felix. He knew what I wanted and he restrained Edward. He looked at me with tortured eyes and I just mouthed 'im sorry'.

Felix threw me off of his back and I ran forward, kind of wrestling with him. Even though he was 10 times stronger than I was, my determination seemed to battle its way through me and come out as extra strength I never knew I had.

I grabbed on of his hands in both of mine, spun around till he was off his feet and slammed him into a tree, which shook and quivered at the blow. I ripped his arm from his body and caught sight of Edward unable to get free from the worlds strongest vampire, constantly calling my name, which only made me more determined.

He writhed in pain, and I took my chance, jumping on him, wrapping my legs around his torso. I put a hand on either side of his head and twisted it right off, throwing it to the ground. I jumped down he body still twitching, as Taylor released edward to set fire to the scattered pieces of Felix.

Edward rushed over to me, pulling me into his embrace. Being the worrisome body that he is, he had to give me the once over, no matter how many times I told him I was fine, and I was a freaking vampire, you're either broken or you're not.

I hardly noticed Taylor and Alexis leave. Edward pulled us over to the rock, looking at what we had done. Not talking.

I snuggled into his chest, kissing his neck sweetly. He rubbed my back, and memories of our kiss rushed into my head and made me shiver.

'Don't you ever do that to me again Bella' Edward said. I rolled my eyes, smirking.

'I wont' I said, not looking up.

'Well good,' he whispered,' do you have any idea how crazy I was going over there, watching you fighting one of the worlds strongest vampires? How painful it was to watch you go over there, not knowing if you were going to make it? I would have helped you. If you had let me'.ight, playing the guilt card now where we?

'Well, do you know what it is like to be told to just sit at the side and not be able to help you? Not knowing if you were going to make it? Well now you know exactly how I have felt the whole time I have been with you, even when I was human I felt like that. Edward, since you have been gone, I have changed, im stronger than before, not just physically, emotionally, so whatever life throws at us, we are equals now, and im not taking no for an answer' I finished my litte rant, feeling quite proud for standing up for myself.

'I guess I do know how you feel now bella, and im sorry. You're right, we are equals, and we will never be anything less, I promise'.

he chuckled.

'What?' I asked, pulling back and narrowing my eyes.

'I guess I know what human emotion of yours got heightened in this new life' he said, laughing louder.

'What?' I said fighting a smile.

'Your stubborness' he gasped out. I smacked him on the arm playfully, and I couldn't help but laugh along with him.

**soo, there we go, i will try and get a new chap up as soon as possible, but i dont know when it will be:(**

**pleasee pleaseeee REVIEW, i still need ideas for nessie and jacob! REVIEWW!**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: important, but don't worry, theres a chap too!:)**

**Okay, I know most of you will probably hate me for keeping you waiting for this chapters so long! But I have had loads on and I have just started a new Jacob and Nessie story, so I needed to get a few chaps our for that first. I have a week off now, so im trying to write a chap often, so I can get some out to satisfy you when my week off is over!**

**For those of you who read true feelings, my other story, I have ended it and now teamEdwardxo has taken over the story for me, as I just wasn't feeling it anymore, so if you liked that, go and read the new version!**

**So have started a Jacob and nessie story, I wanted a change from edward and bella, so I would really like you to go and check it out, I haven't got many alerts or reviews yet, and I need you guys to help! its called Anewbeginning:AJacobandRenesmeestory – I really hope you like it, because I do! its rated m, so for all you kids who like lemons, get over there!:)**

**Theres going to be a bit of everyones POV in this chap, because this is the one they all meet together, so sorry for all the short POV's!:)**

**here we go then…**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!:)**

**Nessie POV:**

I sat in bed, thinking of the last two days I had spent with Jacob. I had literally sat with him all day and all night, just talking and having fun. I slipped through my window at night, god knows how the cullens didn't notice, and then I would get in bed, and actually dream about him. I was having feelings for Jacob I had never experienced before, and I was only a little way off from telling him how I felt.

My mom told me she loved my dad from the moment they bared all in front of each other, and he tried to kiss her. From then on she knew he was her life. I don't mind that he left, but it just shows you can fall in love in the smallest amount of time, if they are really the one. And I think that was what was happening with Jake. I knew I needed some more time to get to know him, and then I would tell him how I felt, and see if he felt that way too.

The one person I wanted right now was my mom. More than anything in the world, I wanted to see her, to hold her. And then I wanted my dad to emerge from the trees, trailing behind, and I wanted to tell him I loved him, and I wasn't angry with him. And then I wanted us too be happy. to be a family for once. but I knew that fairytales never came true. it was morning, my annual time to slip out for a 'hunt' when really I was just going to see Jake. I slipped out my window. I really wanted to get out, as my aunts and uncles where 'getting up' to something in the bedroom. and I could hear them. Grose.

I jumped down and ran into the forest rushing to meet Jake.

**Bella POV**

Me and edward lay panting, on the floor, tangled up in each other. Last night was just…wow. I was now eager to get to forks, so we could find the cullens and my babys.

'We need to get up' I told him.

'yeah I know' he said hurriedly. He was already dressed. thank god you could do things so much quicker in this life.

I hopped up and put my bra and panties back on, along with my jeans and t-shirt. We packed everything up in my little backpack.

'here, let me carry this' he said holding out his hand as I was about to sling the pack on my shoulder. I smiled and handed it over too him.

'you ready to meet them?' he asked me,squeezing my hand tightly in his.

'yeah,' iwhispered softly, 'yeah I am.' I coiled all the muscles in my legs and shot off, pulling edward with me.

We were only about a few hours away from forks, and I literally couldn't get there fast enough.

I let my shield down, letting him know how nervous I really was. I was going to see my family again, and then me and edward would go and look for our children together.

I let him know my thoughts on last night, lingering on them and I saw him smile.

it was a good hour before I was finished and I snapped my shield back down because it was more comfortable that way.

I saw edward smiling, but a sad look was in his eyes.

I pulled the shield up one more time

_don__'__t__worry,__I__love__you,_I thought to him, letting it go back down.

the sadness went a tiny bit, he we turned back to the forrest.

**Alice POV**

I saw! I saw them. I was glad to be of use again. I was sitting in my room, reading a book while Rosalie was looking at a car in the garage, emmet and jazz where on the xbox, and carlise and esmee where designing a house together for esmees new client. She had just set up a interior design business, and it was going well!

_Edward and bella where running through the forest, hand in hand, smiling and laughing. They emerged through the trees outside our house, and then it all went blank._

I predicted this was because I couldn't see nessie and eddie, because they were half breeds, so as soon as they came into the picture, it obscured everything else from view.

I threw the book on the floor and ran out of my room and into the big room where emmet and jazz where both in a world of their own.

'quick everyone, come!' I shouted. they both immediately dropped their controls and turned to me, Rosalie came in, along with eddie. Carlise and esmee glided downstairs. I wasn't sure how everyone was going to react, should I just tell them, make them sit. no, better get it out now.

'whats wrong, alice?' jasper asked me, checking me over to make sure I was okay.

'oh stop, im fine!' I said patting his hands away.

'then whats the matter?' carlise asked me, him and esmee coming a bit closer.

'I just had a vision' I explained. everyone seemed a bit dumbfounded as I had these all the time, but then thye knew straight away it was something important because I mentioned it to them. they all waited patiently. the room was silent.

'I just saw edward, bella is with him' I told them. Esmee turned and sobbed into carlises chest. He rubbed her back and told her everything was going to be fine.

'when are they coming!' Emmet said, jumping up and swinging me round in a circle.

'I don't know, I could only see for a while, then it all went blank, because eddie and ness obviously came into the picture. But it looks dark, it could be tonight, I suppose. but to be honest, it could be months away. It looks like we are going to have to wait.' I explained and everyone look heartbroken apart from Rosalie.

eddie had to go and sit down as he was so shocked. rose obviously went and sat down with him, to make sure that he was okay.

alice, I know you cant see eddie or ness, but I was wondering of maybe you could try and see around them?' he asked. I didn't know, I had never tried it before.

I concentrated and searched through the futures of possible trends, new technology coming out, and news stories, until I found edward and Bella's vision again. I couldn't see them any more, or eddie and ness. I could see that they were meant to be there, but I couldn't physically see them. I could see carlise and esmee, me and jazz and rose and em. they where all wearing what we where wearing now.

'they are coming tonight,' I explained to them' we are all wearing what we are now. I cant see edward or bella though, I just know they are there because I can sense it, and we are all saying stuff to bella. why do you think that is?' I asked, turning to carlise. he mused for a second before coming out with two possible answers.

'I think either eddie or ness are so…connected with them, that its obscuring them from you vision, or maybe bella has a gift that…protects her. I know its not much to go off, but its all I can think of.' he said. Esme was beaming.

'I need to tidy up!' she exclaimed, looking around at the immaculate house. 'its so messy!' she said, running and getting a brush.

I couldn't believe my mother sometimes.

**Esme POV**

i just couldn't believe my son and daughter where finally coming home to me today. I had always seen bella as my daughter, and I missed her terribly. and edward, well he was my son. he was my first of my new sons, and in a way, he was what I imagined my real son would be like.

I had missed him terribly but I didn't want to see him hurting anymore. carlise told me he didn't know where edward was going, and all he knew was that he had seen more hope in his eyes than since he left bella. so I knew whatever was going on, it must have been a good thing.

Never in a million years did I think that he would ever be going to find bella, and that he would have kids!

I was excited when eddie and ness came to us, I had been happier than I ever had since edward had gone. and now to find out he was coming home was almost too much.

cleaning was one way of me getting all the excitement out of my system, and I was so excited that I felt I needed to relieve some of it.

I just couldn't wait!

Then somethine occurred to me.

'everyone, we need to find ness!' I shouted.

carlise came over too me. ' me and jasper will go and look for her now, we will be back soon' he kissed my hair and ran out the door with jazz behind him.

**Emmet POV**

whoop! I was finally getting my little sis back! I couldn't believe she had turned vamp, and to realise she wasn't my little klutz anymore, was kinda heartbreaking.

all I wanted to do was scoop her up and twizz her round in the air, and have the fun I used to have with her. bella made everything around here much better, and I couldn't wait to get her back.

I was a little bummed ness wasn't here with us. She needed to know right now that her mom was coming back. every night she would slip out of her window, and come back at all hours in the morning. when she slept, eddie said her thoughts where around something she had encountered in the forest, and she went there every night. eddie had said it was best to leave her be for a couple of days because she was the most torn up about her mom. Charlie hadn't come because he was in Seattle on a murder in seattle, so ness hadn't been able to see him either.

We had planned on asking her where she had been going tonight, just so we knew she would be safe, but I guess her parents were coming home, and once she found out, she would stay here and wait for them.

carlise and jazz had gone to look for her, and I knew they would bring her back, there was no doubt about that.

**Rosalie POV**

edward left them, so I don't know why everyone was giving him the sympathy vote, it was purely his fault that bella and the kids had ended up in the voltori in the first place. so I guess it was kind of his job to get them back.

i loved looking after the kids, but, I knew really they belonged with their mother and father. I had missed bella, and I hoped she would forgive me for how I treated her when she was human.

I didn't hate her, I just thought she was making all the wrong choices, but I was just thinking that way because of how it turned out for me. but I guess, if I was bella, I would have wanted the same thing, to be with my mate forever, and if she wasn't that bothered about kids, then this life is truly what is best for her.

I actually really liked bella, but never let it show. but now I was ready too. she was my sister, and I hoped she would forgive me.

**Jasper POV**

when esme had the realisation that ness wasn't here, I automatically felt bad for not thinking of her. She really meant something to me, and for some reason she didn't spend anytime with us. she always ran into the woods, and now me and carlise where going to see what was going on with her.

'carlise, can you smell that?' I asked him as I found her trial.

'yeah, lets follow it' he said and I lead the way. I kept sniffing the air, and we where getting dangerously close to the boarderline.

then I heard voices.

'here that carlise, listen' I whispered too him. we both stood still and listened.

it was nessies voice, we crept a bit closer so we could see her and she was sitting with, Jacob?

oh god, this cant be good.

'renesmee?' carlise said in a stern voice and she looked up, horrified. she and Jacob both jumped up as me and carlise stood in front of them, making sure we where not crossing the boarder.

'oh!' she squeaked out. and looked to the ground.

'what are you doing here?' I asked her, keeping my eyes on the mutt.

'im talking to Jacob here' she said, gesturing to him.

'and this is what you do everyday and night?' I questioned. why on earth would Jacob talk to a half vampire, he hated our kind.

'I don't k-know what your t-talking about' she spluttered out.

'you know full well what im talking about' I said looking at her and she looked rumbled.

'what has it got do with you anyway? May I remind you I am free to do what I want! Im an adult and you're not my parent! she shouted at me and stepped back and onto Jacobs chest. he held her hand.

'well, we actually came to find you, renesmee, to let you know that your mother, and your father and returning here tonight, and we thought you may be interested to know that' carlise told her, she started to cry.

'really? my m-mom and da-ad? he cryed out.

'yes' carlise said softly holding out his hand for her to take. she looked at me then carlise, then Jacob.

'so you m-mind if I catch up with you in a m-minute? I just need to finish something here' she told us. I wasn't happy about it, but I guess we had to respect her. it was getting dark now, and I was sure that bella and edward would be coming soon.

'well, hurry ,' I told her, ' they will be here soon' I said smiling and giving her a quick kiss on the forehead.

'okay' she whispered and carlise ran off, with me following him.

**Renesmee POV**

oh god, may mom and dad coming here tonight, it really was my dream come true, but I really didn't want to leave jake.

I turned around to face him and he cradled me to his chest. I wanted this, this moment right here, to last forever, with jake. but I wanted to go and wait for my parents.

Jake had been about to tell me something, but had stopped when carlise and jasper had come to get me.

'what were you going to say?' I asked him, wiping my tears away and calming myself.

'it doesn't matter, I will tell you when some other time…when theres not as much going on' he whispered. he looked sad, and I wanted him to tell me.

'no, im fine, please tell me jake' my voice cracked, and that must have persuaded him to tell me.

'I just want you to know, that i…love you' he whispered. Oh My God.

'and that, because I love you, I have imprinted on you' he said. he stepped closer to me and waited for me to say something.

'i-imprinted?' I whispered. I knew what that meant, jakes human side had fallen in love with me, and his wolf side had recognised the love, and made me, his imprint, because I loved him too. if I hadn't of loved him, then I wouldn't have been his imprint. it felt so good to have the madness explained.

'I love you to' I said strongly too him and pulled him closer too me.

I wanted to kiss him so bad, I loved him so much in such a short amount of time.

I he put his hands on either side of my face. I took in his glorious scent and leaned in. he leaned in too, and met my lips with his.

I started off slow, but passionate. he slipped his tongue through my lips and mine through his. it felt so good to be like this with him, to let all my love pour out into this moment. I knew I had to leave to see my mom and dad, so I pulled away even though I didn't want to.

'yeah, erm, I cant come meet you tonight, but ill come see you soon, I promise.' I said, giving him one last peck and running away back to the big house.

I couldn't believe it, I was going to see my mom, and finally meet my dad, my dreams had come true, and Jacob was just the cherry on top.

**Carlise POV**

renesmee ran through the door and we all breathed a sigh of relief. She ran to me and jasper and gave us a hug, telling us she loved us and she was sorry for yelling at us.

I told her I loved her too, and in that moment I couldn't have been prouder to be called her grandfather.

she told the whole family she loved them and went to sit with eddie and Alice, as we waited for bella and edward to come home.

'its time' alice whispered as she could see the moonlight as it hit the floor outside, and we could hear to sets of racing footsteps, and two small chuckles.

**Eddie POV**

i was so glad when ness came through them doors, right now she was sitting in my lap, and I was stroking her hair.

all day she had been in the god damn woods, but I had let it go, she was here now and that was all that mattered.

I was torn up over my mom not being here, but I didn't show it, I had to be strong for nessie and the cullens, that's the way to had always been.

alice told us it was time, and carlise jumped up and we all started to walk to the front door when we heard footsteps. we heard the laughter on our way to the porch.

**Edward POV**

bella was making me laugh because she was so nervous. this was just a little stop to let my family know I was okay, and that I had found bella before me and bella had to go again and find our children. I was dying to see them and I couldn't wait.

All my familys thoughts were concerned around me and bella, and I didn't know why. maybe alice saw us!

as I neared, I could also hear a heartbeat and it was very fast, but I let it go as I thought it was just a animal in the forest. but then bella let go of my hand and lurched forward.

I caught up with her easily and we stood before my family, with too familiar but not so familiar faces.

'mom!' renesmee and eddie both screamed as they slammed into her. my mom ran to me and gave me a hug, telling me stuff. but all I could look at where the two beautiful faces of my children.

'oh ive missed you!' bella said hugging them so tight I thought they were going to explode, as she kissed their foreheads. she pulled back and took my hand and pulled me over.

'd-dad?' renesmee stuttered out. I wasn't sure what to do, but I really wanted to cry right now. an insignificant part of my mind noticed that my family ran off in different directions to give us the privacy we needed. in their thoughts they wanted to hug and talk to bella, but knew this moment was more important for me.

'yeah' I whispered. I felt like I wanted to hug her, but didn't know if she wanted me too.

'daddy!' she squealed and ran straight into me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I held her to my chest, stroking her soft hair, which was exactly the same colour as mine. this was one of the happiest moments of my life, finding out I had children, finding bella, finding my children here at my own home. all my lost things had been found, and now we could be truly happy.

'I love you' I whispered to her. and I did, I loved her, and her brother from the moment I first knew they existed.

'I love you to daddy' she said to me, still holding me and crying.

I looked over to eddie, who was standing at bellas side, he was thinking about what to make of me.

'hey edward,' I said to him, 'come here' i opened my arm out and nessie moved to my left side. he deliberated it for the moment. he wasn't going to forgive me easily. he nodded, and for a moment I forgot that he could read my thoughts as well, all my thoughts I had ever had.

he walked over and hugged me too, he thought that he did forgive me, and that he loved me.

'I love you too' I told him and kissed his forehead, he thought it was grose and I laughed.

'you coming to mommy?' I asked bella. she smiled at me, she looked the happiest I had ever seen her, because she finally had everything she wanted, right here.

**so guys, i hope you liked it!**

**again, teamEdwardxo has taken over true feelings, so if any of you liked it, go and read it!**

**so i was hoping, because this story was such a hit, and i love you guys very, very much would you go and check out my other story, A new beggining: a jacob and renesmee story, its getting off to a slow start and i need my faithful followers to go and read and review it for me!**

**heres the link for it.net/s/7469314/1/bA_b_bNew_b_bBeggining_b_bA_b_bJacob_b_and_Renesmee_Story**

**PLEASE GO READ AND REVIEW IT! ALSO REVIEW THIS CHAP, I NEVER GET ENOUGH REVIEWS AND I WOULD REALL, REALLY LIKE SOME!:) LOVE YOU! TF'FF XX**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29:**

**Hey guys, extremely sorry for not posting chapters for months, but I've just sat four exams, and I couldn't write because I was revising non stop!**

**I Had a review saying that this plot was cliché, I know there are a lot of stories out there that are very similar, but I am going to be adding a twist that I'm sure not many people will have wrote about.**

**Please if you have time check out my other story!**

**So I hope you're not mad at me, but well here we go...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters.**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY!**

**Bella POV:**

As I sat there, next to my beautiful sleeping children, in Edwards arms, I couldn't believe that I had everything right here with me. These three people were my whole life and I couldn't believe everything had finally come together for once.

My whole human life and the start of my immortal one, had seemed like everything was out of place. Nothing was ever right, whether it be because of me leaving my mom, deceiving my dad and basically lying to him the whole time I lived with him. School, Angela was really the only true friend I had, I mean Jessica, she was just pretending to be my friend because I was the new girl who would get all the attention, therefore as the new girls friend, she would as well.

And then there was Edward, we were never equals, he was stronger, more powerful, more beautiful…even if Edward did disagree, but he was always the one to save me, too look after me, try not to break me, and I wanted to do all that for him. And then he left me, and everything I had crumbled. I didn't speak or tell things to my mom anymore, I hardly spoke two words to my dad, I didn't speak to my friends and then I found out I was pregnant.

Well of course that ruined everything, school, relationships, friendships…but I was glad, having my children was the best thing that had ever happened too me.

The only person that I really stayed friends with was Jake, and we parted on such a wierd term, I mean we kissed. That shouldn't have happened, I didn't love him, but I had needed him so much. But that had all gone now, whether it was because the time away had taken its toll, or that I had finally found Edward…everything felt right and like it should be. I did miss Jake, but I expected that he would be happily married, maybe he might even have kids, and to go and find him now…well that would really just be wrong.

Thinking about Jake reminded me that Edward didn't know that me and Jake had kissed. Even though it meant nothing to me know, and I knew it was in the past, he had a right to know, and I wanted him to know.

Even though the children were asleep, I didn't feel I could tell Edward in front of them, I felt as though it might take a toll on the happiness that now engulfed all of us.

'Edward, can I speak to you outside for a minute?' I asked him, breaking the six hour long comfortable and peaceful silence.

'Okay' he said, a bit apprehensive, but got up out of the bed without jostling the children.

I stood up and gave each of them a kiss before taking Edward's hand and running down into the forest, far enough that none of the cullens had a chance of hearing. Even though I knew they probably wouldn't care, I had a feeling I would never hear the end of it from Emmet.

'What's the matter love? Is something wrong?' he asked, slightly panicked. Silly man probably thought I was leaving him or something.

'No, not wrong…I just have to tell you something' I told him stepping closer and taking both of his hands in mine.

'Anything, you can tell me anything' he breathed, looking into my eyes.

'Okay…well when I was human and I was pregnant, everything fell apart, I mean I'm glad it did now, but one of the only people I had was Jake. It hurt to be away from him, and I didn't know why. I always wanted him to be there, even though I knew it was selfish, because he loved me the way I love you. And when I told him I was leaving for Italy and I wasn't coming back, he stayed that night' Edwards composed face went into a mask of hurt and shock, and I knew he had interpreted my words wrong.

'No, no! Nothing like that happened!,' he looked relieved almost at once and he knew I was telling him the truth. He nodded, urging me to go on., ' So yeah, he stayed that night, nothing happened. He just held my while I slept, because he knew it wad the final day he would ever see me. He even drove me to the airport and when we where there, well…we um…we kissed.' I rushed out, looking at the floor, rambling now.

'I mean, it didn't mean anything…well I suppose it did to me at the time, but now it doesn't mean anything, I don't feel anything for him, only for you. When I think about it now, it just seems like a very big mistake made by a very hormonal woman. I love you, and only you, and I hope you can forgive me' I said, still looking at the floor, not wanting to look up incase the had the reaction I feared.

He put a finger under my chin and pushed my head up until I was looking him in the eyes, fortunately all I saw there was pure love.

'It doesn't matter that you kissed Jacob, it was in the past, and if you think about it, we weren't together at the time and you could have had a dozen other boyfriends and it wouldn't have mattered to me. I love you and only you, and as long as you're sure you made the right choice by taking me back, then that's all I can ever ask for' he said, crushing me to his chest.

I was so glad, I breathed a huge sigh of relief,' I did make the right choice by coming back to you, it's the best decision I ever made. I love you and don't ever doubt that' I whispered into his chest, and he held me tighter still.

**Renesmee POV**

It had now been three months since my mom and dad had come home, and things couldn't be better…or worse. Thing were better because we were happy and we had everything we had ever wanted, to finally be a family. We even had our own house now. It was a huge house a distance away from the big house, but still close. It was in the forest of course, and it was the best thing I had ever seen. Esmee had designed a house for us, a little cottage, but lets say Alice had foreseen me and eddie scared for life…and mom and dad…well they were the cause of the…demolition of the cottage. So that meant that esmee had decided on a bigger and more…substantial house where we would all have our own space.

It had five floors. There was a basement which basically was a giant games and leisure floor with pool tables, TV's, cinema screen, everything any child would ever wish for and more…and me and Eddie were hardly allowed down there because my parents didn't want us to be spoilt children. My dad had told me that floor was all down to Emmet. The first floor was the kitchen, dining room, living room there was Eddie's floor. I was so surprised that I, Eddie and mom and dad each got our own floor. Then my floor and then my mom and dads floor.

It was actually amazing. It was just like my room at the big house, but ten times as big and it had a bigger closet with more clothes than any normal department store would have, trust me, Alice went completely over board.

But things were worse because I had hardly seen Jake at all. It wasn't as easy to leave as my mom and dad were more alert than the others because they were terrified to lose us again, so someone always had to accompany me while I was hunting. I had asked Jasper and Carlise not to mention to anyone that I had spoken to Jacob. They didn't know why, but promised they wouldn't. They didn't know that I loved Jake, I just told them that I ran into him while hunting and he informed me of the treaty line, and that he had said he knew someone called bella when I asked him about his past, and I hadn't spoken to him since then. I didn't want to tell anyone because I knew how they would react. They wouldn't let me see Jacob, they wouldn't take it well.

So I had decided to keep it to myself…for now. It was too hard to try and see him. I would finally get out, and then only have a handful of hours, and that wasn't enough, even though I felt like I knew him completely, I knew that really, I didn't.

I had only seen him twice in the past month, and it was killing me to stay away from him, and I knew it as killing him too.

I had the perfect opportunity today though. Mom and dad had gone to the big house for a bit, and Eddie was left in charge, but he had fell asleep. I knew I couldn't leave without writing a note, so I pinned a message to the fridge.

_I have gone hunting, please don't follow me, I'm completely fine and I really need some space to think to myself, I have my cell, I will call you straight away if there are any problems. I'll be back in a few hours. _

_I__love__you,__Renesmee_ _x_

I chanced a look in the living room and Eddie was asleep on the sofa with a book in his lap. He had been sleeping a lot lately. I mean, he always looked kind of ill, but I didn't even know whether vampires could get ill. My mom and dad and I were a bit worried, and so was carlise and the others, but he assured us that he felt fine, and my dad said that in his thoughts he was fine and he honestly didn't know what everybody was talking about, but carlise had organised a scan to take place at the big house, just for a precaution. He said he had to try, even if the scan doesn't work on us. In my opinion he would be fine, and it was just the stress of all the change that was causing all his unusual sleeping habits and dad agreed with me.

I smiled and turned around, walking ever so carefully down the hall and out of the back door. I felt free once I was outside, it had been so long since I was out by myself. Even though me and Eddie were the same age, I was treated as a baby, so it was okay for him to go out hunting on his own, just not me. I was a little peeved about that, but decided I should let it go and keep the peace.

I ran as fast as I could to mine and jakes meeting place, in the void space between the treaty line. He was already there of course, he came every day come rain or shine, and whether I showed up or not.

'Hey' I breathed, when he jumped up and gave me the biggest hug ever. I pulled back and went up on my tip toes so I could kiss him. He responded immediately bending his head down so I could stand normally. He leaned me back against a tree and put his hands either side of my head, as my hands snaked around his neck. We kissed for a couple of minutes, until we both pulled back at the same time and I could tell it was for the same reason. It was funny how what ever one of us wanted, the other sensed it. I wanted to just talk to him and for him to hold me while I just enjoyed the limited time I had with him, getting to know him more.

He took my hand and sat down on the floor, leaning his back against the tree. He patted the space in-between his legs and I sat down, leaning against his warm chest. His arms went around my waist, and I felt at home.

'I've missed you' I whispered to him, rubbing circles on the back of his hands.

'I've missed you too, more than you can imagine' he told me, clutching me tighter to his chest.

'I know, this sucks, so that's why, we are going to tell my parents.' I said turning around so I could see his face. He looked, scared.

'We are going to tell Bella and, um Edward, that we are dating, and that we love each other?' he asked me, I'm guessing he was a little scared of how my dad would react.

'Yes, I can't stand to be away from you anymore, it hurts too much' I whispered, a tear escaping the side of my eye. Jake brought his hand to my face and wiped the tear away.

'Please don't cry, we'll go and tell them now if you want?' he said, hugging me close to him, which was kind of hard because I had my legs crossed.

'Yes, please' I whispered, pulling him up and composing myself.

'Come on then my only love' He whispered.

**Jake POV**

Okay, I didn't want to mention it, but I was really scared. I knew form when I was friends with bella when she was human that edward was possessive and passionate and he didn't want things he wasn't familiar with, or people he didn't like, for example me, going near the people he loved. I knew he was only concerned for his family but I couldn't help but be worried. The second thing was I was going to be in a house full of vampires that hated my guts and I was going to see bella for the first time since she was human. Since I had kissed her. I was completely and utterly over her and I knew she was over me, but I couldn't help but think it might be a bit awkward, and if edward knew, boy would he be mad at me.

But I wanted to tell them, they deserved to know that I was in love with their daughter, with one of their own, and I wanted them to respect, support and accept our relationship, not for me, but for renesmee. She was hurting and bad, and when she was hurting, so was I. I didn't care about myself, but it was torture to see her so upset, so I knew now was the time we had to tell them.

'My brother had gone to the big house, that's good, now they can all hear' she said, interrupting my thoughts. I guess that was good then, we needed everyone to be there so we could tell them properly.

As we neared, she slowed a fraction, even though we were running at a human pace for me. I let her compose herself and I just held her for a few minutes before she took my hand again and we closed the distance from us to the house full of bloodsuckers.

**Renesmee POV**

I couldn't believe I was finally I going to tell my family about me and Jake. I walked through the open door and me and Jake stood hand in hand in front of all of them. For a moment there was shock and indecision before my dad growled and took a step forward. I stood in front of jake and my mom tugged my dad back a few steps, murmuring soothing words to my dad to calm him down.

'We have come here for your blessing, but if we don't receive it, don't think that it will change a thing. I love Jake and nothing is going to change that.' I said sternly to all of them, Jake stepped around me slightly and looked towards my parents.

'Bella…,' he breathed,' please' he said, holding his hand and our joined ones in front of him.

'I'll listen Jake' she promised him. Thank God.

'Bella…Edward, I want you to know that I love your daughter, and not only do I love her, but I have imprinted on her. I don't expect all of you to understand it, but please respect it. Edward, bella I think you of all people, should understand. You love someone you know you shouldn't, you know how hard it is when you love someone so much and you try to fight it. You know how hard it is to be away from each other. I know you remember what its like Bella, being away from him, I can see it in your eyes, in both of your eyes. You know how much it hurts, how much it can mess a person up. Well that's exactly how it is for me and renesmee. So I hope that from your own understanding that in time you can come to accept our relationship.' wow, that was some speech. I watched as my parents stood there speechless, especially my dad, I didn't want to bring it up but, he and my mom of all people should know what its like to be away from the person you love so much, and I just couldn't go through it anymore.

'If you don't say something, I'm leaving' I told them, it was true, if I couldn't be with jake, they shouldn't expect me to stay here. Me and Jake belong together and I knew that I couldn't be away from him anymore because it was killing me.

My mom was the first to speak, ' Well, its a lot to take in, but yes, I accept you and Jake being together. But Jake, aren't you a little old for her, age I mean, shes only very young.' my mom fussing as usual, I rolled my eyes.

'Bella, shes the same ages as you when you fell in love with your bloodsucker, and I stopped ageing a while back so technically we are the same age.' It was true, they couldn't argue with the facts.

'Okay, I suppose that is true' she said, giving me a hug and the giving Jake one. It was a little weird that my mom and Jake knew each other though.

'Well Jacob, welcome the family' Carlise announced and the others murmured quiet agreements. Guess we were going to have to work on the whole vampire hate werewolf thing.

'Don't hurt my little 'sis, okay?' Eddie joked from the couch were he was once again lying down and looking slightly green.

'I wont, I promise' Jake joked back, everyone laughed a little, everyone but dad.

'Dad?' I questioned while Jake squeezed my hand. My dads eyes zeroed in on the hand and he looked a bit angry.

'Yes dad we are holding hands, you know what you and mom do, what everyone does, what people who love each other do' I said ticked off. Why couldn't he just accept it, me and jake loved each other.

'You're too young to have a boyfriend!' He said throwing his hands up in the air.

'I'm the same age as you!' I snapped.

'Hardly, I'm a Hundred and Twenty Five!' He once again glared our intertwined hands.

'Right, well I'm the same age mom was when she started dating you!'

'I'm technically older than eddie, if he came in here with some girl, you'd all be happy for him, congratulate him and welcome her into the family. You'd be nice and polite and Joke around, but no, because its me and I'm such a baby, I can't be with anyone! Well guess what, I LOVE HIM, AND NONE OF YOU CAN STOP US FROM BEING TOGETHER!'

'He's kissed your mom you know, does that not mean anything! And he will end up breaking your heart, I know it!'

'Yeah, just like you broke moms' I snapped.

As soon as I had said it I regretted it. I was just so angry with everyone for treating me like a baby all the time. I watched as his face fell and he turned away.

'I'm sorry' I whispered, Dropping to the floor, crouching into a ball and sobbing into my knees. What had I done, I knew how much he regretted leaving my mom, it was such a low blow. He was going to hate me know, everyone was.

Then a pair of cool arms wrapped around me and carried me up the stairs. I heard the soft door shutting and me being placed, still in a ball, on a soft bed.

I didn't look up, but I did hear people downstairs leaving the house for a emergency hunting trip. I didn't want to look up at him and see the hate in his eyes. This was probably the part in the story where I had, had enough happiness for one person and now it was going to end. I had ruined everything.

'I don't hate you, you haven't ruined anything and there's no such thing as having too much happiness' he murmured, stroking my hair. Why was he trying to make me feel better? I deserved to suffer.

'No you don't silly girl, I love you I don't hate you, and whatever you say or do isn't going to change that. Sure what you said hurts, but its not like I don't think about it to myself everyday, and it doesn't change the I did leave your mother, you were just the first person to say it out loud and trust me someone would have said something soon enough' he chuckled. He waited until I looked up.

'You don't hate me?' I asked.

'No of course I don't, I love you' he told me again, hugging me too his chest.

'I'm really sorry, I'm just sick of being treated like a baby all the time, when really I'm older than eddie' I whispered.

'I know and I'm sorry, its just you're my little girl, and I've missed you growing up. Its my own fault I know, but to me you're growing up in the space of a couple of months. I do accept you and Jacob because I know how you feel, especially how Jacob will be feeling right now. So even though I don't like it, you have my blessing to date Jacob. But please, no funny business in front of me, its hard enough watching you hold hands.' he joked and I laughed. I'm glad he didn't hate me, I'm sure mom would chose to live with him than with me.

'I don't know about that' he mused outloud.

'She would, do you have any idea how much she loves you?' I asked looking up at him.

'Yes I do' he said, as I leaned back into his chest and fell alsleep.

**Please check out my other story! ;)**

**Can someone please tell me what exactly a 'beta' is?**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30:**

**So I got hardly any reviews for the last chapter, was it really that bad?**

**Reviews are like my drug and I need a fix! If you don't review then how will I know whether what I'm writing is even good?**

**Any way enough of me moaning, here we go…**

**READ, REVIEW AND ENJOY **

**Renesmee POV**

I hadn't been able to sleep for hours. My mom and dad were at the big house, like they were every night now but that wasn't what had me worried.

Eddie had kind of gotten worse, though he assured us he was fine. His scan was tomorrow, well today because it was three in the morning, and I couldn't wait to get it over with. I wanted to know that he was okay. He was always sleeping and always tired, he always looked a pale sickly green colour, even paler than mom and dad. Sometimes he would get terrible migraines and he had even blacked out a couple of times. And this was just in the past couple of days.

I really hoped it wasn't something serious. My mom and dad were over talking to carlise right now because they were worried sick and probably over reacting. Eddie, well of course he was asleep just like always. I felt a bead of moisture fall from my eye as I started to think of what it would be like if wasn't hear anymore, and the thought made e sick to my stomach.

_Don__'__t__think__like__that__anymore,__nothings__going__to__happen,__he__will__be__fine__' _I chanted to myself, and I started to think of Jacob to distract me from my thoughts.

Me and Jake had been able to hang out a lot more since we had told my parents and today after Eddie's scan, I was going to go and meet his dad and hopefully the pack…I just hope they accepted me.

I couldn't believe that I had my family back and I had found the love of my life in just over half a year. Then I suddenly thought of someone who I had completely forgotten about in all the fuss.

Grandpa.

My mom still didn't know that me and Eddie had spoken to him, that we had told him everything about her new life, everything about the Cullens. I didn't know whether she even wanted to see him anymore, if she wanted to leave that part of her life behind and concentrate on her new one.

I started to panic, but calmed myself down and decided to go to the big house and tell my mom and dad now, there was no time to waste. Well I may aswell take Eddie with me I didn't want him to wake up and not know where anyone was.

I dressed in a more suitable attire and walked slowly to Eddies floor. I knocked before I entered, but there was no reply.

I walked in and saw he lying limply on the floor. Oh God. What do I do? I knew that Alice wouldn't see as I had my moms shield around us, and by the time I had taken it away, it would be to late for her to even see us.

'Eddie?' I shook hi lightly. There was no response.

I shook him again more vigorously this time. 'Eddie, please wake up for me' I sobbed into him. I knew I didn't have any time to sit here and watch, so I scooped him up into my arms, just praying he was okay.

I cradled him to my chest and ran out of his bedroom door. I flew down the stairs as fast as I could, but then his weight started to slow me down. I had to lay him down so I could unlock the door. I still didn't know why we bothered. Anything that was coming here wouldn't be stopped by a locked door.

Pushing it open, I scooped him up again and ran out into the forest. It was pretty dark, but luckily my vampiric senses helped me out a little. I could smell my mom and dad's scents going towards the bog house, so I followed my nose instead of my eyes. He still hadn't even stirred, and the shock got the better of me and I felt the unstoppable tears streaming down my face.

As soon as I was close enough to the house I started to call out to them.

'Dad! Mom! Help me!' As soon as the words left my mouth my dad was there with my mom and the cullens following shortly behind him. He stared in shock for a minute before he held out his arms for him.

I placed my brother in his icy arms and he ran back towards the big house with carlise. I was still crying so everyone else came to me.

'Are you okay sweetheart?' My mother asked me, soothing me and pulling me close to her. Her hug was so tight I could hardly breathe, but all I wanted was for her to comfort me, but then I realised I was being selfish and we needed to be with Eddie.

I only then noticed that everyone else had gone inside. I strained my ears to hear their conversation, but all I could hear were mumbles and gasps.

I knew now wasn't the time to tell my mom about grandpa because she needed to be with Eddie. I could already feel her tugging on my arm so she could get back to the house, but I couldn't keep it from her any longer.

'Mom wait please' I whispered. She looked torn, but the expression on my face must have convinced her to wait for a few minutes.

'Mom, I'm so sorry I completely forgot to tell you, you know with Jake and Eddie being sick and you and dad coming back and moving house, it was too much to take in and it slipped my mind' I gasped, panic starting to wash over me.

'What, what is it?' she asked pulling my behind her protectively and scanning the trees.

'No its something I forgot to tell you, theres nothing in the forest' I said and stood back in front of her. Her eyes met mine.

'When me and Eddie escaped, we came straight here, and we didn't exactly know where the cullens lived or if they were even still here, so we walked around for a bit and caught a scent, like you, but more potent, and then we realised it was you human scent. We followed it and it led to a house, so we knocked and asked about you. The man said that you were his daughter and he we sat and talked for a while and then we told him that we were your children. We told him everything about our past, about what we are, about what you are and then about what we were here for. He brought us too the cullens and we decided it would be wiser to stay with them because we had the same…needs as them. And we promised him we would go every weekend and that i-I would tell him when we found you a-and we haven't even told him anything…I'm s-sorry for messing around in your past...I...J-just…' She looked shocked and then pulled me into her embrace.

'ssh, don't worry, its okay. I'm glad you told me and if Charlie's okay with what we are and being able to be around us then that's fine. I was going to go and visit him anyway, so you've done me a favour, and I promise as soon as all this is all sorted out then we will go and see him, okay?' she pleaded, her eyes drifting to the house.

I nodded and took her hand. We ran to the house and up the stairs to carlises office. The scanning machine had been set up here and they were just laying Eddie on the bottom of it. My mom went to my dad and sobbed into his chest. He just held her while alice can and held my hand. I was already, but I cried silently, not wanting to disturb the silence or draw attention to myself.

'Okay Edward, Bella, the scan will take at most 45 minutes, so you will have to wait a while.

'Alice, I think it would be wise to take renesmee downstairs with the others, lets leave Edward and Bella alone for a while. I'll be back up in half an hour, just call me if you need anything' he said to my parents, ushering the rest of us out of the room. I wanted to stay with them, but I knew me causing a scene wouldn't help anything.

**Edward POV**

My son, my beautiful son. He was stuck inside that scanning machine. I prayed to god a thousand times that he was going to be okay. I told Bella he was going to be okay, but for all I new, he might not be okay.

What would we do if there was something that we couldn't get rid of? I could only think of one option and I didn't want to ever consider it.

'Edward, please tell me he'll be okay' Bella sobbed. It broke my heart to see her like this, it broke my heart to see my son like this. Maybe renesmee was right, had we received enough happiness for a while? But I refused to think like that…but the thought kept returning.

'I promise that we will do everything on our power to make sure he's okay, but you know I can't be sure whether he's fine.' I couldn't promise her things that might not be true anymore.

'I know' she whispered. we went and sat on the chair beside him and waited in a comfortable silence. I was usually a patient person, but when it came to this, I couldn't bare the wait. I just needed to know right now that my baby was going to be okay.

I had only just gotten him, and then thought of him being taken away after just a few short months was torturous. I wanted to burst out crying right now, but I needed to be strong for bella, so I placed the mask of a hopeful expression on my face, but it wasn't fooling anyone. Bella smiled and held my hand tightly in hers.

There was just a few minutes left and I hadn't heard anything form downstairs apart from renesmees shallow breathing. I tensed when I heard carlise coming up the stairs. He was on his own and I was glad of that, no one else needed to witness this.

He turned the scanner off with a sigh and the machine made a noisy beep, waking up eddie.

'Oh my baby' Bella cried. Carlise couldn't get him out of the machine fast enough. Once he was out, me and Bella gave him a hug.

_Edward,__do__you__want__him__to__be__in__here__for__the__verdict?_ Carlise asked me in his thoughts. He should be here, if there was anything wrong, this was happening to him and he had to know.

I nodded and took him to sit on a chair with me and bella standing either side of him. I put a hand on his shoulder and watching carlise as he went to the monitor to bring up the scans. I couldn't see them yet as carlise had turned the screen away. But I could see them in his mind. I couldn't even bring my self to say the word.

Then he spoke to those of us who, like me, couldn't already here the words in his head. 'I'm so sorry, but Edward has Cancer.'

**Hey, I'm so sorry its short, but had to leave it on a cliff hanger! :)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hey, hopefully now it's the Christmas holidays I'll be updating a lot more! **

**Just to clarify some things…I personally don't know whether half vampires could get cancer in the twilight world but this story line is where I see this story going. I suppose as he is half human, he has the cells in his body that a human would have, therefore he can get cancer. Who knows whether it will be better or worse than if he was a human…you'll have to keep tuned to find out!**

**Bella POV**

Surely he was mistaken…my eddie can't have cancer? No, no, no he was wrong. He had to be.

'It c-can't be true! Your l-lying to me' I cried. I felt edwards arms encircle me and I watched my baby boy as he sat there with the most dumbfounded expression on his face. Of course he didn't know what Cancer was, he had spent his childhood sheltered, away from any creature that could contract this deadly disease. I had never had a reason to tell him of it, neither had the cullens in mine and Edwards absence. I couldn't tell him how terrible the disease he had was, I didn't want to make this any worse for him. And I knew deep down that Carlise was not lying.

'I'm not lying to you Bella, I'm sorry but he has got it, I don't know what we can do, what well him being half vampire. I don't know whether the normal medication will work on his body. I promise you I will do everything to keep him alive.' he told me, coming and taking my hand. I sobbed as I left him and edward standing there and went and closed my son in my arms. I murmured how much I loved him in his ear and I promised him I would keep him safe.

'I could die?' He questioned, looking shocked. The look on his little face broke my heart.

'No, no sweetie, nothing is going to happen to you' I whispered as he turned into my chest and hugged me back.

Edward, who had been frozen for the last couple of minutes, thawed out. He hugged me and eddie and kissed the tops of our heads.

'Eddie, why don't you do downstairs and talk with your sister, she was very worried about you, maybe emmet and Rosalie will take you hunting for a couple of hours while we talk, you haven't fed in weeks son' edward told him. He nodded and walked out the room, we stayed silent while he ran down the stairs. We heard Rosalie and Emmett usher him outside and we all waited until they were out of ear shot before anyone spoke.

'Carlise, how can you be sure, you haven't done any blood tests' Edward challenged him, still hoping Carlise would be wrong.

'Edward, if you like I will try and do some blood tests for you but after all these years as a doctor I have become accustomed to the…side affects of Cancer. With all the symptoms he's showing I'm pretty sure he has it. If you'll excuse me I shall go and get everything ready for the blood test.' Carlise said. He turned towards the door.

'Carlise how can this even be possible? He's half vampire!' Edward asked, leaning into me.

'Edward, I don't know how this has happened, but I can only guess that as he is half human, he has some of the cells that a human has, and as these human cells can contract Cancer, this is exactly whats happened to him. I'm so sorry, the only thing we can try is Chemotherapy and Radiotherapy, but you have to know, I can't promise they will work.' And with that, Carlise left the room looking exactly like he'd just told a Family one of there own had died.

We sat in silence. Before we'd even had a chance for the news to sink in, we heard Alice's devastated cry.

She'd come up to us in a matter or seconds, pure grief all over her face.

'Bella, Edward I'm so sorry' she whimpered. I looked to Edward and he shook his head. Whatever Alice was thinking she was hiding it from him.

'What is it Alice?' I whispered. I really didn't need anymore bad news. She slumped to her knees and tucked herself into a ball.

'Alice?' Edward said, more sternly now. I wanted to know what she knew, but I didn't want bad news. And it is evident that this was bad news. Had she seen something? Had she seen my little boy dying?

'I-I…theres no need for Carlise to do the blood test, Eddie has cancer, I've seen it' she whispered, barely audible. But I knew there was more.

'What else Alice?' I Whimpered while Edward pulled me down into his lap and cradled me there.

'The chemo and Radiotherapy doesn't work and I-I…saw Eddie…d-die' She cried. Jasper walked through the door and said something to us, but I didn't hear. I was to wrapped up in my own grief to listen to anymore news like this. There had to be another way. I knew there was another way, but it was so terrible I didn't even want to think it.

I watched in a trance as Jasper picked up Alice off the floor, still in her little ball, and took her from the room. I could still hear her sobs.

It was a couple of hours before either of us spoke.

'Edward, what are we going to do?'

'Bella, we both know we would do absolutely anything to keep him alive, even if it was so terrible we wouldn't wish it upon anybody. I-I think the only way left is to change him.' he told me, looking into my eyes. I could see the regret, the hurt to sorrow. I could see his pain, I could feel his pain. He'd just got everyone he loved back…and now one little disease was threatening to snatch everything away from him, everything away from me, everything away from us.

'Edward, theres no way we are changing him, I won't let him go through that' I told him. I knew if everyone were to vote, I would lose. But I didn't want my baby to go through that pain.

'Bella, if we don't do this…he's going to die. Theres nothing else we can do, theres no cure for Cancer and we know the normal medication is not going to work. Theres no surgery options here. I know its hard to accept but its this or death' his voice broke on the last word. I knew he had logic, but how could we let our baby got through that?

'Edward, how can you even think of letting him go through that pain?' I whispered. I couldn't even comprehend the amount of grief that was overwhelming me, but I knew I had to be strong for the sake of my son.

'Bella I-I know this probably isn't the best time to bring it up but…one of the main reasons I left you was because I didn't want you to go through that pain and to think that I'm going to let our s-son go through that is excruciating but, we have no other option. It's the only way we can keep him alive and if this is the price we have to pay for him to stay with us then we have to pay it. Its incredibly selfish putting him through this just so we can keep him alive and well with us for all eternity but it would be worse to let him die. But think of it this way, the little venom he has in his system may speed up the change equalling in less pain, also if there is already venom in his system, it may take away some of the pain not enhance it. We have to think of the positives that can come out of this. The pain, if there is any, won't last forever' he looked into my eyes and stroked my cheek.

As I let what he said sink in, I started to think of more reasons we shouldn't do this. What if the transformation didn't work…what if it killed him? What if because we are all full vampires, renesmee felt left out from the family? What if this led to her wanting to be changed? Then her and Jake being together would become more impossible than it already was. What if the rest of the family didn't want a crazed newborn on their hands? The more I thought about it the more and more it sounded like the wrong thing to do.

'Bella, none of that is going to happen. Renesmee will never want to be full vampire, shes happy in the state she is…her and Jake, they're compatible, both half and half beings, they're perfect for each other and she won't anything ruin that. The rest of the family will be fine with this, he's already a part of the family and with Eddie already drinking blood, I'm sure he'll be able to control the thirst, he already knows what it feels like. He just has to learn to hunt more frequently. You're only thinking all this because you don't want to go through with it, but its literally this or death' His words, in a strange way soothed me. I knew now that the only way he could live was to change and I would be with him every step of the way.

'Okay, but you have to remember, we can't make this choice for Eddie he has to be one hundred percent sure himself, we don't want any regrets' I said more clearly now. I was starting to become more confident that there was more hope after all.

'Of course, we wouldn't dream of going through with this without his consent' Edward told me as the rest of the family came into the room, obviously hearing our discussion.

'We're all in' they said in union. Right on cue Eddie, Emmett and Rosalie arrived home.

'Edward, Em, Rose can you come up here please' Edward called, just loud enough for them to hear. Rose and Em came first with Eddies slightly slower footsteps following behind. Eddie ran to me and I held him tight in my arms.

'So who's going to tell me whats wrong with me and how we're going to fix it?' Eddie said. He was so calm it was almost funny. If I had been in better moods I would have laughed.

I took him over to the bed and sat down with him. Carlise started to explain.

'Well, you have a disease called Cancer. The type of Cancer you have is in your brain, and is a tumour, I'm not going to go into details and confuse you but, This particular disease has no cure, but can be treated. Alice has foreseen that these treatment methods are not compatible with your system. Like any person, if the treatments don't work they person eventually passes on. But we have a solution. Only, if you agree we can change you into a full vampire, this will surely get rid of the cancer and you will be perfectly fine, but you won't have that element of human anymore, you'll be like the rest of us. I know you've heard of the pain involved in this but we think with the venom already in your system, it will make the transformation quicker and less painful because your already half way though the change, the venom will just take you that step further.' we let it all sink in. he didn't say anything for a while.

'Of course we will only go through with this if you agree to it' I told him. He waited several minutes before giving us his answer.

'I'm ready, I want to become a vampire'

**I know this is the shortest chap ever but i had to leave it there...REVIEWS will make the next chap come quicker!**

******REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


End file.
